Till Death Do Us Part
by Happy Palm Tree
Summary: Married life is wonderful until a good deed goes wrong and Princess Jemma and Princess Skye are separated. Jemma faces terrible trials and tribulation in search for her wife. While Hydra returns to take over the world, this time using Skye as their weapon. Jemma must find Skye and rescue her wife before it's too late for them and the world. A Skimmons fairytale. AU


**A/N: This is a continuation of The Golden Griffin however it's not necessary to read TGG to enjoy this one. Character bios below will catch you up. This is all in good fun. **

**CAST OF CHARACTERS:**

**King Nicolas Fury** – Ruler of the South known as the Fire Kingdom of the Iron Gates. Father to Skye and Triplett, he has a mighty army and is from the Fire Clan of the Dark Clans.

**Queen Mia** – First wife to Fury, mother to Skye, dead. She was of the Dragon Clan; only royals of the Dragon Clan have White Wings.

**General Melinda May **– Personal guard of Queen Mia; raised Skye in secret after Queen Mia's death. Is now King Fury's leader of his armed forces, Commander of Fury's Royal Guard & Head of the War Council, she is also Head Master of the school known as Shield. She is of the Raptor Clan, best warriors in all of AOS.

**Princess Skye **– Daughter of Fury and Mia, was raised by May in solitude. Heir apparent to the Southern Kingdom, married to Princess Jemma. She is the last royal of the Dragon Clan. She is known as the second best warrior in all of AOS after General May. She carries the Shield of the First King.

**Prince Triplett** – Son of Fury and Trina, second in line for the throne. He is in training to be Skye's head General and War Advisor. Has a close strong relationship with his half-sister and is Fitz's best friend.

**Lady Trina** – Consort of King Fury, mother of Triplett. She doesn't like Skye much but keeps quiet because Triplett is close with Skye.

**King Philip Coulson** – Ruler of the West known as the Kingdom of the Seven Valley's and Sea. Father to Jemma and Fitz, he possesses the strongest, largest naval fleet in the world.

**Queen Alexia** – Wife to Coulson, mother to Jemma and Fitz, dead.

**Princess Jemma** – First born daughter of Coulson and Alexia, and is the heir apparent to the Western Kingdom. Married to Skye and is the sole rider of the Golden Griffin. She is a deadly warrior yet is more known for her intelligent mind, is considered to be the smartest person in AOS.

**Sunshine** – The Golden Griffin. She was raised by Jemma from an egg and is loyal only to Jemma yet likes Skye, Fitz and Coulson too. The only Griffin in AOS, she possesses great magic, is extremely deadly and very powerful.

**Prince Fitz ** – Son of Coulson and Alexia, second in line. Is the second smartest person in AOS and is well known for his inventions especially those for war.

**Queen Victoria Hand** – Ruler of the North known as the Kingdom of Cloud and Air. The strongest of the kingdoms in AOS, they possess the nastiest army, very magical. Everyone else leaves them alone. They only get involved if they have to. Hand is known for her tactical ruthless mind.

**Princess Faith** – Daughter of Queen Hand, heir of the Northern Kingdom, is 18 yrs. old.

**Lady Isabelle** – Wife of Queen Hand, mother to Faith. She is an advisor on Hand's War Council.

**General Maria Hill** –Queen Hand's Captain of the Guard and lead General. Is a well-known warrior, tactician, and is the Master Instructor at Shield.

**King John Garrett** –Was the ruler of the East, the Kingdom of Ice and Gray seas. He turned traitor against the other rulers of AOS to help Hydra take over. Killed in battle his lands were absorbed into the remaining 3 kingdoms.

**Prince Ward** –Son of Garrett, heir apparent to the Western Kingdom before it was dissolved. He was in love with Princess Jemma but kidnapped her to give his father leverage in the great battle standing with his father and Hydra against the rest of AOS. He is now a wanted fugitive on the run.

**Captain Jasper Sitwell** –Was once King Coulson's captain of the guard until it was revealed he was a traitor working for Hydra. And is a wanted fugitive on the run.

**SHIELD** –A school for weapons, warfare and officer training that all 3 kingdoms use. It promotes unity, cooperation and loyalty to AOS. It is run by representatives of all 3 kingdoms.

**OSHUN** –The Goddess of Love, happiness, longevity and prosperity.

**And so this story begins…**

Once upon a time there were two princesses from separate kingdoms, Princess Skye and Princess Jemma, who met as children and became fast friends. Their time together was brief and when they reunited many years later they fell in love.

Their union was not easy, Hydra, the enemy south of the Great Wall infiltrated AOS and brought death to the land. The kingdoms of AOS unified to defeat this enemy and purge the land of Hydra with Skye and Jemma leading the charge. Together they defeated the traitorous King Garrett and Hydra's forces, almost giving their lives to do so, bringing an end to the great battle.

In the calm that followed Skye and Jemma were united in marriage. Their union brought serenity to the kingdoms of AOS and ushered in an era of peace, stability and growth. Every kingdom in AOS prospered and the people were happy.

For five long years AOS enjoyed peace and prosperity. House Fury, House Coulson and House Hand grew closer and each royal family worked hard to maintain a united front keeping their enemies at bay, and keeping AOS safe. Together they were strong. Without all the infighting and clashes of soldiers the people of each kingdom grew to know and welcome the rulers of the other kingdoms.

Princess Jemma and Princess Skye were a welcome sight to every person in AOS; they were favored above the rest. The Golden Griffin, Sunshine, and the Shield of the First King became symbols of AOS's strength and might.

The people began to see themselves not as subjects of each kingdom but as subjects of AOS. The change of mindset was slow yet spread to each corner of AOS. The respective rulers began using a banner of their combined crests to represent AOS as whole. Every other kingdom around the world took notice.

And down south, past the Great Wall word of this amazing change reached Hydra's many ears. This was too much for Hydra, and the great enemy renewed effort to take AOS began in earnest.

**ONE YEAR LATER…**

Crisp wind blew back Skye's hair clearing her field of vision as she flew through the air. Her white membranous wings spread out letting her float on the air currents as her eyes searched the forest below for a familiar flash of gold and white.

The late fall weather was holding allowing the people a little more time before winter settled in. Skye could feel winter's approach through the sensitive skin of her wings yet the sun shinned brightly over head with only a few fluffy clouds to mar the beautiful blue.

A shadow suddenly washed over Skye and she twisted around to look up, to find Sunshine and Jemma grinning down at her. Jemma was laughing as Sunshine reached down with the tip of her bright golden wing on her right to tag Skye in the chest. The heavy thump was just enough to knock Skye off her flight pattern and cause her to tumble through the air. It only took Skye a moment to right herself but by then Jemma and Sunshine had a huge lead on her.

Skye had a bet with Jemma. Whoever reached the cave first wouldn't have to do any chores over their three day holiday. And since they kept the house and the cave in the dark forest as their own personal private retreats none of the servants would be there to do any of it for them. Not that they minded, the both loved the simplicity and joy they felt at taking care of themselves by themselves. The dark forest was still the most dangerous place in all of AOS which kept everyone out, everyone but Jemma, Skye and Sunshine.

Skye pushed hard with her wings and closed the distance until she was neck and neck with the beautiful beast. Jemma's light musical laughter carried over the wind as they raced to the cave. The fast approach gave no room for error as they all sped toward the small opening. Sunshine and Skye were so close their wings smacked into each other as they pushed for position.

In the very last second when the hair on the back of Skye's neck rose up in sudden fear she wasn't going to make it; Sunshine abruptly lifted her right wing and reached out with her front right paw smacking Skye's wing up to reach under and grab Skye by the arm yanking her close. In reflex Skye closed her wings folding them in as Sunshine wrapped two strong arms around Skye holding her close as they rushed the entrance. In two tense heart beats Sunshine brought them to a gentle halt halfway inside the cave.

"That was amazing Sunshine! I thought we were both done for, I can't believe you grabbed Skye so fast!" Jemma exclaimed with giddy excitement as she slid off the Griffin.

"Oh! Skye! Are you okay?" Jemma yelped abruptly remembering her wife was underneath Sunshine.

Muffled, mirthful laughter was the only response Jemma received as Sunshine sat up still hugging Skye to her chest. Skye had latched on with all four limbs and was still holding tightly as her whole body shook with laughter. Jemma relaxed and Sunshine made a loud purring sound. Skye released her iron grip on Sunshine carefully setting her feet down before letting the Griffin go.

"That was fun!" Skye announced with a huge grin as she reached up to grab Sunshine's face to kiss her shiny black beak.

"You always surprise me Sunshine." Jemma told the golden Griffin getting the magical beast to purr louder.

"I thought I was going to hit the wall. My last thought before Sunshine snatched me up was how pissed you were going to be at me for being so reckless." Skye admitted hanging her head low as she slowly walked over to her wife.

"Oh I am mad at you for being so reckless and careless with your life but this time I was partly to blame. We both need to take better care. We can't expect Sunshine to rescue us every time." Jemma commented in a slight scolding tone.

Skye lifted her head and smiled at Jemma with a twinkle in her eyes. Jemma smiled back staring into Skye's deep brown eyes for a long moment. Though they had only been married for six years their love still felt new, all-consuming and so intoxicating. Both women found themselves getting lost in the other's eyes marveling at the flecks of colors in each orb.

"I love you so much Jemma."

"I love you too Skye. Oh! I almost forgot. Sunshine?" Jemma turned to the Griffin who had wandered over to the mouth of the cave, her eyes on the Dark Forest around them.

The Griffin turned at the sound of Jemma's voice to look her mistress in the eyes. Jemma smiled sweetly as she asked Sunshine.

"Skye and I will be fine here. I need you to check the house then sweep the forest. I need to know that we're really alone. Okay Sunshine?"

Sunshine nodded her head once then opened her wings and launched from the mouth of the cave. Both women watched the golden Griffin fly off heading directly to the small house Skye grew up in deep in the heart of the Dark Forest.

"You know I'm still surprised General May doesn't want use of the house. Not even as a hunting cabin." Jemma commented turning to look deeper into the cave with an expression of determination.

Skye knew the look on her wife's face; Jemma was mentally taking note of everything in the cave. No one had touched it since their last visit yet Jemma took stock of every item to be sure no one had disturbed it. It only took a moment and Jemma did it every time they returned to the Dark Forest.

Over time Skye noted that Jemma tended to do so with all of her things, Jemma didn't like anyone touching her stuff. The few body servants Jemma allowed protected the princess's privacy better than the soldiers did. Skye enjoyed and loved that about her wife, Skye was a private person as well. With so much of their lives given over to the people what little that was truly theirs, especially their privacy was guarded like a rare treasure. A gift Skye and Jemma held dear.

Jemma walked to the back of the cave taking off and hanging up her cloak before retrieving a bundle of firewood from the cord they had stashed along with their other supplies. After they were married their honeymoon was spent alone in the Dark Forest. They made the house and the cave their own. In the cave Skye built shelves to make a pantry and storage area, Jemma sewed curtains to section off an area for their bedroom. There was a lot of room for Sunshine and they were all very comfortable.

Skye followed her wife, a smile coloring her face as she watched Jemma pull out their cooking utensils and pots. Jemma always kept a schedule in her mind, and planned out every moment of their private time to ensure they never wasted a moment.

"I love your efficiency. I bet you'll have the fire going and this place dusted and ready before the water heats." Skye commented her smile turning into a happy grin.

"I will if you help me." Jemma commented and continued to pull out and set out what they usually used.

"I don't want stew tonight." Skye announced and snuck up behind Jemma to lay a quick gentle kiss on the shorter woman's exposed neck.

"Oh really? And what shall we be having tonight? The sun will be down in little over an hour. It's already begun to set and I've already sent Sunshine to the other house." Jemma pointed out and Skye's grin widened.

"That won't be a problem." Skye announced making Jemma stand up and turn around to face her wife.

"Skye I don't want you out hunting for hours just to get us a meal. We have everything we need here. Don't you like my cooking?" Jemma asked trying not to be sensitive.

"I love your cooking but you always cook for us. I want to do it tonight. And I promise I won't take all night hunting. I'll be quick." Skye assured her.

"What will you get?" Jemma asked immediately warming up to the idea of Skye cooking.

Skye was not a normal cook, she didn't do recipes or use regular ingredients as Jemma had been taught. Instead Skye had learned how to cook from Aunt May and the Dark Forest, so her combinations were odd and unusual though they always tasted amazing.

"Oh, I don't know. I'll have to see what's out and about."

"Okay. I know I can't stop you from going, I know how you get once you get your mind on something. Be back quickly."

"I will. I'll be back before the last light fades. Have the fire ready." Skye replied reaching out to take Jemma's hand.

Skye pulled Jemma close and kissed her firmly on the lips. Each touch, each kiss, each look arose a raging fire of desire in both women. They were still learning how to curb and mute it when necessary. The kiss, chaste at first quickly fell prey to passion as both women deepened the kiss hungry for more. For a long moment they both became lost in each other, then the wind picked up reminding them both of the outside world and they pulled apart grinning with happiness.

"I'll be back in a bit." Skye announced with a shy smile and a nod of her head as she stepped toward the mouth of the cave.

"Skye! Wait!" Jemma called her wife back.

Skye turned around to see Jemma rushing after her with her dagger held out hilt first.

"You can't forget this. It was the whole reason we stopped here first and not the house." Jemma commented with a knowing smile and Skye nodded in agreement with a sheepish smile.

"I don't know what I would do without you Jemma." Skye replied taking the dagger and slipping it into its place on her hip.

The dagger was a gift from Jemma to Skye for their second wedding anniversary. Jemma had spent over a moon collecting the materials for the weapon then a half a moon putting everything together. The weapon was simply made yet with the finest materials in all of AOS.

The blade that never lost its edge was made of green ore from the Floating Mountains deep in Queen Hand's kingdom. The hilt was made of brass and gold from the mines deep in King Fury's kingdom. The handle was wood from the sacred banyan tree that grew along the east coast next to the Gray Sea along with red fairy hair from the dark forest fairies to bind it all together. Jemma then blessed the weapon with her own blood mixed with Sunshine's tears ensuring that as long as Skye kept possession of the dagger no harm would come to her.

Jemma pulled Skye in for one last quick kiss and stood at the mouth of the cave to watch Skye fly off. She loved watching Skye soar through the air, to be honest she loved watching Skye do anything or even nothing at all.

When Skye disappeared from her line of sight Jemma turned and walked back into the cave to finish preparing it for Skye's return. They both had set up and clean up down to a science allowing Jemma to finish fast allowing her the luxury to lounge in front of the growing fire. The wind carried a chill that Jemma knew well, it would bring snow soon and winter would be upon them.

"This could be our last trip here for the season. That would be a shame." Jemma commented out loud to herself.

Jemma set a pot of water to heat and pulled out their tea stash and one of their cups. As she waited for the water to boil Jemma's mind wandered to the recent past. The last six years had been the happiest of her life.

For so many years Jemma had dreaded getting married. She always saw it as a prison sentence, a literal ball and chain to slow her down and keep her in place. Something she had been certain would slowly yet surly kill her. Then the gods smiled down upon her putting Skye back into her life.

Skye rescued Jemma and showed her a world full of happiness, contentment, satisfaction and pure joy. Marriage took on new meaning for Jemma; marriage became strength, support and proud love. To marry the only person she's ever loved with her body and soul and to have it recognized by every person in AOS felt amazing. And every time Jemma tried to imagine what her life would be like without Skye, she couldn't. It was just an empty hole where her life was now.

"A true gift from the gods one that I cherish every day." Jemma stated out loud then made a quiet prayer to Oshun, the goddess of Love thanking her for her blessing.

The water began to boil and Jemma poured herself a cup moving the pot away from the direct flame to keep the water hot. Letting the tea steep for a long moment Jemma thought back on six years of marital bliss and chuckled quietly acknowledging that not every day was perfect.

Arguments and fights they've had over those same six years floated up making Jemma laugh. Some were over silly things, some were over serious things. Both women had to adjust to being in a serious long term relationship and had to figure out what it really meant to them individually to be a couple. It was not an easy adjustment and they still butted heads on occasion.

Jemma was intellectual in her initial reactions to the world, she like to figure it out and plan her response. Skye was action oriented and prone to reacting to things. Neither approach was wrong yet it was counterproductive to their combined goals. And after a few heated conversations Jemma began using Sunshine to force Skye to take a moment to think things through before rushing off. Sunshine would usually hold Skye with her arms or just lay down on her to keep her still. And it worked. Even in deadly serious situations the gesture from Sunshine always made Skye laugh and calm down.

Jemma looked up to see her wife's things stacked up neatly along the cave wall mixed in with her own things. Every item brought a fresh memory, mostly good memories, thankfully. Every day with Skye was an adventure for Jemma, she loved it and hoped that the gods, especially Oshun would bless the two of them for many more years to come.

Jemma was so lost in her thoughts of Skye that she didn't notice her wife return or that the last of the sun's light was fading from the sky. She was still lost in thought when Skye walked in with a burlap sack in one hand and a skinned prepped rabbit in the other.

"Jemma? Jemma?"

Skye called out to her wife and got no response so she set down the bag and the rabbit on a clean surface. Jemma had a particular deep thought expression on her face that Skye knew well. She knelt down next to Jemma and reached out gently touching Jemma's arm startling her wife.

"Oh! Skye! I must have been lost in my own mind. I didn't notice you had returned."

"Something bothering you? I thought we both agreed to leave the kingdom's problems at the castle?" Skye asked moving to sit down pressed up next to Jemma.

Jemma automatically leaned on Skye as she took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh.

"It not the kingdom. It's us, our marriage." Jemma replied in a heavy rather wistful tone that alarmed Skye.

"Did I do something wrong again?" Skye asked in a serious manner that snapped Jemma from her introspection.

"What? Something wrong? No! Of course not Skye. I was just thinking how wonderful and amazing it's been these last few years. I never thought I'd enjoy being married this much but I do. I love it. However I will also admit I may have changed my mind because of the wonderful woman I married. I feel so blessed Skye."

"Even with all the fights we've had, like that one just a couple of days ago?" Skye asked reaching out to take her wife's hand and bring it to her lips to lay gentle kisses along Jemma's palm.

"Yes. Absolutely. The fights remind me the dream that we live each day _is real_. No magic, no sleeping, no hallucinations that this, _us_, is our life. The dream made real. I love you so much Skye." Jemma stated in a reverent tone that made Skye's heart swell with love.

Skye reached up with both hands to gently cradle Jemma's face as she leaned in laying a gentle kiss on her wife's lips. Jemma opened her mouth reaching for Skye with her tongue, her hands reaching out to grab Skye's shirt and pull her closer. Skye deepened the kiss and both women lost themselves in the wonderful moment.

Jemma reached down to pull up Skye's shirt; she needed to feel Skye's soft smooth skin under her fingertips when it suddenly dawned on her and she pulled back breaking the moment.

"You brought back rabbit? Did you get root vegetables too? Skye are you making us that rabbit dish that you made the first time we met?" Jemma asked in an excited rush and Skye grinned nodding yes.

"You're such a romantic Skye. And you're so thoughtful and sweet. Thank you." Jemma gushed and pulled Skye in for another long deep kiss.

When they came up for air Skye was a little dazed by the intensity of the kiss and grinned as she replied. "I know how much you like it. I wanted this trip to be special."

"Skye! Every day with you is special." Jemma protested and Skye burst out into hearty laughter that Jemma was quick to join in on.

"You really are thoughtful Skye and this is special. Thank you."

Skye smiled and leaned in kissing Jemma again. They made out for a few minutes when Jemma abruptly stopped and pulled back.

Jemma glanced at the rabbit and commented standing up, "You should put the rabbit on. I'll be in the back waiting."

"Um, what?" Skye asked momentarily confused.

Skye looked up to her wife as Jemma walked slowly to the back of the cave where their bed was set up. Jemma was slowly removing her clothing getting Skye's eyes to widen in surprise then excitement. Getting the point Skye rushed to prep the rabbit and vegetables to slow roast over the fire.

It only took a few minutes yet to Skye it felt like days as she prepared their dinner. Once everything was on the fire Skye scanned the area straightening up a little to ensure nothing disturbed them while their dinner cooked. Content with how it was set up Skye grabbed a skin of wine and a skin of water carrying it to the back where her wife awaited.

"Jemma, honey, did you grab the cups?" Skye asked looking around for the pair of simple wood cups Skye herself had carved during their first year of marriage.

"I got them. Are you done?" Jemma asked from the bed.

The bed was a series of furs and blankets brought to the cave over the years. It was softer and more comfortable than their bed at the castle.

"Yup, I'm all yours." Skye announced stepping through the curtain and almost dropped both skins.

Jemma was naked lying on her side, posing on top the furs waiting for Skye with a look of hunger in her eyes. Jemma's hair was draped over her shoulders, soft firelight filtering through the cloth bathed Jemma in golden hues catching the only things Jemma never took off. A simple gold necklace with her wedding ring attached and a delicate matching gold belly chain. Skye had made it herself after finding a good size nugget of pure gold.

Skye was stunned silent Jemma's beauty overwhelmed her senses. Her mouth watered and her breathing picked up as her heart thumped hard in her chest. Even after six years of marriage, Jemma's natural beauty never failed to take Skye's breath away.

Skye dragged her gaze over every inch of Jemma's creamy supple body causing a needful ache to bloom between her legs. Almost in reflex Skye began shedding her clothes quickly, her wings stretched out in eager anticipation.

Jemma's eyes sparkled watching her wife's reaction; she absolutely loved how Skye responded to her naked body it never failed to make her feel beautiful. Plus Skye's wings twitched, spread out and retracted in response to Skye's emotions. In times like this Jemma knew to watch Skye's wings as much as the rest of her to gage how close to climax Skye was.

"Do you like what you see?" Jemma asked in a soft purr.

Skye couldn't even form word's all she could do was stare hard and nod yes. Jemma smiled and opened her arms welcoming her wife. Skye grinned shedding the last of her undergarments, her wings twitching as she joined Jemma in bed.

No words were spoken as Skye knelt next to Jemma with a happy smile as she leaned over laying soft kisses along Jemma's shoulder, arm and hip. Ever the impatient one Jemma gently lifted Skye's face and led her to lie on top.

"I need to feel all of you Skye." Jemma whispered.

Skye nodded and put her full weight on Jemma kissing her deeply. Jemma entwined her legs with Skye's pressing close, her hands wandered over smooth skin teasing as they went. Skye used her wings to hold herself up so she could use both hands to massage both of Jemma's breasts at the same time. Jemma moaned and took advantage of the space between them to reach down with both hands. With her left she squeezed Skye's firm ass with her right she slipped long delicate fingers down into soft curls to feel slick folds. Deftly Jemma pushed two fingers deeper finding Skye's clit stroking it with amazing methodical intent making Skye break the kiss to moan and tremble lightly.

Everywhere Jemma touched her started a fire that fed the ache between her legs. Skye's heart beat quickened and her breathing shortened into heavy panting. Jemma's tongue teased her ear and neck and the ache turned into a throb. Skye opened herself to her wife and Jemma slipped three fingers deep inside in the same moment she found Skye's lips and kissed her deeply.

Skye was helpless against Jemma's kiss and touch; her wife seemed to know her body better than she did. Skye leaned on her wings to keep her upright, a sheen of sweat formed and her whole body trembled hard as Jemma moved her aggressive kisses down Skye's neck to her breasts. Thrusting her fingers deep inside Skye, Jemma watched her wife's body closely she knew how close to the edge Skye was and happily grinned when Skye finally tipped over.

Jemma loved the feel of being inside Skye when she orgasmed, she loved the out of control twitching of the muscles, the labored heavy breath and the amazing salty sweat that covered Skye's tan smooth skin. When Skye finally collapsed on top of Jemma, she held Skye for a long moment enjoying the loud hard thumping of her wife's heart.

"That was faster than last time. What sort of magic have you worked over me Jemma?" Skye asked unable to open her eyes.

Jemma giggled, she could still feel Skye's leg muscles twitching as she calmed.

"It's the same magic you worked over my heart. So you tell me." Jemma answered nuzzling into Skye's neck to kiss Skye's pulse point.

Skye raised up looking down at Jemma giving her wife a sweet happy smile. Their eyes locked and Skye confessed.

"You know I'm not one to pray to the gods. I do for myself, I need no help. And yet, I do pray to Oshun. I pray to her every morning when I wake up with you and every night when we fall asleep. I pray to her to thank her for you. And I will sing Oshun's praises every day until I pass."

It was rare for Skye to speak of the gods and even rarer for her to make such a confession. Inside Jemma was squealing with joy, each moment of trust between them strengthened their bond. In moments like this, Jemma could physically feel her bond to Skye, physically feel the love.

"We are blessed. I pray our good fortune continues." Jemma commented reaching up to pull Skye back down to kiss her.

Skye did as she was beckoned and deepened the kiss. The conversation fell away as Skye made her intent known to her wife as she slowly shifted lower kissing, licking and nibbling a path down Jemma's body. When Skye reached Jemma's breasts she lingered licking and sucking on each one driving Jemma wild, it wasn't until Jemma became aggressive with her grinding on Skye that she finally moved lower still.

"You're such a tease Skye." Jemma whispered.

Skye grinned and continued her slow tortuous kisses over Jemma's body. In the soft light of the fire past the curtains Skye could make out every detail of Jemma's skin. The patches of soft blonde hair over creamy skin dotted with tan freckles. The light, barely visible scars, peppered over Jemma's ribs, hips, and legs.

In the back of Skye's mind, she sighed and promised to protect Jemma better. She never minded her own scars but she didn't like seeing them, even the insignificant ones, on her wife. After that, each kiss Skye laid on Jemma's skin was a silent promise.

Jemma could feel the shift in Skye, felt the conflict so much so Jemma almost asked Skye to stop so she could ask Skye what was bothering her. Only a moment later Skye seemed to regain focus on moving lower down her wife's body and when Skye began laying kisses along her hips Jemma forgot her concern and let the question pass.

Pushing the dark thoughts of losing Jemma in battle out of her mind, Skye focused on pleasing her wife. And she intended to do it her favorite way, by tasting every inch of her. Getting situated between Jemma's legs Skye took a few moments to tease Jemma's hips and the insides of her thighs while gently playing with the soft light brown curly hair.

Skye loved the way her wife smelled, the way her wife tasted and how wet she'd get from just a little teasing. She loved it so much teasing Jemma was almost as hard on Skye as it was on Jemma. She was as impatient as her wife and went straight for the honey pot. Using her tongue to find Jemma's clit, Skye teased a little more and wrapped one strong arm around Jemma's right thigh and used her left hand to part the soft curly pubic hair to give her tongue free range. Teasing and tasting every inch of Jemma before concentrating on her clit Skye enjoyed herself immensely taking her sweet time.

Jemma was soaked in sweat trembling out of control and unable to open her eyes when she orgasmed hard for the third time in a row. She pushed Skye off rolling over onto her side and immediately passed out from exhaustion. Skye couldn't be happier.

Getting up Skye covered Jemma in a light blanket and grabbed her blue green robe wrapping it around herself before pouring herself a cup of wine. She left the bedroom to check on the rabbit, it was cooking well and would be ready in an hour or so. Skye wandered over to the mouth of the cave to stare out at the Dark Forest at night.

Dots of glowing color in the darkness told Skye exactly where the tree line was. Blues, purples, pinks and greens each and every one a visual signal of something deadly in the Dark Forest and yet to Skye it was a visual signal she was home.

Skye had grown up in the Dark Forest then she traveled the world never settling in any one place for to long. Her return to AOS was her return to Jemma, and her home became wherever Jemma was. After they were married they constantly traveled spending equal time in each kingdom. Time in the South meant time with her father and half-brother. Time in the West meant spending time with Jemma's father and brother. Time in the North meant spending time with Queen Hand and Princess Faith.

Time in the East meant time with Aunt May and General Hill at Shield. Skye was fond of the school that was once King Garrett's home. Castle Garrett was a formidable yet perfect place for the new school. It could house a large amount of people and the necessary training facilities. The school also allowed a keen mind to keep an eye on the East. Each trip to each kingdom brought good and bad things. They were forced to always be careful, extra cautious and sometimes it still wasn't enough.

The only time Skye could relax was also the only time Skye could be truly alone with Jemma. They both even made an effort to spread the word of how _very dangerous_ the Dark Forest was to ensure their trips and their time alone was never interrupted.

Tonight Skye's mind wandered to the past, to the first night she spent with Jemma all those years ago when they were just children, the night they found Sunshine. Skye was enamored with Jemma right away; to be honest they were enamored with each other almost immediately. Thinking of that day that night and the day that followed Skye chuckled many times.

While Jemma slept and the rabbit cooked Skye pulled out the book Jemma had given her when they first met. Skye had read the book dozens of times over and tonight as the moon began to rise she flipped it open to read it one more time again.

Skye was deep into the book when she remembered the rabbit and hurried to pull it off the spit.

"Did it burn?"

Skye glanced over her shoulder at the sound of her wife's voice and noticed Jemma standing behind her wrapped up in her white robe. She looked half asleep.

"No. It's perfect. How did you sleep?"

"Very well. Did I miss anything?" Jemma asked coming up behind Skye to hug her from behind.

"Nope. Would you like some tea? The rabbit will keep, everything will stay warm. We brought bread, I could toast us some bread?" Skye rambled leaning back into Jemma and loving the light kisses Jemma was laying up and down her neck.

"All of that sounds amazing." Jemma replied nibbling on Skye's ear.

Skye giggled and gently pried herself away from her wife. "If you want me to do all of that I need to be able to move around."

"Only if you must." Jemma sighed dramatically and Skye giggled again.

Skye put water on to heat for tea and pulled some of the bread they brought with them out to toast over the fire. Jemma sat down where Skye had been reading and noticed the book and the ribbon used to keep Skye's place.

"Reading mother's book again?"

"It's still my favorite." Skye replied with a shrug.

"Mine too. Do you mind after dinner if we read it together?" Jemma asked picking the book up and flipping it open, to where Skye had left off.

"Would you mind reading it out loud for the both of us?" Skye asked keeping her eyes on her task missing Jemma's growing smile.

"I wouldn't mind at all. That sounds like a wonderful idea Skye."

Skye made them both tea and toasted bread before setting out the rabbit and roasted roots. They ate a hearty meal and drank most of the skin of wine as they discussed all that they wanted to do while on their seven day trip alone. When they were done they cuddled by the fire, drinking more wine as Jemma read from the book. After the fire died down to low embers they set the book down and went back to bed. They made love until the sun came up.

That next afternoon when they finally roused from their deep slumber they took their time getting up. Eventually they cleaned up the cave and moved over to the house before sunset. When they arrived they found Sunshine napping on the roof soaking up the last of the sun. The Griffin's bright white fur around her neck sparkled in the light, the golden coat that covered her seemed to shimmer adding to the mirror effect, her shiny black beak created.

"She looks incredibly happy. I hate to disturb her." Skye commented setting Jemma down a short distance from the house.

Skye had carried Jemma, bridal style, flying them to the house. Of course Sunshine heard their approach long before they cleared the trees. Sunshine began twitching her tail back and forth letting both women know she knew they were there.

"We won't. She won't come down until she's ready. She knows where here. Come on let's see how the house looks. We may to use our fall back supplies if you can't find another rabbit tonight." Jemma commented reaching out and taking her wife's hand as they walked together.

"I can find us something else if you don't want rabbit. There's more game in this area than by the cave so we have more choices." Skye commented trying to be helpful only Jemma had other ideas.

"I was thinking something more along the lines of you not going anywhere."

The comment was casual and offhand yet Skye stopped at the door. Jemma was still holding on to Skye and was pulled back just as she opened the front door to the house.

"What?" Jemma asked looking at Skye over her shoulder.

Skye broke out in a big smile as she pulled Jemma back to snatch her up in her arms to carry Jemma over the threshold.

"That's what."

"You're so romantic Skye."

"You deserve it and so much more. I'm just trying to do my part." Skye joked, carrying Jemma all the way inside.

Setting Jemma down they both turned to look around, besides a little dust the house was exactly as they left it. Jemma went straight to the bedroom and was quick to change the bedding. Skye checked the fireplace and the pantry making sure they had adequate supplies. She added the few things they brought with them and began dusting everything. Jemma snuck outside to whisper something to Sunshine and when she returned Skye had finished.

"Are you done?" Jemma asked walking back inside and removing her cloak hanging it up on the special hook on the wall.

Skye was still making sure she had not missed anything and answered over her shoulder. "I think so."

"Good." Jemma replied slipping off her boots and her jacket placing them by the cloak.

"Hey did you check the wood pile? I haven't refilled the cord since last summer." Skye asked adding a handful of logs to the fire place from the shelf along the wall.

"I did it's still three fourths full." Jemma answered as she continued undressing behind Skye.

In a few moments Jemma had removed most of her clothing, she left on the lose shirt she had borrowed from Skye. Padding softly up to Skye, Jemma grinned reaching down untying and removing Skye's cloak for her while finished stacking the wood in the fireplace.

"Oh, thanks Honey." Skye replied as the stack tumbled over.

Skye frowned and knelt back down in front of the fireplace to fix the wood stack. Jemma hung up Skye's cloak and turned with a dramatic flourish to show off her mostly nude body hoping to get a response from her wife only to be firmly disappointed when she noticed Skye still preoccupied with the fireplace. Frowning Jemma thought hard of what she could do next to get her wife's attention.

An idea hit her, she grinned walking back over to Skye still stacking the wood. Jemma stood a half an arm's length behind Skye and gently reached out with both hands and very lightly ran her finger tips down the length of Skye's enclosed wings.

The touch was feather light yet it sent shockwaves through Skye that immediately hit her right between the legs. Still kneeling in front of the fireplace Skye shivered closing her eyes momentarily at the overwhelming sensual feeling. Skye took a deep breath eyes still closed while her wings opened on their open stretching out a little toward Jemma. And Jemma was quick to take advantage.

Using both hands to lightly trace invisible patterns over both of Skye's wings Jemma leaned in kissing the very sensitive skin of each wing just above where it connected to Skye's back. Each light kiss made Skye's breathing hitch, each touch made the waves of shocking pleasure roll through her stronger.

The room grew very quiet and Jemma could hear Skye's shift in breathing. With a big smile Jemma continued to run her fingertips lightly over Skye's wings then leaned in and used her tongue to trace the skin along Skye's back and up each wing. Growing bold Jemma used her wet tongue to lick swirling circles on each wing and Skye moaned trembling lightly. Jemma's smile turned into a smirk and she paused, backing off for a brief moment and Skye almost tipped over.

Setting her other knee down and her right hand palm down to balance herself Skye panted softly trying to reign in her demanding libido. Every touch to her wings was felt like a touch between her legs only a little more intense. For Skye the heat of Jemma's breath felt like feather strokes over her skin, each press of Jemma's lips felt like Jemma was stroking her clit, each lick of Jemma tongue like Jemma was deep inside her. The pleasure was bone deep. Skye was reduced to mewing noises and short gasping breaths, forced to place both hands palm down upon the ground to remain upright. Skye's toes curled and her body twitched when Jemma began sucking lightly on Skye's wings.

Once Jemma learned just how sensitive Skye's wings really were Jemma never missed an opportunity to use that sensitivity to turn her wife into a pile of twitching sweaty mush. The trick was though, touching Skye like this was only enough to take Skye to the edge yet not enough to tip her over.

Skye was drenched in sweat trembling hard, she was so close. Jemma's tongue and fingertips had short circuited Skye's mind, stripped her bare and left her vulnerable to the overwhelming waves of intense pleasure. Jemma's touch slowed then stopped and disappeared. Skye couldn't speak or move, she could only pant with stars in her eyes. Before Skye could wonder where Jemma had gone, she felt a gentle stroke to her pussy through her pants with each new stroke a little harder than the last. It didn't take much, Skye cried out Jemma's name as she orgasmed hard. Skye crumpled to the floor on her side eyes closed breathing hard. She couldn't move.

Jemma watched this with a huge satisfied smirk she leaned down over Skye kissing her wife's sweaty cheek whispering in Skye's ear.

"I promised you before we left your fathers that I was going to pay you back for that wonderful morning. Well consider this payback my love."

Jemma got up walking over to their bed and lying down on top the covers to patiently wait. Over by the hearth Skye slowly came back to the world. When her strength returned Skye got up commenting.

"Thank you Jemma, for waiting until we were inside the house to do that. I appreciate your foresight. Unlike that last party at my fathers and you know they'll be talking about that…well talking about me for a long time to come."

Jemma burst out in hearty deep laughter. Skye grinned, shedding her clothes as she walked over to the bed. When she reached Jemma, Skye climbed in lying next to her wife.

"I'm not sorry for what I did but I do apologize for causing you any embarrassment. I love your wings Skye. I didn't mean to do that to you during dinner, I just wanted to keep touching you." Jemma admitted and Skye burst out laughing.

"Do you hate me for that?" Jemma asked with big worried eyes as she forced Skye to look at her.

"Never my love. Never. I love your affection for my wings. Let them have their stories." Skye stated leaning in kissing Jemma before confessing.

"I never told you this before Jemma but you are the only person who's touched my wings that I've enjoyed. Everyone tries, everyone feels different and I don't like it with anyone but you."

"Really? I love that but I wonder why?" Jemma replied rolling over on top of Skye's naked body.

"Maybe it's too intimate. Like, it's too close. And you're the only one I want to get _that _close too."

"That makes sense." Jemma agreed then asked a moment later. "So what does it feel like to have someone other than me touch your wings?"

"Like a drooling horse licking you in between your toes. It makes my skin crawl, and it grosses me out and makes me a little punchy."

"Punchy? Really?" Jemma asked utterly fascinated.

"Yes. And I have hit a few people when they got grabby. I've never liked people touching me, not even those I was intimate with. You're the only one Jemma."

"You make me feel special Skye." Jemma softly replied with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Good because you are special, very special. And mine, all mine and I love it. I love you." Skye replied in the same soft tone looking her wife deep in the eyes.

Silent happy tears spilled down Jemma's face and Skye was quick to wipe them away and lay soft kisses all over Jemma's face. They began kissing deeply and when Jemma slipped a thigh in between both of Skye's legs pressing up against Skye's still sensitive core Skye moaned and broke the kiss.

"Hey, before we get started again. What about dinner?" Skye asked.

"Sunshine's taking care of it."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah."

"Jemma, the last time Sunshine brought back fresh meat it was too torn up to eat. Are we making stew?"

Jemma started laughing. "Trust me. This time will be better."

"Okay. I trust you, always and forever."

"I love you too Skye."

Jemma leaned in kissing Skye deeply. Skye was eager to touch and taste Jemma. Getting lost in each other was easy and before they both knew it was dark outside. Skye eventually pried herself away from Jemma long enough to start a fire in the hearth bringing warmth and light to the house. Skye checked on Sunshine and found a very fresh dead deerjust outside the front door. There was barely a mark on the carcass. Jemma was smug and Skye was impressed; now they had meat for the rest of their stay.

Four days of total bliss, of wallowing in each other, of playing with Sunshine and of lounging around the Dark Forest. They made their special annual trip to pay tribute to the Dark Fairy Queen Rana.Both women felt indebted to the Fairy Queen for her help rescuing Jemma all those years ago. And even though Skye had already repaid her debt to the Fairy Queen twice over, both Skye and Jemma felt it necessary to continue to pay proper tribute.

The respect both women showed along with their continued efforts to protect the Dark Forest and thus the home of the dark fairy kingdom earned them the Fairy Queen's respect and one might even say friendship. No others could boast of being on first name terms with the Fairy Queen.

On the fifth day, after a hearty breakfast of wild goose eggs, venison and wild raspberries. Jemma decided to groom Sunshine in the open space in front of the house it was a long task that took a couple of hours. Skye offered to assist and Jemma declined, Jemma liked the one on one time with Sunshine which Skye completely understood. And knowing her wife as she did Jemma was quick to suggest.

"You know today is a beautiful day. Maybe the last nice one we get in a while since I can feel the snow coming now. You should go for a run. You haven't done that in months and you are always saying how you never have time for the fun stuff anymore."

"Are you trying to get rid of me Jemma?" Skye asked knowing full well how she hovered over Jemma when she had nothing to occupy her time.

"Maybe a little. The run would do you good and you always feel so much better when you do." Jemma pointed out and Skye chuckled nodding in agreement.

"Okay, you're right. You're always right."

"Did you hear that Sunshine! You're my witness that Skye finally admitted I'm always right." Jemma exclaimed enthusiastically to her Griffin.

Sunshine was lying in the sun mostly ignoring the both of them Jemma and Skye both waited for the Griffin to react when she didn't they both burst out laughing.

"Okay. If I'm going for a run I'll go now so we can take a long bath in the hot spring when I get back. Sound good?" Skye asked pulling Jemma in for a long firm hug.

"Sounds great. Be safe."

"I will."

Skye kissed her wife on the lips giving her one last beaming smile then took off into the treetops. It had been a handful of months since the last time she let herself run full blast through the treetops and as she sped her way through the forest Skye was relieved to know she had not lost her edge.

It was a beautiful day, the sun was out the sky was clear without a cloud in sight. Yet the air was chilled, the ground cold and Skye knew the snow would come soon. At the least it would hit before they left the Dark Forest.

Running at full speed until her chest burned and sweat poured off of her Skye enjoyed herself immensely. For fun she ran her old route from when she was a child and in training. Skye ended up taking a break in the same tree she found herself in all those years ago when she rescued Jemma and Fitz. It took her a moment to recognize the tree and when she did she had a nice long laugh about it.

Laying back on a branch Skye closed her eyes and enjoyed the cool breeze drying the sweat from her face. The quiet afternoon was suddenly interrupted by a quiet cart rolling down the road, the rumble of the cart's wheels almost drowning out the sound of rhythmic hoof beats on packed earth. Curious Skye opened her eyes and sat up. The tree and the branch she was perched on still gave her a great view of the road that wrapped around that side of the Dark Forest.

The cart was black, the wheels muffled with rags tied around it. The hooves of the horse were similarly muffled and the rider wore all black with a mask covering their face. Watching the cart get closer the hairs on the back of Skye's neck stood up, a bad feeling sprouted in the pit of her stomach forcing Skye to follow the cart to see what it was up to.

Silently following the black cart for almost twenty minutes, Skye was disturbed to see it make the turn onto the road leading into the dark forest. Frowning Skye pulled up her own hood slipping her mask on and followed the cart into the Dark Forest. Trailing the cart slowly from the treetops Skye was disturbed to see the driver pull out a map and reference it.

Forced to get close and get a closer look Skye climbed down. The map was of the Dark Forest and even from the distance Skye knew exactly what those large **X**'s meant and why there were marked.

"Shit! They're after the fairy horde." Skye whispered and reached for her bow.

The bow was at the house next to The Shield of the First King with the rest of hers and Jemma's belongings. All Skye had on her, was her daggers and an assassin's cord. Huffing hard Skye tried to push down her irritation and frustration with herself and focus on the matter at hand. If that cart made it to any of the seven fairy hordes in the Dark Forest it would be disastrous. Making a snap decision Skye took a deep calming breath and took off after the cart.

Skye ran through the treetops catching up the cart and jumped down landing on the bench where the driver was seated. The jostling of her landing caught the driver's attention and brought the cart to an immediate halt. Skye pulled out one of her daggers and slit the driver's throat before they could pull their sword free. Skye stood up watching the body fall off the seat and nodded to herself glad that it was quick and easy.

Suddenly the cloth covering the cart flew open and four well-armed men in all black seated among copper cages stood up looking for the attacker. Alarmed Skye jumped down going for the fallen driver's sword in a mad dash before the other armed men could reach her. Once she hit the ground she twisted around throwing her dagger into the eye of the closest attacker and he fell instantly.

The three others tried to circle around her and Skye picked up the sword and pulled her other dagger out. The three men didn't hesitate to attack Skye they did so immediately as a single group. As seasoned warrior Skye didn't flinch, she tensed preparing. Skye clicked her tongue that special way and without hesitation she spit a ball of liquid fire into the face of the man in front of her in the very same moment she threw out her wings full force knocking the other two back.

The man in front of her screamed as he caught fire, Skye ignored him and turned to the other two. One was back on his feet fast and rushing her sword out, Skye engaged him and was shocked to find the man in black was very skilled. So skilled, it took Skye a few minutes to cut him down giving the other guy a chance to sneak up behind her. Skye smelled him first then she heard him approach, unfortunately this second guy was just as skilled as the other one.

The second man in black pulled out a second shorter sword and used both in his attack on Skye. They both lunged toward each other and in a fury of lightning quick strikes that took them around the cart twice Skye finally gutted the man. The confrontation left Skye winded and sweaty, which was unusual. Skye was very alarmed by how well trained these "collectors" were, it was highly unusual.

Concerned and a bit puzzled Skye checked the bodies and found evidence that these men were not just collectors but lethal assassins. Why they were hired to capture fairies in the Dark Forest still eluded Skye. She continued to dwell on it as she cleaned up after herself. The bodies she left for scavengers, the weapons she took along with the horse and the cart. To finish Skye set the copper cages inside the cart on fire to melt, no one would use them to capture fairies, not in her forest.

Skye moved to climb onto the horse when a sharp pain in her side she had not noticed before made itself known. Touching the sensitive spot with her bare hand Skye was alarmed to find herself bleeding. Pulling up her shirt to examine the wound Skye felt a heavy weight settle upon her shoulders. The wound was nothing more than a nick just enough to cut through the clothes and scratch her skin, still it was enough to make her bleed. The cut wasn't worrisome however the ugly red swelling around it and the yellow purple spider lines shooting out from it was.

"Oh shit. Damn it! Not yellow nightshade." Skye cursed through gritted teeth and took a deep calming breath.

Skye was furious that those men had coated their blades with such deadly poison yet she knew that giving in to the anger she felt would only make the poison spread faster. Yellow nightshade was the one of the worst poisons in the world and ninety nine out of a hundred people died within hours from it. It dissolved your organs while making you severely hallucinate. When dark fluid began seeping from your ears death was imminent, the dark fluid was liquefied brain matter. It was a horrible way to go.

Skye got off the horse and searched the bodies again. If these men had coated their blades with poison they should be carrying the antidote in case of accidental pricking. She spent a long time searching the bodies four times over and each time she came up empty. The severity of the situation washed over her and Skye crumpled, she fell back on her ass sitting in the dirt and burst into tears.

Once she was able Skye climbed back on the horse taking the cart and the horse back to the house. Skye dumped the cart hiding it well then rode as fast as the horse would allow and still it took two and half hours to make it back to Jemma. There was no direct path or road to reach the house, it was located deep in the dark forest and was purposely hidden so getting the horse there was not easy. By this time the poison had worked its way deep into Skye. The telltale yellow purple spider veins that showed the literal spread of the poison had stretched out from the wound onto her side to her arm, chest and back.

Jemma was still grooming Sunshine, playing with the golden Griffin's soft fur and teasing the magnificent beast that she was going to attach diamonds and gems to her fur and feathers to make Sunshine sparkle more. Sunshine kept subtly shaking her head no getting Jemma to giggle.

The afternoon quiet was shattered by hard hoof beats approaching. Immediately both Sunshine and Jemma were alarmed, they paused to stare down the road listening intently. Sunshine remained relaxed letting Jemma know it was Skye returning yet Jemma could feel Sunshine's muscles coil as if getting ready for some danger approaching. That combined with the fast approach Jemma felt a sinking sick feeling take root in her stomach. That's when Skye came into view she was barely in the saddle, drenched in sweat and very, very pale.

"Skye? Skye! Skye!" Jemma yelled out running over to the horse and catching Skye right before she fell from the saddle.

Limp like a rag doll too weak to move Skye felt Jemma's strong arms catch her and gently pull her down to the ground. Skye tried to talk to Jemma, to tell her what happened and the words wouldn't come. Deep sadness welled up in Skye, she knew her fate and hated she couldn't even muster the words to say goodbye to her wife. Tears slipped from her eyes and down her face as she fell unconscious.

Sunshine was at Jemma's side the whole time, as soon as Jemma set Skye down Sunshine circled them both twice while Jemma checked Skye. Jemma was not gentle as she checked her wife's body for wounds, in a few seconds she discovered the cut to Skye's side. Tears filled Jemma's eyes as she gasped taking in the ugly angry red swelling, the yellow purple veins, and the pasty cold skin. Jemma burst into tears.

"By the gods, no, not yellow nightshade anything but that! Sunshine I need your help to get Skye inside now!"

Sunshine crouched down next to Skye making it easy for Jemma to pick her wife up and drape her across Sunshine's back. The Griffin was in the house in a flash Jemma had to run to catch up. Sunshine laid Skye down on the bed and Jemma was quick to strip her wife to get a better look at the poisons progress. The veins of poison were spreading so fast, Jemma was overwhelmed.

Jemma knew the poison was a death sentence. There was only one cure for yellow nightshade and it could only be found in the Elvin kingdom. Desperate Jemma tried to wake Skye and failed. Skye grew even paler and her breathing became so shallow Jemma kept checking to make sure her heart was still beating. Unable to do anything about it herself Jemma broke down sobbing.

Sunshine watched the pair with intensity pacing back and forth as Jemma freaked out and sobbed. Sunshine grew alarmed and worried when Jemma lost her temper and began kicking and punching the nearby wall. Sunshine didn't like what she saw so she gently yet firmly stopped Jemma from hurting herself further by putting her body in the way. Forcing Jemma to look at her, Sunshine spoke to Jemma in their secret language immediately calming Jemma.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Sunshine. The one and only time you've used your special powers to heal us it took a lot out of you. You had that bald spot on your side for almost a year. I can't lose the both of you! I don't know what I would do if I lost the both of you!"

Sunshine turned away from Jemma to face Skye, using her beak Sunshine moved Skye's arm out of the way to get clear access to the wound. Jemma realized what the Griffin was doing and moved toward her. And Sunshine knowing Jemma's mind well stretched out her left wing pressing it against Jemma forcing her back and holding her against the wall.

"Sunshine! This isn't necessary I just want you to really think about this first. Sunshine!"

The Griffin ignored her mistress to use one of her claws to pop open Skye's poisoned wound letting green puss seep out. Sunshine leaned over Skye and tilted her head so that her right eye was directly over Skye's wound. Jemma stopped struggling and protesting to watch with great hope as the Griffin cried letting the tears fall directly into Skye's wound. Four tears in all.

Once that was complete Sunshine released Jemma, she rushed to Skye's side to see if it worked like it did last time. Sunshine watched just as close not moving away. The tears hovered over the puss for a long moment and then they soak in slowly dissolving the puss.

Jemma and Sunshine stood by Skye's side waiting and watching.

The puss eventually disappeared however the yellow purple veins remained as did the swollen wound. Jemma didn't know what to make of it. Sunshine however nodded, licked Skye's face and nuzzled Jemma.

"I guess we wait and see." Jemma whispered still staring at Skye.

And Jemma waited, patiently, however Skye did not wake, the veins remained and wound seemed to not change. Only the slow rise and fall of Skye's chest kept Jemma from completely losing it. The last time Sunshine saved them it worked so much faster, the fact that this was taking so much time was torture.

Eventually Jemma moved from Skye's side. She heated water, washed Skye, changed the bedding and covered Skye in a warm blanket. After eating a cold meal of bread and cheese Jemma sat next to Skye watching over her until late in the evening. Skye didn't move.

For three days Jemma watched Skye sleep. For three days Jemma monitored Skye's condition and over that time the terrible veins receded than disappeared. The swelling went down as the wound healed. These were good signs yet Skye broke out in a sweat and kept sweating along with suffering full body tremors. Jemma was terrified.

For those three days Jemma found herself praying to Oshun again and again and again. Sunshine's constant presence was Jemma's only comfort.

At the end of the third day, exhausted Jemma had been watching Skye all day with barely any change. The last of the poison seemed to be fading from Skye's body, the veins were gone and the color was slowly returning to her face. Jemma got up to relieve herself outside as she knelt behind the bushes to pee she reached out holding onto a nearby tree to steady herself. She was so tired, she couldn't think.

When she was done she wearily made a list of what she needed to do before she could fall asleep. Walking back into the house she noticed Sunshine sitting next to the bed staring down at something. Curious to what the Griffin was doing Jemma walked in further then around the large beast to see Skye sitting up looking half asleep and confused.

"Jemma? Jemma what happened?" Skye whispered her mouth dry and her throat sensitive it was obvious that was difficult to speak.

"Skye!" Jemma ran to her wife's side slamming into her to hug her fiercely.

"I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to wake up. It's been three days Skye! I thought I lost you." Jemma confessed bursting into tears still clutching Skye tightly.

"Three days? Did I die?" Skye asked blinking and trying to shake her head to clear the fog in her mind.

"Almost. You came back after your run on a horse. You were already half dead from yellow nightshade. If it wasn't for Sunshine's quick actions I would have lost you." Jemma explained through heavy tears.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Jemma can I have some water?"

"Of course!"

Jemma rushed from the bed to get the water skin and rushed back making Skye smile.

"Here, drink slowly." Jemma suggested as she helped her wife take a much needed drink of water.

Once Skye was able she explained to Jemma what happened and who those men were.

"Do you think they could have been Hydra? There have been a few sightings of them recently."

"I don't know. I'm just glad I'm not dead." Skye admitted still very weak.

"Me too. You should know Skye I was hesitant to use Sunshine to heal you. I questioned that maybe it would take too much from her. She held me against the wall with her wing and did it anyway. Sunshine loves you as much as I do." Jemma confessed.

"Really?" Skye replied a huge smile growing.

Skye turned to Sunshine and opened her arms to the Griffin. Sunshine got up and moved to press her chest against Skye and hand her head over Skye's shoulder. The hug was sweet and beautiful. Skye whispered her thanks to the Griffin while hugging the beautiful beast with both arms and Jemma started crying again.

Skye kissed Sunshine on the beak a few times then tried to get off the bed. Her weak legs wouldn't support her and Sunshine caught her. Jemma rushed around the bed to offer her assistance.

Sheepishly Skye asked, "Can you help me outside. I need to pee, badly."

"Of course Skye. I've got you."

Jemma helped Skye relieve herself then clean up. Skye was too exhausted to eat but she did drink some heated broth Jemma made for her. It wasn't much but it was enough to wipe Skye out. Jemma was quick to get them settled, Sunshine slept inside that night to watch over them both as they fell asleep in each other arms.

Over the next two days Jemma doted on Skye helping her return to health. Skye wanted to head west to make it to Jemma's father's before the snow hit however Jemma was insistent they not travel until Skye's strength returned. Unfortunately the weather turned bringing steady light snow. Both women watched the sky knowing their time was running out. They agreed despite Skye not being back to health they couldn't wait. They headed out the next morning at first light.

That morning the sun was out and traveling was easy even if they had to go slow for Skye. Jemma had kept the horse so they were able to maintain a steady pace. Jemma wanted the both of them to ride Sunshine to speed things along however Skye pointed out Sunshine could carry Jemma endlessly but the added weight of them both would force the Griffin to go as slow as they would if Skye were riding the horse. Jemma hated this logic yet she couldn't deny its truth.

They rode all day taking breaks regularly to help Skye deal with the strain of travel. That evening they were at the west edge of the dark forest. Skye found them shelter and they camped for the evening. They next day there moving before dawn, the weather to the east looked as if it were bringing a bad storm. They needed to cross a rather large river before the storm hit to continue traveling safely. If not they could get stuck for weeks.

They managed to stay ahead of the weather for three days, on the fourth the snow hit followed closely by a heavy hail storm. They rushed reaching the river to find a huge crowd of people also trying to cross. The wood bridge built over the raging river was only big enough for a cart or two horses side by side. With a hundred people trying to push their way through it was a horrible situation.

Both women stopped and gave each other knowing looks. This was a disaster waiting to happen. Despite her poor health Skye pulled the horse up next to her wife telling her.

"We have to do something Jemma. People are going to die if we don't take control."

"You're not strong enough yet. What if they pull you off the horse?" Jemma shot back frowning.

Jemma would never risk Skye's life her priority was both of their continued good health. However Skye was very stubborn and frowned back and kicked the horse into fast gallop directly into the confused frightened crowd of people.

"Skye! Skye! Damn it!"

Jemma took off after her wife and joined her in the crowd. One loud ear shattering cry from Sunshine and the crowd stopped and turned to see who it was. Every face in the crowd lit up and looked relieved when they realized who was there. Each person immediately calmed and looked to Jemma and Skye for instruction. Within a few minutes the crowd was moving at a steady safe pace.

The crowd was forced to move slowly due to the bottle neck. Jemma herded the people in the back while Skye kept people moving at the bridge. Both women kept an eye on the growing storm; the hail was growing in size every minute they lingered. Jemma and Skye both felt dread and little fear rise up the longer they took.

Finally the last group of twenty was being herded across. Jemma stayed in the back pushing stragglers forward. Skye was already across on the other side directing people to shelter to wait out the storm. A few large trees clustered together provided good shelter for those who had already crossed.

And as the last ten crossed the bridge an alarming cracking noise erupted under those people's feet and the bridge collapse underneath them. Four of the ten ran to safety making it to the other side. The other six fell into the icy water. Jemma was right there and was able to pull one person up on her side. The screams of two children caught Skye's attention and she rushed back to the river in time to see the collapse. Two that fell in never surfaced and were not seen again.

Skye saw the children and their mother hit the water and river take them away. Without second thought Skye spurred the horse into motion taking off after the children chasing them along the river's edge. The horse was not fast enough to match the speed of the swiftly moving river. Skye threw off her heavy cloak and spread her wings launching off the back of the horse and flapped her wings hard to catch up.

In three heartbeats Skye caught up and swooped down grabbing the half drowned mother who had a death grip on both of her children. Skye used what strength she had left to pull all three free from the water. She set the family down on the north side of the river's edge where they needed to be.

Too weak to take them far Skye set them all down on the snow covered ground right at the river's edge. Exhausted and light headed Skye fell to her knees next to the family. Skye was too dizzy to focus her eyes or to stand. Spots and darkness seeped into Skye's vision she knew what was happening and tried in vain to fight it. Swaying in place she passed out face down in the snow.

The woman Skye had saved was shaken, frightened and soaked to the bone yet she amazed she was still alive. Clutching her shivering children to her chest she giggled and laughed in relief and joy. Only then did she notice her savior passed out a few feet away. The woman moved pushing her children further back away from the river then crawled toward Skye to see if she was okay. As she moved a terrifying sound erupted underneath her, cracking of ice and the shifting of the ground underneath her frightened the woman. Backing up in fear then stopping herself, the woman frowned and lunged toward Skye trying to reach her.

And was too late. The ice that lined the river's edge gave way crumbling into the water and Skye tumbled in disappearing into the fast moving water.

"NO! NO! NO!" The woman screamed fresh tears bursting from her eyes.

Sobbing the woman cried out, "I'm so sorry Princess Skye. I'm so sorry! Why did you save me? Why me? I'm so sorry Princess Skye."

Back up the river on the other side Jemma and Sunshine made sure the survivors were on the right side of the river then helped them start a small fire to help warm them. The storm was finally letting up giving Jemma hope that those who fell in the water would survive.

The moment she was able Jemma took off down river after Skye. Jemma knew her wife well Skye would use every ounce of strength she had to save that family that fell in. And Jemma was determined to be there to rescue Skye when her ill health caught up with her. Sunshine was quick but it still took time to find the horse, there was no rider. Rushing further downstream Jemma and Sunshine found the mother and her two children shivering alongside the river.

When the woman saw Jemma she desperately tried to tell her what happened, only the cold wouldn't let her she was shivering to hard. Jemma knew that if she didn't get this woman and her children to a fire to warm quickly they would die. Jemma had Sunshine snatch all three up in her great paws and carry them back to the others by the remains of the bridge. They were building a temporary shelter and a bigger fire, Jemma had the woman sit close with her children.

As soon as the woman could she told Jemma what happened to Skye apologizing again and again and again. The woman tried to claim blame for what happened and Jemma refused to let her.

"Princess Skye is a woman of her own mind and heart and true hero. She would have wanted it to be like this with you and your children safe. Honor her by living well and raising these children to be good people."

"I'm so sorry Princess Jemma. I'm so sorry." The woman sobbed into her hands.

"She's not dead and I will find her. You'll see." Jemma assured the woman despite the sinking feeling washing over her.

The woman nodded and turned to hug her children. Jemma turned away walking back over to Sunshine climbing on and tugging on her reins to let her know she was ready to leave. Jemma felt dizzy, nauseous and lightheaded yet she clung tightly to Sunshine letting the Griffin resume the search for her wife.

They rushed back to where they found the woman and the snow began to fall again in a steady heavy blanket. Jemma didn't care she pushed Sunshine on searching down the river for Skye looking for any signs of her body or of her escaping the water. They went as fast as they could, searching both sides of the river for any sign, Jemma knew the longer they took the less chance Skye had.

The further they went down the river, the deeper into the snow storm they plunged. Heavy wet flakes covered everything distorting and hiding clues and frustrating both Jemma and Sunshine. Eventually they spotted a piece of Skye's coat on a branch half in the river. Sunshine landed nearby and Jemma rushed over to grab the clue.

They searched the river side and found light traces of someone getting pulled from the river. The snow was covering up the tracks quickly and they rushed to follow before it was too late.

Ten minutes later Sunshine lost the trail, the snow was too thick and the storm was getting worse. Still Jemma pushed them on and continued searching. She wasn't going to accept Skye's departure unless she saw her dead body and until that time Jemma would believe with all her heart her wife was alive and out there somewhere.

**A little earlier…**

Skye struggled to get to the river's edge, scrambling to grab hold of anything while tumbling every which way. It was impossible and just as Skye thought to use her wings to wedge her between some fast approaching rocks a tree branch in the water came up behind her knocking to side and into a cluster of large rocks. Skye was slammed into the rocks breaking her arm and bashing her in the head knocking her unconscious.

Blood poured from the wound as Skye she was swept further down river. The current pushed her to the side into a tree branch snagging part of her coat and stopping her from drifting further. It was only by Oshun's luck that she floated on her back and the snag kept her face from sinking under the water.

A tall man wearing a polar bear fur cloak approached the raging river and saw a woman snagged on the branch. Using a brown glove covered hand he flipped back the hood revealing a weathered older man with a mess of blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. The man raised both hands revealing a black purple cloak under the white one along with a heavy gold necklace with the old seal of the Eastern Kingdom on its pendant.

The man raised both hands toward the woman the pendant around his neck began to glow as he used his magic to raise the woman up out of the water. She was still snagged on the branch and he had to use force to pull her free. Levitating her and setting her down on snow covered ground the man knelt next to her and brushed aside her hair to see her face.

"Well, well, well, well, well I wasn't expecting this. Today is my lucky day but not for you Princess Fury, not for you."

The man laughed standing up and whistled with two fingers. A white mountain of a horse tethered to a cart trotted over. As the man waited for the horse and cart to get closer he knelt back down and held both hands over Skye. His hands glowed blue for a moment then he stopped and looked down at Skye again.

"Ah, now I see the amulets. Smart girl but it won't help you this time." The man commented as he reached into his shirt pulling out a gray pouch.

With a smirk on his face the man pulled a single large brown candle nut seed out of the pouch. With his free hand the man opened Skye's mouth then shoved the seed deep inside.

"You may be wearing amulets that prevent my magic from affecting you but there is no protection against the magic I've put inside you. Now you will survive the journey and give me time to get you the assistance you need. Sleep well Princess Fury."

The man watched with a smug expression as Skye began to glow blue from within. The pain unconsciously etched on her face faded and he knew the magic was working. Skye was badly hurt and in her current state would never make the journey. Using his magic to levitate Skye the man put Skye into the cart and covered her with a heavy polar bear skin blanket effectively hiding her from sight.

As soon as his cargo was secure the man slipped his hood back up and continued on his way as fast as the snow storm would allow. Not fifty steps on the path the man paused and turned west, he could sense someone…something powerful heading down along the river. He grinned and used his magic to cloak himself and his cart and continued on his way assured he would not be seen or felt.

**One month later…**

"Have the reports come in? If we don't give her an update she's going to head back out and who knows for how long this time. Please Nick, you have to have something." King Coulson pleaded with his old friend.

"Phil, maybe it's time we sit Jemma down and address the reality of the situation. Skye's gone, probably dead. And if my daughter really is…gone we won't find her body until the spring. Letting Jemma kill herself in the search will not do any good." King Fury pointed out looking extremely sad as he had been for the last month.

"We can't stop her, we've tried. Sunshine will always give Jemma the advantage over the rest of us. Maybe this is simply out of our hands." Queen Hand suggested.

When word of Skye's disappearance spread across AOS the royal leaders of each kingdom gathered at Castle Fury to pool their resources to look for the missing princess only as time passed hope dwindled and soon only Jemma remained steadfast.

"Father! The reports have come in." Triplett announced walking in briskly with Fitz at his side still pouring over the scrolls.

"What do to they say?" King Fury inquired with a weary hopefulness.

"Nothing. Again no sign of her, and no word of involvement of anyone else. However there is word from the Elvin kingdom that Hydra has been making small pushes for land along their coast. It could be the start of something big." Fitz announced with a heavy sigh and a shake of his head.

"You all should know Jemma was right behind us." Triplett added glancing at the door he just came through.

"The weather has remained the same, the storm is still coming. If Jemma goes out again we may lose her too." Queen Hand pointed out and Fitz was quick to nod in agreement.

"What should we tell her?" Fitz asked his father.

Jemma entered the room full of violent energy she pushed open the double doors making them slam back into the wall with a deafening bang. Her natural mirth and easy smile were hidden under barely restrained frustration, aggravation, anger and sadness.

"Sunshine's ready to go, my supplies are packed. I'm leaving if you don't have anything for me." Jemma announced giving everyone a hard glare.

"Jemma, the reports have come in. Can we sit and talk?" King Coulson asked gently.

"Was there any word on Skye?" Jemma bluntly asked standing there hands on hip.

"Jemma please let's sit and talk about what to do next." Queen Hand gently pushed and Jemma gave her a hard stare of impatience.

"Jemma there's been no word on Skye. No sightings, no rumors, nothing. And in this weather we'll never find her body, not until spring. Jemma this is madness, please don't go out again." Triplett was blunt and they saw Jemma's expression harden even more.

"We're not trying to be mean Jemma. We love Skye too, we want to find her too but she fell in the river and was swept away. The chance of her still being alive, are extremely thin. I don't want to lose my sister too. Please Jemma be rational about this, please don't go back out. Not in this weather. Please." Fitz implored her and tears welled up in the back of Jemma's eyes.

"I'm tired of repeating myself. My wife is still out there and I will find her. I will never give up on her. Never. If none of you can understand that, well, we have nothing to discuss."

Jemma gave them all a hard disappointed look, turned on her heel and walked out. They all tried to call her back but she refused to listen. Heading to the balcony where Sunshine waited for her, Jemma was quick to leave eager to continue her search for her wife.

The darkening clouds that promised another snow storm lingered in the horizon. The ominous weather matched her mood. Grimly she pulled her cloak tighter and pushed Sunshine on to search the next area.

**South of the Great Wall, in the heart of Hydra country at Castle Skull…**

"I'm bored Jasper. This isn't what I thought it would be. None of it is. We're supposed to be conquering AOS not doing endless drills and silly practice battles." Ward commented with a huff and frown.

Ward was standing in the throne room with Jasper Sitwell, one of the commanders of the Hydra army along with a number of other Hydra officers. They were all waiting for King Schmidt to arrive.

"Careful what you say Ward and to who you say it to. Your father may have been close friends with the Red Skull but you still have much to prove. We both do." Sitwell replied in a low tone to keep the conversation private.

For the last few years Ward had been training under Baron Strucker who was Commanding General of King Schmidt's Hydra forces. Ward was slowly proving himself and living up to the Garrett name yet his thoughts continually drifted back to AOS, back to Jemma. He still loved Jemma and still dreamed of being with her one day. And every report from north of the Great Wall was a dagger in his heart feeding his need for vengeance.

"Shhhhh here comes' the King." Another officer nearby interrupted them gesturing to the main doors with his head.

Ward fell silent and straightened up trying to look presentable. The main doors opened inward and in walked King Johann Schmidt also known as the Red Skull. He was followed by his personal guard, his wives and his children. The oldest of the Red Skull's children was Ophelia, within their circles she was known as Madam Hydra to their enemies she was known as Viper one of the deadliest assassins working for the Red Skull. Tall with a full bust and athletic build she wore her straight jet black hair down to her waist; her green eyes were sharp and she was well known for her intellect.

Madam Hydra glanced over in Ward's direction and their eyes locked. An almost imperceptible smirk crossed her lips before she turned her attention back to her father. Ward felt the stares and glances of the men around him and he ignored them acting as if nothing happened. Whispers soon followed, the rumor was that Madam Hydra fancied Ward. The rumor was true, what no knew was that Ward had been sleeping with Madam Hydra for the last year.

Court began and all focus turned to the king. Today was dedicated to hearing concerns from the Lords and Ladies of Hydra. Everyone of importance was required to attend and they did. The procession of problems began and lasted most of the morning. Right before noon a soldier ran in, his armor loud in the quiet hall. The soldier ran right to the king bowed then recited the message.

From his spot in the crowd Ward couldn't make out what the message was however the king looked intrigued, he perked up and gestured to the soldiers to open the doors.

"I will see him." The king announced.

All eyes turned to the doors and in walked a tall hooded man in a white fur cloak. Snow from the north still clung to it melting as he walked toward the king. Soldiers followed pulling a cart in behind them.

"It has been too long Lord Pierce. Please make yourself comfortable you are home after all." The king said with a smirk.

The hooded man pulled back his cloak revealing the face of a man Ward knew, Lord Alexander Pierce, a good friend of his fathers and someone Ward considered family. He was very surprised, he never knew of Lord Pierce's connection to the king until this day.

"It is good to see you looking so well King Schmidt. It has been many years since I was last home. It warms my heart to see Hydra thriving." Lord Pierce greeted the king with a respectful bow.

"What have you brought with you? Treasure perhaps? If I remember correctly Lord Pierce you always gave the best gifts." The king commented his smirk growing it was obvious he was enjoying the exchange.

"A treasure indeed. A splendid gift provided by the gods on my journey here. For you to do with as you please, may I present to you my Lord King…the heir to the Southern kingdom, the deadliest warrior in AOS and the last remaining royal of the Dragon Clan, Princess Skye Fury."

With a great flourish Lord Peirce pulled back the fur blanket revealing Skye unconscious wearing a red peasant's dress. Ward's jaw dropped and his eyes grew big, he whispered.

"By the gods!"

King Schmidt stood up with a look of great excitement; he approached Lord Pierce and reached out giving the other man a friendly warm clasp to his shoulder.

"You really do give the best gifts Alexander. This time you've gone above and beyond. So tell me, what sort of condition is this girl in?"

"Perfect. As I said, she is to do with as you please. I've personally wiped her mind, a clean slate if you will. Use her in any capacity, a servant, a target, an assassin or kill her for fun. The pleasure is all yours, the only limitation is your imagination."

"A clean slate? That is very interesting Alexander. You have a wonderfully wicked mind and I love how you think. You have given me some big ideas, wonderfully big ideas." The king sneered leaning over Skye looking at her up close he reached out with his gloved hand to move her body so he could see her wings, his smile grew.

The king suddenly stood up right and turned toward the crowd his eyes intensely scanning the group, his eyes found Wards and the king said.

"Lord Garrett I have a job for you."

**One Year Later…**

"I'm finished!" Princess Faith called out with excitement.

"Let's see it." Fitz commented pulling the tray over to examine what Faith was working on.

Fitz picked up the gauntlet and slipped his hand in; he flexed his hands open and closed a few times then closed again with a slight squeeze of the fist and a spike hidden on the back of the gauntlet shot out six inches. Fitz nodded in approval then turned back to the princess.

"Very good Faith, you did a great job. I see you increased the tension on the spring giving it twice as much force. Your mother is going to love it and she'll get to use it soon." Fitz commented and Faith frowned.

"Ugh Fitz please don't bring that up. I know what's going to happen in the spring just as I know what's happening down south at the Great Wall right now. I would like to forget that for tonight if at all possible."

"Faith turning a blind eye to what's happening in AOS does you no good, does us no good. With Hydra at our doorstep we need everyone ready to fight back. We must always be on alert, always be ready. Our time to step up and lead is fast approaching." Fitz replied a little flustered.

Faith turned and took a long look at her fiancé. She reached over pulling him into a warm hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"I can forget Hydra for the evening because I know we'll have to face them soon enough. I'm aware Fitz of just how much we all need to be at the top of our game just as I am aware of how out of it some of us are. I worry about her too. I almost wish she never found Skye's clothes at that inn. She hasn't been the same since, Jemma's like a totally different person. We need to enjoy ourselves to endure what's to come, so if I want to pretend a little what's the real harm?"

Fitz's face crumpled even more as he fought his own emotions. Faith was right. Jemma had changed in Skye's absence. And with proof that Skye had been moved from the river Jemma had become obsessed in her search to find out who had taken Skye and why. To Jemma it didn't matter much that Hydra put a small hole in the Great Wall and was able to send a steady stream of soldiers through putting the South in danger. To her all that mattered was chasing down leads to find her wife.

Jemma and Sunshine would be gone for weeks at a time ignoring the kingdom's needs. When they were home Jemma was reclusive spending days alone in her room. Jemma seem to lose all happiness and joy, a cloud hung over her and nothing Fitz did could remove it or make it better. When Jemma did attend official functions or make appearances she seemed angry and on edge. She never laughed or smiled and more times than Fitz could count, he would stumble upon her quietly sobbing.

Faith kissed Fitz again hugging him a little tighter; she made him look her in the eyes and told him.

"Everyone has finally arrived for the wedding. Tonight will be wonderful, our wedding will be wonderful. Your sister will come around Fitz, eventually. Until she does we must show her the support she needs and to prove to her that losing Skye isn't the end."

"You're sweet Faith, thank you. And you're right we do need to enjoy ourselves. Come let's wrap up your mothers gift and get ready for the party." Fitz replied pulling Faith in for a long kiss.

Fitz left Faith in her room heading to the stairwell at the end of the hall, he paused and changed direction. Instead of heading to his own room downstairs he went up to the highest floor where Jemma's rooms were located. The guards nodded to him as he passed by, the one stationed at Jemma's door frowned and gave him a sympathetic look as he knocked on the door for Fitz to announce him.

"Your highness, your brother, Prince Fitz is here to see you."

The guard didn't wait for a response, instead he gestured to Fitz to just go in. Fitz understood Jemma wasn't going to respond. Fitz grabbed the door handle twisted and pushed revealing a dark room lit by a handful of standing candles.

Walking in Fitz shut the door behind him and glanced around the room. Over by the balcony with the double doors open Sunshine lay stretched out watching Jemma with a keen expression. Fitz turned to his sister only his eyes were drawn to the rest of the room. He had not been in his sister's private chamber in seven-eight months, he had no idea how far Jemma's obsession had gone.

Each wall was covered in tacked on scrolls and maps. Several tables of various sizes fill the open space, each one covered in more scrolls, maps and books. Fitz recognized the maps they were of AOS and the surrounding lands, the marks he knew were places Jemma had searched for Skye. In the center of the mess sat Jemma, she was pouring over well-worn marked maps. Fitz wondered off hand if she was plotting her next area to search.

"Jemma? Jemma?" Fitz called out to get his sister attention, she didn't move or answer.

Frowning Fitz walked over to Jemma kneeling down next to her, he reached out gently touched her on the shoulder. Jemma startled jumping a little.

"Fitz! Where did you come from? Don't sneak up on me like that." Jemma grumbled and Fitz sat down next to his sister.

"Jemma, I didn't sneak up on you. You were lost in your head again. Want to talk about it?"

Jemma sighed looking distraught and ready to cry. Silently she nodded yes and took several deep breaths before telling Fitz what was bothering her.

"I've looked everywhere Fitz. I've have searched every inch of AOS, I have talked to everyone I can. I'll have to go outside of AOS next. I know she's out there. I won't find a body I'm going to find her. Someone took her and I will find out whom and I will make them pay. I just need to figure out the next step. I just have to focus on the next step."

"What if there is no next step Jemma?" Fitz asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"There has to be. I don't have my wife back yet."

"Those clothes could have been planted, a trick." Fitz pointed out as he had many times before and as before Jemma brushed it off easily.

"Fitz do you know why I'm certain Skye was taken by someone?" Jemma asked suddenly using her old normal voice and her eyes shifted hiding the deep sadness.

It was almost like talking to the old Jemma.

"No. You've never said why and I wasn't going to pry. Father is a different story."

"I told everyone when I found Skye's clothes. What I didn't mention to anyone but General May was that I found more than Skye's clothes. I also found her set of anti-magic amulets. The one's she never, ever, took off. Even the one she had attached to her skin. Skye would have never taken those off someone took them off of her."

"Why didn't you tell anyone this before? Father and the others wouldn't have been so hard on you." Fitz asked.

"I was afraid someone would find out and use the detail against us, against me. We've been betrayed before by those close to us." Jemma replied grimly and Fitz nodded in agreement.

"Okay so you've searched all of AOS which direction do we go in next?" Fitz asked his eyes skimming over the map in front of Jemma.

"You're not coming along Fitz."

"Yes I am. You're not going alone."

"No I'm not I'm going with Sunshine."

"And your brother."

"Fitz you're getting married in three days. You can't come with me." Jemma pointed out and Fitz shook his head no.

"I'll talk to Faith, she'll understand."

"You're lucky she loves so much. You know she always has." Jemma commented surprising Fitz.

"Really? I thought she only started to fancy me these last couple of years?"

"Fitz, Faith has fancied you since she was nine and you made her that dancing horse. Over this last decade her affection for you has only grown. I'm glad. She's a good fit for you."

"Faith would be a good fit for anyone she's the most wonderful woman I've ever known." Fitz admitted with a shy smile and Jemma smiled a tiny bit, the first in a long time.

"I thought you forgot how to do that." Fitz commented.

"Do what?" Jemma asked frowning.

"Smile."

Fitz let the word linger as he stood up and offered his hand to his sister. She took it and he helped her stand up.

"How about tonight after the party we go over those maps some more and make a plan on where we're going next? Sound good?"

"Actually that does Fitz. Thank you, you're a great brother." Jemma stated reaching out and pulling her brother into a warm hug.

"I love you Jemma. We'll find her and we'll bring Skye home." Fitz commented and silent tears spilled over down Jemma's face as she hugged her brother tighter.

A few hours later Jemma found herself bored and drinking rather heavily to pass the time in the corner away from the other party goers. Triplett stood next to her as if they were having a conversation, they weren't, Jemma wasn't in the mood.

The party was to celebrate the coming marriage of Fitz and Faith; eighty percent of the nobles in AOS were in attendance. Everyone wanted to shower the happy couple with praise and well wishes.

The royal heads of AOS however used the opportunity to check on Jemma. Secret communication between King Fury, King Coulson and Queen Hand had been happening for months. This was to keep track on Hydra's movements in AOS and also to keep track of Jemma. Her behavior and state of mind worried them all. And tonight they all saw with their own eyes that Jemma's obsessive single minded focus was taking a terrible toll on her body.

Jemma was to thin, those who knew her could see how her clothes hung on her. Servants confirmed the princess was barely eating. Dark circles under Jemma's eyes became a common sight as was the princess wandering the hall at odd hours when she was home. Fitz never added fuel to fire of speculation about his sister's health whatever he saw, whatever he suspected he kept to himself. Fitz would never betray his sister's trust.

Fitz had work out a plan with Triplett to keep the parents off Jemma's case for at least the duration of the party. Fitz wanted the evening to be everything Faith wanted it to be and so he and Triplett took turns distracting Jemma from her sadness. And so far it was working out. The nobility left Jemma alone respecting her boundaries and respecting what they saw as Jemma's mourning period.

Across the ballroom the royal heads and their spouses spoke in a group of two and three. Lady Trina was whispering to Lady Isabelle, while King Fury whispered to Queen Hand. King Coulson was busy being the polite host keeping Faith company, as they greeted all the guests.

"Your daughter is a vision of beauty Isabelle. I'm so happy for her, Fitz is a good man. It's a good match." Lady Trina commented with a sincere smile, they had all been close friends for many years.

"You are too kind Trina. I'm still having a hard time believing my baby is old enough to get married. That she's a woman ready to start her own family. Where does the time go?" Lady Isabelle commented with a shrug and shake of her head making Lady Trina chuckle softly.

"I know what you mean. It seems as if only yesterday we were taking Trip out for his first riding lesson. And now he's preparing to take over for his father when the time comes."

Lady Isabelle stopped and gave Lady Trina an odd look, she frowned a little as she asked.

"So you believe that Skye is truly dead?"

"I'm being realistic Isabelle. And it's about time my son took his rightful place. Now that, that girl is gone, he can."

"I didn't realize you felt so little for your step-daughter. Was there…conflict? I was under the impression you all got along well." Lady Isabelle inquired delicately.

"I'll do anything for Nicolas but I never lost sight of what her presence did to my son. As I have not lost sight of what it means for my son to have her gone. The girl was nice, a good warrior but she wasn't my child. Am I bad person for putting my child first?" Lady Trina commented and Lady Isabelle was hard pressed to answer right away.

Lady Isabelle was uncomfortable with this line of conversation, she had always been very fond of Skye and she was having a difficult time seeing things from Lady Trina's perspective.

"Does Nicolas know how you feel about his daughter?"

"No and he'll never know. The girl was Mia's child and for that he'll never listen to my council. I still fight Mia's ghost every day for Nicolas's affection. He's never loved me like he loved her and I feel it every day. All I have left is to fight for my child, fight for his rightful place."

"Does Triplett know how you feel about this?"

"No, he wouldn't understand. He's very fond of his half-sister." Lady Trina commented with a flick of her eyebrow.

"There is still the chance Skye could return. Her body was never found." Lady Isabelle pointed out the obvious and for a brief moment Lady Trina's face twisted in anger. Yet a heartbeat later the expression was hidden under her usual pleasant expression as she replied.

"I hope she doesn't. And the faster everyone moves on, the better everyone will be."

Lady Isabelle was shocked and frankly appalled by the behavior and comments of a woman she considered her friend. Disturbed Lady Isabelle turned and walked away, she immediately sought out the comfort of her wife.

Lady Trina followed her over and they both interrupted the conversation between King Fury, Queen Hand, General May and General Hill. Both rulers greeted their spouses with a happy smile and a kiss on the lips. Only Queen Hand noticed the troubled expression on her wife's face.

"What are you discussing in this corner instead of enjoying the party?" Lady Isabelle inquired trying to shake the bad taste of her previous conversation.

"The reports from our spies south of the Great Wall confirm Hydra is gathering their forces to launch a campaign of war against AOS. The numbers are greater than we estimated, if the report is true they will outnumber us three to one." Fury bluntly stated.

Lady Trina became pale as a sheet, she look as if she were about to faint. King Fury was never that blunt in front of her. He gave his wife a sympathetic look then turned back to Lady Isabelle addressing her directly.

"I promised you a long time ago I would never ask this unless it was necessary. And I'm sorry to say Izzy that it's become necessary. I've already spoken of my intentions to your wife a moment ago and now I formally ask you here and now. Lady Isabelle will you join us on the battle field to defend AOS. We need a warrior of your caliber on the field if we're to win."

"Nick I haven't stepped on the field of battle since Faith was born." Lady Isabelle replied turning to look at her wife.

Queen Hand was giving her an encouraging loving smile.

"So you're saying you're rusty? That's not what your wife just told me." King Fury replied with a smirk and Lady Isabelle glared at him with one eyebrow raised up.

Queen Hand had to stifle a laugh at the expression on her wife's face.

"I'll be there Nick but you get to break the news to my daughter." Lady Isabelle replied with a firm look and they all laughed.

"Give me the hard job, thanks Izzy." King Fury replied with a smirk.

"It'll be nice to fight alongside you again Isabelle. Though the graduates of Shield are promising and talented it's been years since I've seen anyone with your natural capabilities." General May commented giving her friend a warm smile.

"Isabelle is going to put a lot of people to shame on the battle field. I can't wait it's going to be quite the spectacle. I should know I've spared with her enough times." General Hill commented and they all laughed.

Lady Trina seemed to relax as she clung to King Fury; he held her with one arm and continued joking with the others trying to relieve the tension of upcoming war. Eventually General May excused herself and made her way over to Jemma and Triplett. To May's surprise Triplett seemed to be telling Jemma a joke that was actually making her chuckle. May was relieved to see some levity still left in Jemma.

"General May." Triplett politely greeted her as he tried to muffle his laughter.

"Prince Triplett, Princess Jemma." May returned the greeting and gave Triplett a look conveying her desire to have him leave.

Triplett nodded and excused himself. "If you will excuse me Jemma, I'm going to see if your brother needs me. General May always a pleasure."

"We should take in some fresh air. It's a little stuffy in here, don't you think Princess?" May suggested and Jemma was quick to nod in agreement.

They silently walked to the closest balcony and Jemma motioned to the guards to keep others out. Once they were alone Jemma took a deep breath exhaling in one long sigh as she crossed to the rail to look out at the city. May joined her and they kept the mutual silence for a few moments until eventually May broke it to ask.

"Did the map I provided help?"

"They always do but nothing's come up. I've exhausted and run down every lead. I know I need to start looking outside of AOS. The few contacts I have put into play have come up empty. This is the only path left." Jemma stated grimly and unconsciously May nodded.

"War is upon us Jemma. We need you with us. You must be back before spring or we could lose AOS. Hydra waits for no one." May stated and this time Jemma nodded in agreement.

"I understand. Unless I come up with a real lead on Skye, I'll be back before spring. Fitz knows of my plan."

"He'll insist on going with you, Jemma the wedding is in three days. Faith will be furious with him." May observed and Jemma nodded adding.

"He knows and you know him. Once he sets his mind to something that's it."

"Yes, the Coulson family trait." May commented giving Jemma a look and Jemma nodded again.

"I will wait until after the nuptials to leave. Maybe I can sneak away while Fitz is asleep and force him to stay." Jemma wondered out loud and May added.

"He'll only chase after you once he realizes what you did. Better just wait till the day after and leave in the afternoon. Let Faith give him a proper send off."

"Good idea Aunt May, thank you."

"Faith will have other things to worry about soon. King Fury has officially requested Lady Isabelle to return to the battlefield and she's agreed."

Jemma was genuinely shocked. "I never thought Queen Hand would allow her wife to return after so long."

"That is how dire the situation is Jemma. We need everyone."

"How bad was the report?" Jemma asked turning to watch May's expression.

"Three to one if we're lucky. If we're not, five to one."

Jemma didn't know what to say to that so she remained quiet.

"How are you Jemma? You don't look well." May bluntly assessed.

"I'm holding up as best I can." Jemma answered honestly.

"That's all anyone can do." May replied with an understanding nod.

They eventually returned to the party. Jemma was in better spirits after privately talking to May, she always felt better after talking to May. Unlike everyone else May was the only one who believed Jemma right away and had the same steadfast faith that Skye_ was_ _alive_ out there somewhere in the world.

Jemma and May joined King Coulson and King Fury as they watched Fitz and Faith dance alone in the center of the ballroom. Soon Queen Hand offered her hand to her wife and spun Lady Isabelle around the dance floor, not long after King Fury was pressured to take Lady Trina out on the dance floor.

Jemma stood next to her father with a blank stony expression, it warmed her heart to see her brother so happy and to see everyone here together at the same time. Yet she couldn't muster a smile or an expression, the weight of her dedication was exhausting draining everything from her.

A guard entered the ballroom from the north servant's door and made a beeline for Jemma. When he reached her Coulson, May and Jemma all turned at the same moment to see which one was needed.

"Princess Jemma, you have a visitor, one of your contacts." The guard discretely said and Jemma quickly excused herself.

"Excuse me father, General May."

"I think I'll join if you don't mind Princess Jemma." May replied and Jemma nodded in agreement.

Coulson watched this approving of May going with his daughter, he felt comfortable enough to turn his attention back to the party.

Jemma and May was lead to a small private study away from the party. They found one person waiting for them, they wore a black cloak with the hood obscuring their face. As soon as they shut the door Jemma greeted her guest.

"Hello?"

"Jemma? Oh, hello General May." The hooded figure greeted as they pulled back their hood.

"Olivia! When did you come in? Have you found out something new?" Jemma rushed the Elvin princess suddenly very animated.

"She's one of your contacts Jemma? Really?" May asked a little incredulous.

"Yes. In fact she's my best one." Jemma replied giving May a firm look, that surprised the older warrior.

"General May, I've apologized to Skye a long time ago for what I've done. I've also made amends to Jemma for my bad behavior as well. I want to help, they deserve to be together. I owe Skye a lot and I like to think I'm Jemma's friend." Olivia told May while looking her directly in the eyes.

Princess Olivia Fairweather of the Elvin High Kingdom had once been lovers with Skye and their complicated past had always left a nasty taste in May's mouth. May had to watch Skye go through it all and had little love for the Elvin princess. This was all new to her.

"When did you grow a conscience?" May shot back leveling a firm stare at the Elvin Princess.

"When they married and I saw how happy they made each other. I never seen Skye so happy and that made me rethink everything." Olivia confessed and Jemma was quick to add.

"Aunt May she's telling the truth. It took a long time for us to get past everything but we did. Olivia is a good friend, I trust her."

"Alright, what have you got Olivia?" May asked and Olivia visibly relaxed.

"I have a lead. A real lead."

"Really? What is it?" Jemma asked excited.

"I'll have to take you there. We need to leave right away. And we'll need good strong disguises we're all too easily recognizable. And Jemma, you'll have to leave Sunshine here. You can't take her with you where we're going, it'll give you away and we'll be killed." Olivia replied.

"This is serious. So we leave within the hour? I can get us what we need." May asked ready to move at a moment's notice.

"Yes, that would be best."

"Let me tell father I'm leaving and we'll be off." Jemma replied.

"When do we leave?" Fitz asked from the door.

He stepped in giving Jemma a nod and turned to Olivia and May to answer the question.

"Within the hour, I'm sorry Fitz I can't wait until after the wedding. You should stay and enjoy it." Jemma stated walking over to her brother giving him an imploring look.

"I'm not going back on my word Jemma. I'll be ready. I'll go tell Faith now." Fitz replied with a firm nod.

Fitz left the study and soon May and Jemma were off to gather their things. They all met Olivia in the stables within the hour. To Jemma's surprise her father was out there waiting with Olivia, they seemed to be discussing something.

"Come to see us off father?" Fitz asked adjusting his bag and sword.

"Yes. Did you gather everything you'll need?" Coulson asked all three of them.

"Yes." May assured him and Coulson relaxed.

"Please be back as quick as you can. And don't take any chances." Coulson asked his children, and they both nodded in agreement.

"We will father. Please keep a close eye on Sunshine. She won't take the separation easily. She may act out a little." Jemma replied giving her father a hug.

Coulson watched them mount up and leave the castle. Silently he prayed to the gods to keep his children safe and to have a good outcome whatever that may be.

The group made their way through the city to an Elvin boat waiting for them in the harbor. They boarded it and Olivia set her crew of three to get them out to the open water. The Elvin boat had magic oars allowing them to travel quickly even in low tide or without wind. Everyone moved silently until they were deep out in open waters alone. Only Olivia knew where they were going.

"Can you tell me now Olivia? Are we far enough away from prying ears?" Jemma asked and soon Fitz and May also stepped closer.

"Yes. I have more than a lead Jemma. I found her."

"What! You found her! Alive! Really?" Jemma was shocked and excited as were Fitz and May.

"Yes, alive, Jemma; I found Skye."

"You must tell us everything." May insisted.

"That's where it gets complicated. Jemma asked me months ago to put my ear to the ground while looking for Skye outside of AOS. Miles and I have been traveling all over in our search and we started to hear rumors of some woman warrior with wings and could set her enemies on fire. The description was worth enough to go check it out." Olivia began and paused to breathe and gather her thoughts before continuing on.

"We had to go into enemy territory. Hydra has pushed into Elvin land in the south taking over villages and towns along the coast setting up a foothold. It was at one of these towns I saw her."

"How was she? How did she look? Did you approach her?" Fitz asked eagerly and Jemma nodded in agreement gesturing for Olivia to continue.

"That's the problem Jemma. Skye is alive but something has happened to her. Something that's changed her, she's nothing like we know her to be. Something's very, very, very wrong with her. She's a completely different person with a completely different life. I don't think she knows who she really is. She goes by a different name now, she…she rides under Hydra's banner. She's married to a traitor we know."

"Married? Hydra? What are you talking about Olivia?" Jemma stammered growing pale.

"I didn't approach Skye because she wasn't Skye. Miles and I spotted her and we followed her. We were going to approach her but at the last minute her husband popped up and they started arguing and I realized it wasn't Skye. General May did Skye have a twin sister we didn't know about?"

"No. Skye is one of a kind." May answered.

"Then it is her. Odd, it has to be some powerful magic to change her so much." Olivia commented.

"Who was she…married to?" Jemma asked turning green.

"Ward Garrett."

"Ward? Ward! Ward! Are you fucking kidding me? Ward? That fucking bastard!" Jemma raged.

Fitz looked ill and May looked disgusted. Jemma could barely control her anger, she was livid. Then in the next moment she was suddenly violently ill, she rushed to the side of the boat vomiting off the side. It wasn't until there was nothing left in her stomach did she return to the others to hear the rest.

"Well if it helps she didn't seem to like him at all but he did mention that they were married twice and she believed him." Olivia stated and Jemma did nod in approval.

"How did we not hear about her? She's the only white winged woman in the world!" Jemma pointed out and Olivia was quick to reply.

"Well, that the thing. We stuck around to watch and see what was up. Skye covers her wings now; she paints them and herself gold when she goes into battle."

"Gold? Wait a moment, Olivia are you telling me that my wife has become Hydra's deadliest warrior. The one they call Golden Death."

"Yes."

"Golden Death? I thought that was a myth Hydra started?" Fitz asked and May shook her head no.

"The time line does fit. The one they call golden death has only been active the last nine months. And it's only been in the southern Elvin lands not in AOS not in the High Elvin lands. I think this was on purpose. I think they stole Skye to use her." May stated.

"What name does she go by now, Olivia?" Jemma asked.

"Calisto the Golden Goddess of Death."

The four continued to talk about what Olivia saw, what the town was like with Hydra in control and why it was so necessary to wear good magical disguises. Ward knew them all well, if anyone found out who they were they'd all be executed and Skye would forever remain under whatever spell she was put under.

During the long discussion Fitz pointed out that Hydra must be ramping up their world domination plans if they're going to split their forces to go after both the Elvin lands and AOS. Fitz and May then spent the rest of the evening looking over a map to try to figure out Hydra's plan with Olivia contributing every now and again. By dawn all they could agree upon was that Hydra was going to try to divide them by revealing Skye during the siege of AOS.

Jemma didn't have the stomach to guess or wonder about Hydra. She needed a moment alone and spent the rest of the evening staring at the water thinking about her wife. She missed Skye so much it physically hurt every time she thought about it. She wished her wife was with her now, giving her strength, advice and support. In the darkness away from the others Jemma allowed herself a long moment to quietly cry.

She was so relived and joyful that Skye was alive. Yet the next overwhelming emotion was rage and frustration and anger. How dare Hydra steal her wife! How dare they manipulate and use Skye like that! Jemma vowed to make them pay. Jemma's angry mind turned to Ward and she started entertaining violent fantasies about what she'd like to do to Ward the next time she saw him. Jemma would make Ward pay for what's he done and she'd make Hydra pay for all they've done. And she wouldn't rest until her need for vengeance was satisfied.

The boat trip to the Elvin coast would take two days. They used the second day to plan in great detail. They weren't sure exactly what they would find or what Lord Miles Lydon would tell them when they reached the Elvin shore. Jemma didn't trust Miles because of his past with Skye, unlike Olivia, Miles never made amends or stopped pursuing Skye which drove Jemma nuts. However Olivia did trust Miles and a large part of their plan hinged on Miles giving them good info on what was really going on.

Jemma saw only one real plan ahead of them. Identify Skye's location, rescue Skye and get her back to AOS without anyone getting killed or alerting the whole Hydra army. May ever the pragmatic one pushed to have several back up plans in case any part of the main plan went south.

May forced Jemma to rest. Olivia gave her purple daisy leaves to help her sleep. Jemma was glad for the light sleep aid, anything else would be too strong and she wanted to be ready at a moment's notice. The sleep did Jemma wonders when she awoke the sun was setting and the shore was within sight.

They ate a light meal of bread, cheese and dried meat and discussed what to expect once they hit shore. The Elvin people were clean, organized and liked to blend with the environment regardless of what it was. That was one of the traits that allowed the Elvin people to thrive where others could not. The invading force of Hydra had pillaged and burned their way in leaving a trail of destruction in their wake.

"When Hydra landed they razed the town, Calm Waters doesn't exist anymore. Hydra renamed what was left Iron Hallow. Hydra built a dock to land there ships, houses for the soldiers, houses for the food and horses. It's the root of the evil invading my home. If the southern kingdom falls only my father's army is big enough to face Hydra. And even then it would be cutting it close." Olivia stated grimly her eyes searching the map in front of them.

"What is it like in the town?" May asked drawing Olivia back.

The Elvin princess shook her head and nodded before continuing, "It's a dangerous place. Hydra rules all, everything and everyone else is worthless. The people are beaten and raped, their homes broken into, their lives stolen. That is why we must wear the disguises we brought with us. If any of them find out who we really are we'll be executed on the spot. If they think we're less than what we present ourselves we'll be tortured and killed."

"Oh so it's going to be a walk in the park then?" Fitz joked and earned glares from his sister and May.

"Let's get ready. We'll be on the shore soon." Jemma suggested.

They all moved to the back of the boat where there was a roof to help each other put on their disguises. Olivia changed her hair color from black to blonde and braided it with a twist to keep it off her shoulders. She also wore a special magical necklace and magic wrist cuffs to chance her eye color and the shape of her ears making her look human.

May was already in her travel leathers, she added a magical headband, necklace and belt to change her appearance just enough to look completely different, a mix of General Hill and Lady Isabelle. Fitz did the same, changing his hair from dark brown to jet black even adding a heavy mustache. The magic changed his shape enough to not be recognizable.

Jemma wore common travel leathers that would allow her to blend in, the magic she carried with her she had sewn into the clothing. The magic she brought with her allowed her to alter her appearance in subtle yet substantial ways, she wanted to make sure she could remove it easily so Skye could see the real her when it was necessary. As it was the magic turned her hair red, her eyes green and changed the shape of her face. The magic made sure to shift things enough that no one could place the person's features.

They all grew quiet the closer to their desitantion they got. It was dusk when they reached the shore. Olivia's crew took them to the edge of the city dropping them off silently. They ran to shore and quickly found the road to enter from the west, they didn't want anyone knowing the real way they entered Iron Hallow.

They traveled together moving fast and quiet as night fell. Jemma was dismayed to find it worse than Olivia let on. The people were in extreme poverty, it was filthy and the people were starving. Hydra was everywhere and they stomped on the locals as much as possible enjoying the misery they caused. Everything Jemma witnessed made her hate Hydra even more.

Iron Hallow was bigger than expected it wasn't a town but a small city. It took them a while to get through thick crowds, narrow alleyways, and winding roads to get to the right place to meet with Miles, a weapons shop not far from the center of town.

Olivia led the group approaching the door silently and knocking three times in a special rhythm. The door opened and they all stepped into a dark room. Once the door was shut behind them a match was lit.

"It's about time you got back Olivia. Things have taken a turn for the worse." Miles announced bluntly as he locked the door and ushered them into the back room.

They passed through a heavy dark curtain into a well lit large room in the back. It was the finishing workshop and sleep area. Miles got right down to business.

"They announced it a few hours ago. Hydra's taken the lower Elvin kingdom. Every Hydra soldier in Iron Hallow is going to be celebrating tonight. So what's your plan Princess Jemma?"

Olivia is sickened by the turn of events and has to take a moment to calm herself before filling Miles in on what was going on. They paired up to head out, Miles would go with Fitz and Jemma while May and Olivia would pair up. The plan was to locate Skye then regroup. They wouldn't make the attempt until they could properly plan it out. Ready to go they left separately.

Jemma and Fitz followed Miles, he whispered to them. "Just remember if anyone asks you're my cousins from the foothills. Blacksmiths looking for work."

Jemma and Fitz nodded and they silently continued on their way. They passed by clusters of drunk and drinking Hydra soldiers and officers. The center of town was a tangle of intoxicated celebrating soldiers, dancers filled the open spaces as musicians played a happy tune with casks of wine and beer rolled out and tapped. The mood was joyful and dangerous.

The center of the activity was the large pink stoned courtyard, the only real remaining piece of what was once Clam Waters. Dancers, serving wenches swirled around the drinking soldiers dogging wandering grabby hands. In the middle of it all a make shift circle with two Hydra soldiers stripped to the waist using their bare fists to fight. It was very popular among those watching. Off to the side up on a raised platform surrounded by armed guards and tables over flowing with food were the top Hydra officers, they had set up court there.

Jemma recognized a few of the faces, at least the important ones. Baron von Wolfgang Strucker sat in the center; he was the Red Skull's right hand. To the Baron's left sat Madam Hydra, the Red Skull's left hand and a real threat to the Elvin people. On the Baron's right sat Ward Garrett, exiled traitor to AOS.

Just seeing that man's face made Jemma angry, the sneer that rose up was unconscious and it took Fitz to break the anger spell she was under.

"Wow, Ward looks terrible. These last few years have not been good to him. He literally looks as if he has bathed since the last time we saw him." Fitz commented under his breath with disgust.

Jemma nodded in agreement, Ward had let himself go. The once clean handsome prince was now sporting long greasy shaggy hair haphazardly pulled back with a leather tong. Along with a patchy beard and dirty caked clothing it made Ward look more like a hermit living in a cave than an officer of Hydra. At least Baron Strucker and Madam Hydra's uniforms were clean.

Ward also seemed drunk, very drunk. He could barely sit up in his chair and he was wearing his "I think I'm so charming" smirk while trying to flirt with Madam Hydra through Baron Strucker, who seemed to be ignoring Ward. The rumors of Madam Hydra's beauty were not exaggerated and it made Jemma laugh that the famous Hydra officer seemed to be ignoring Ward as well. Jemma was curious to why.

The curiosity was enough to convince Jemma to watch the Hydra officer a little longer. Jemma stood off to the side against a wall watching the celebration with Fitz while Miles went to get them something to drink. He returned quickly and Jemma was surprised to find everyone was drinking good Elvin mead. Glad for the cool drink Jemma sipped on it while watching Madam Hydra.

The deadly Hydra officer seemed to be enjoying herself having a subdued private conversation with Baron Strucker. Yet Jemma noticed the woman's eyes wander over the crowd periodically as if she were searching for someone. After watching the woman check the crowd for the eighth time Jemma began to wonder if maybe the Hydra officer was waiting for their lover and wondered who would be brave enough for that. Jemma had to admit the woman was beautiful but to get involved with someone _with_ _that sort_ of reputation was like purposely sticking your face in the fire. It was going to leave visible scars.

All of a sudden Madam Hydra perked up looking rather excited and Jemma followed her line of sight through the crowd. Standing in the crowd watching the fist fight was a figure cloaked in simple discrete black hood observing their face. Jemma watched the Hydra officer taking note of the body language, whoever this cloaked figure was they were Madam Hydra's lover. The Hydra officer made some excuse to Baron Strucker and snuck off the stage they were perched on without Ward noticing. Then again the only thing Ward seemed to be interested in was finishing off that huge horn of mead.

Silently Jemma elbowed Fitz in the side to get his attention then when he looked over she nodded to him to follow. Fitz relayed the message to Miles and all three took off to follow Madam Hydra who was taking the long way around the court yard to reach the hooded figure who was moving away from the crowds.

Jemma stayed a good distance behind Madam Hydra to make sure the Hydra officer didn't realize she was being followed and it seemed they were in luck. Madam Hydra didn't even glance in their direction she was too busy following the hooded person down an alleyway. Miles and Fitz kept an eye on the crowd behind them while Jemma focused on watching Madam Hydra, she didn't know why yet she felt compelled to keep watching.

Madam Hydra was falling behind the cloaked figure and ran to catch up really surprising Jemma. The Hydra officer caught up to the figure and reached out lightly touching them on the shoulder and immediately received a sword to the throat for her effort. Madam Hydra seemed to be expecting the move and instantly held up her hands in surrender and gave the hooded figure a sexy inviting smile as she greeted them.

"I thought you weren't coming to the party Calisto."

"I'm not at the party." Calisto corrected putting her sword away.

Jemma's ears perked up at the name.

"Where are we off too if you're not joining me at the party?" Madam Hydra asked flirting with Calisto.

A hot flash of jealousy began creeping up the back of Jemma's neck, her eyes narrowed as she recognized "Calisto's" voice.

"Nowhere with you. By the gods you're as dense as my husband." Calisto replied.

Jemma could hear the sarcasm dripping from each word. Jemma loved it.

"I'm not giving up on you Calisto." Madam Hydra declared launching herself at Calisto, she grabbed the other woman by the face knocking back the hood and planting a wet sloppy unwanted kiss on her.

Jemma sneered and moved to grab her sword when she felt Fitz's hand on her own. The gentle touch was enough to snap Jemma from her blinding anger. One glance at her brother and she claimed yet the moment her focus shifted back to the scene at hand she felt her blood boil. It was only tempered by her surprise that Skye as Calisto had light honey blonde hair braided back away from her face; it was such an odd contrast to the natural dark eyebrows.

Calisto frowned at the kiss and used both hands to shove Madam Hydra back and away. With obvious disgust Calisto used the sleeve of her coat to wipe her mouth and then spit at the ground between them.

"Ugh! Damn it Ophelia! I told you no! Stop it already! I'm fucking sick of you always pawing at me. You're as bad as my husband and I don't like him either. I may have fucked you once but it will never happen again. You disgust me Ophelia, your touch makes my skin crawl. So…whatever this is you're trying to do isn't going to work. You keep this up and I'm going to tell your father you're putting the mission at risk because you can't keep you fucking pants on."

Jemma had never heard Skye speak like that to anyone before, the venom and anger in her voice was undisguised. And yet it caused the biggest smile every to bloom on Jemma's face. It didn't matter that Skye had been with someone else, she wasn't herself. What did matter was that Skye didn't want that woman again no matter how much the other woman begged.

"How can you be so cruel? After what we shared?" Madam Hydra asked her hurt clear in her voice.

"What we shared? We fucked one night that was it." Calisto replied.

"We made love and you told me you loved me." Madam Hydra whispered tears filling her eyes.

Calisto casually leaned back against the wall shrugging as she confessed. "I was drunk and I thought you were someone else."

"Someone else?"

"Yeah, the same someone your father promised to find for me after he won. You didn't think I was here for Ward did you?" Calisto replied laughing.

"You are heartless and cruel." Madam Hydra accused as a few tears leaked out.

Calisto didn't argue instead she nodded in agreement giving the other woman a bored look. Madam Hydra quickly turned and left as fast as she could, she didn't notice the ones watching. Calisto slipped her hood back on and continued on her way.

Jemma was confused and she wanted to know more. She followed Skye discretely with Fitz and Miles bringing up the rear. They followed "Calisto" to a tavern on the edge of the city. The party was thinner here so everyone seemed to be happily drunk instead of eager for a fight. Jemma and the others stayed backing putting time between Calisto's entrance and their own.

Inside was dim, warm and smelled wonderful. Calisto lead them to one of the few places in the city with good food. All three of their stomach's grumbled and they were eager to sit down and eat while they kept an eye on Skye. The hooded warrior sat in the corner by herself drinking. Jemma, Fitz and Miles got the house special, rabbit stew with fresh bread. It was very good and they ate like normal people giving Jemma a moment of levity.

And that's the moment a trio of soldiers walked in the tavern door. Drunk, rowdy and eager to cause a fight they stumbled their way in and took a seat on the other end of the table Jemma, Fitz and Miles were sitting at. The moment the soldiers got fresh drinks they noticed Jemma and they decided to sweet talk her.

"Why you're pretty. Where's your husband little one?" The largest of the three leered at Jemma.

"I'm right here." Fitz stated trying to give the man a firm stare; it only seemed to egg the other man on.

"You're too small to be a man." The soldier stated laughing.

"I'm the size of the two men with you." Fitz pointed out and now the other two men were glaring at him.

"Husband, please don't start anything." Jemma quietly warned and Fitz and Miles exchanged looks.

"Yes boy stay seated. Let a real man romance your woman so she knows what a real man is like." The soldier boasted laughing and finishing his mead.

Jemma gave Fitz and Miles a look and they all tried to ignore the soldier. The big man kept taunting them and making rude comments about Jemma. However it wasn't until the big man got up and walked over to Jemma to run his dirty fingers through her hair that Jemma snapped.

The big man ran one hand through her hair and reached for her breast with the other. Jemma grabbed the man's hand yanking it down to the table top and with her other hand she grabbed her dagger plunging the weapon into the soldiers hand pinning it to the table. The soldier screamed and the other two jumped to their feet drawing their swords.

Before the two soldiers could step toward Jemma a person behind them attacked from behind, severing each soldier's sword arm just above the elbow in two swift brutal strokes. The soldier with his hand pinned to the table turned to that end of the table to see Calisto standing there bloody sword in hand staring him down. The two maimed soldiers screamed clutching the bloody stumps falling to their knees. Calisto used the butt of her sword to knock both men unconscious instantly silencing the room.

"Oh gods. I'm sorry General Calisto. I didn't notice you there. I apologize, please don't kill me." The soldier forgot about his hand still pinned to the table as he begged for his life.

Calisto wiped her blade clean on the dead soldiers back staring the big man down. Giving him a disgusted look she asked in a cold tone.

"What's my rule?"

The soldier turned white as a sheet as he swallowed hard answering. "No trouble in your vicinity when you're drinking."

"And what were you just doing?" Calisto asked staring the man down.

"Causing trouble in your vicinity while you were drinking. I'm sorry General Calisto I didn't see you there. I didn't know you were here." The man tried to explain, his brow breaking out into a fop sweat.

"The Red Skull expects every man and every woman who wears the Hydra to be a superior soldier. To be aware of their surroundings at all time, to be able to follow simple instructions and accept the consequences when they fuck up. Do you wear the Hydra?"

The man was terrified and could only nod yes.

Calisto stepped around the two men at her feet making sure to avoid the growing puddles of blood. Silently she approached the soldier who was visibly trembling in her presence. Staring him down she got close and reached down yanking out the dagger pinning him to the table. The soldier whimpered in pain but didn't cry out.

"Take your buddies to get patched up before they die and don't let me catch you breaking the rules again or I won't be so nice." Calisto growled at the guy and he nodded vigorously clutching his wounded hand then rushed to his friends waking them up and halfway dragging them out of the tavern as quickly as he could.

Calisto silently watched him scramble away then turned back toward Jemma and examined the weapon in her hand.

"This is amazing craftsmanship. Where did you get this blade?" Calisto asked in a casual friendly manner, her whole body shifting to a more welcoming posture.

"I made it." Jemma answered honestly unable to stop herself from staring wide eyed in happy wonder at Skye as Calisto while holding her own dagger in her hands.

"You made this? Extraordinary. Are you a weapons maker?" Calisto asked looking up from the blade and into Jemma's eyes for the first time.

Jemma's breath caught as their eyes connected, an electric spark she had only ever felt with her wife coursed through her bringing a flirty happy smile to her face for the first time since losing Skye over a year before.

"Yes."

Calisto smiled and it lit up her face, without even acknowledging Fitz or Miles sitting there she continued to stare at Jemma as she asked.

"I would like to discuss your skills. Come join me for a drink, all of you."

Jemma nodded yes right away and Fitz and Miles exchanged knowing looks as they all followed Calisto to the table in the back where she had been sitting. Almost as if on cue the conversation around them resumed as everyone moved past the disruption getting back to drinking and eating. One of the servers at the tavern quickly brought out a bucket of water to wash up the pools of blood.

Calisto gestured for Jemma to sit across from her with Fitz and Miles sitting on Jemma's side of the table. Another jug of mead was brought out and placed in front of them. Jemma moved to serve the four of them and Calisto stopped her with a gentle hand.

"Allow me."

Jemma was happily surprised by the gesture and she caught the look of surprise on the servers face and realized that it must be unusual for "Calisto" to be so generous. And as Calisto poured them all fresh full cups of mead she introduced herself.

"As I'm sure you caught my name earlier so all that's left to wonder about is yours. So tell me weapons maker who are you?"

Jemma smiled brightly and leaned in keeping her voice low. "My name is Lucy. This is my brother Leo and our cousin Mark."

"Brother? Interesting and very smart of you Lucy this is a dangerous place and you are wise to take precautions. What brings you to Iron Hallow?" Calisto asked still examining Jemma's dagger.

"We're looking for work. The Centaurs are pushing out all the humans from their lands, even useful ones like us. Mark came first and bought us a shop a few blocks from here. It's not set up yet but we hope to have it up and running soon. Then all that's left is to arrange some work to get us going." Jemma commented sipping on her mead while Fitz and Miles remained silent.

"Are you all this good?" Calisto asked gesturing with blade and Jemma nodded yes with a bright smile.

"Okay. Which one of you is the negotiator?" Calisto asked finally addressing Fitz and Miles.

"I am." Fitz declared with confident nod that made Calisto smile a little.

Calisto reached into a pouch on her belt and pulled out a gold Hydra stamped coin. She handed the precious piece to Fitz telling him.

"Fifteen blocks north of here is the Hydra weapons master's house. His name is Sven, he's a horrible prick but when you show him this tell him that General Calisto said to give you steady work. Go now before he's too drunk to make a deal."

Fitz understood and immediately stood up then turned to Jemma with a questioning look. Calisto smiled smugly commenting.

"I'll keep your sister entertained until you return. You'll make it to Sven's shop faster if it's just the two of you."

Jemma had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing out loud. It was rather obvious what Calisto was trying to do and Jemma hoped Fitz would catch the hint and leave. This was an unprecedented opportunity they couldn't afford to pass up. Thankfully Fitz caught on nodded as he slipped the coin into his pocket and tapped Miles on the shoulder gesturing to him it was time to leave. Calisto watched the pair exit the tavern while Jemma took the opportunity to examine Calisto up close.

"So tell me about the blade Lucy. I'm still marveling at its craftsmanship, such fine detail. I've never seen anything like it before."

The comment innocent as it was yanked Jemma out of the moment and let the sadness back in. This was Skye's dagger and that Skye didn't recognize it hurt Jemma more than she though it could.

"It's one of a kind." Jemma replied with a sad smile.

Calisto noticed and frowned at it, with a furor of her brows she tried to change the subject asking. "Can you tell what it's made out of? I've never seen a green blade before."

"The materials came from AOS. The blade is made of green ore from the Floating Mountains of the northern kingdom. The hilt is made of brass and gold from the mines in the southern kingdom while the wood for the handle is made from the sacred banyan tree from what was the eastern kingdom."

"That's very specific materials. Does this weapon have a special purpose?" Calisto asked her eyes examining the blade yet again.

Jemma could tell by the way Calisto kept playing with the knife that she liked it and that it felt good in her hand. All Jemma could think was _"Of course it feels good Skye, it's yours._"

"Yes protection."

Calisto burst out into hearty laughter startling all the Hydra soldiers in the tavern drinking. Jemma noticed the odd looks everyone gave Calisto and she had to wonder if this was the first time Calisto ever laughed out loud.

"You do amazing work Lucy. Is your brother and cousin as talented as you are?"

"Yes and no. We all do good work yet together we do great work." Jemma tried to explain and the simple answer kept the smile on Calisto's face.

"Are you from the Centaur lands originally?"

"No. I was born in AOS but my father moved us right after Leo was born. Where are you from? I ask because you don't seem like the normal Hydra officer."

"Really? How so?" Calisto asked her smile dropping.

"You seem so much more intelligent and in control." Jemma replied with a light shrug and the smile returned to Calisto's face.

"I am. Being in charge of these idiots is one of the most trying things I've ever experienced." Calisto joked and they both laughed.

"You have the most beautiful laugh I've ever heard. Do I know you from somewhere? You seem…so familiar. Have we met before?" Calisto asked staring into Jemma's eyes.

"Um, well I have a confession General."

"Call me Calisto, please."

The gentle request was a pleasant surprise and intensified the tension between them. Jemma had not felt this conflicted since before she was married, she knew she needed to keep her physical distance yet all she wanted was to kiss Calisto right then and there on the table.

"I have a confession Calisto. I knew the danger coming here, to this city and I took more than a few precautions." Jemma said in a secretive tone and Calisto leaned in matching it as she asked.

"Precautions such as?"

"Magic. If we were alone, I'd show you." Jemma said looking Calisto in the eyes.

Calisto's reactions were fractions of a second fast and Jemma still saw the wide eyed surprise.

"Are you an assassin trying to get me alone?" Calisto asked gulping and leaning back a little.

Jemma smiled sexily and shook her head no.

"I would be a terrible assassin if I was. Giving the target the weapon wouldn't be a very good start, now would it?"

"I would agree with that. So you're not trying to get me alone to kill me?" Calisto bluntly asked and Jemma's sexy smile grew.

"Oh, I'm trying to get you alone but not to kill you."

Calisto went silent, Jemma noticed the blush creeping up Calisto's neck and she had to bite down the giggle that rose up. Somehow Jemma had managed to make Skye/Calisto blush, a very rare thing indeed.

"Why? Don't you know who I am? I'm a murderer, a killer and cruel heartless woman."

"Yes General Calisto the Golden Goddess of Death is all those things. I want to see if there's anything else to the woman in front of me, you did save my life a moment ago." Jemma quietly pointed out.

"You're not afraid of me? Everyone's afraid of me." Calisto bluntly admitted and Jemma without missing a beat looked Calisto directly in the eyes as she said with casual confidence.

"I'm not."

For a long moment both women forgot that they were in a crowded tavern. Their eyes locked and held. Jemma patiently waited and after some private debate Calisto nodded and waved a server over. To Jemma's surprise it was actually the owner of the tavern.

"Claudette, I need two rooms and three beds. I have business I need to discuss with my new weapons maker. We'll need a tray of whatever you have and couple skins of mead."

"Right away Calisto." The older woman bowed and rushed to do as commanded.

Calisto sat there silently staring at Jemma while Jemma purposely looked around the room and at everyone. If anyone knew what they were up to the gossip could reach Madam Hydra which after what Jemma witnessed only an hour earlier having a spurned lover after her could blow up any plans Jemma had.

"Would you like your dagger back?"

"You can hold it for now."

The rooms were prepared faster than Jemma thought possible and before she was ready they were being lead upstairs. Claudette gestured to the two doors at the end of the hall.

"The room on the left has two beds this room on the right has one and has been prepared for your meeting Calisto. Please, let me know if you need anything else."

"Thank you Claudette, you always treat me well. I appreciate that and here to cover these rooms and everyone's drinks downstairs." Calisto stated handing over a big handful of silver coins.

The older woman's eyes lit up as she took the big pile of money with both hands commenting, "Your privacy is always assured under my roof."

"That's why I love coming here. Oh and when her companions return let them know of the arrangements." Calisto commented gesturing for Jemma to step into the room.

"It will be done Calisto." Claudette replied with a bow.

Jemma didn't say a word yet took note of everything including the multiple looks from Calisto as they walked together upstairs. Once they were alone and the door shut Calisto's energy seemed to shift, suddenly she was anxious and nervous. Jemma could literally feel the change. To calm the situation Jemma made a point of taking off her cloak and hanging it up on the hook next to the door then by looking around the room with a big welcoming smile.

"This is lovely. Thank you Calisto, this was very generous of you."

"Well you wanted us to be alone. Now we are." Calisto pointed out leaning up against the wall as far away from Jemma as possible.

"Will you lock the door? I don't want us to be disturbed and I don't want anyone to see me without the magic veil." Jemma stated walking over to the window to peer out the shutters.

"You trust me in a locked room?" Calisto asked as she slipped the lock in place.

"Yes." Jemma replied casually as she closed the shutters all the way and latched it.

"Okay Lucy. You trust me, I'll trust you." Calisto declared pulling off her hood and hanging it on the wall next to Jemma's.

Calisto crossed the room taking a seat at the table she was still wearing a heavy jacket that hid her wings. Two chairs had been set out along with a tray full of meats, cheeses, fruit and bread. A pitcher of water and two pitchers of mead were set out as well. Calisto poured them both a drink and gestured for Jemma to join her.

"So you wanted to show me something?" Calisto asked casually.

"Yes, I wanted to show you the real me. Then you can tell me if you know me or not." Jemma replied looking Calisto in the eyes, waiting for the other woman to nod in acknowledgement before continuing on.

Pulling off a few pieces of clothing, her jacket, vest and belt that had magical items sewn into them, it immediately stopped altering her appearance and Calisto's eyes went comically wide.

"Wow, you're very beautiful."

"Thank you." Jemma replied blushing a little she wasn't expecting the compliment and Calisto had said it _so seriously._

"No, you really are very, very beautiful. The most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I can see why you'd want to hide it you'd be a target everywhere. And smart, least I forget; oh and talented too." Calisto commented behind her cup of mead almost as if she didn't want Jemma to see her so clearly.

"I could say the same about you and then some. Shall we compare lists?" Jemma teased sipping on her mead.

"Later, right now I want to know why you're here with me right now. You know who I am, and you're too intelligent to be so reckless so what's your angle? I won't hold it against you, I'm just curious." Calisto asked setting down her cup of mead.

"I had a dream about you."

"What?"

"No, really. I had a dream about you. My brother and I had to find a new home and we tried finding work in several towns on the way here. We were unsuccessful so we figure Hydra needs weapons, we make weapons this might be a good fit. We got in this morning, and last night I dreamt I met you. I heard of your beauty but the stories doesn't do you justice. That's why I didn't shy away, I wanted to meet you. I wanted to see if the dream was real. I don't know why I'm so comfortable with you only that I am. I hope that's enough."

"For now it is. Would you like some more mead? Try that dark bread it's very sweet." Calisto offered relaxing.

They both began to pick off the platter as they continued to slowly drink. The conversation was light, Jemma described making the blade in great detail and when she was done Calisto asked a dozen questions curious about Jemma's life. Describing the Centaur lands was difficult for her Jemma had never traveled there so she used all the details Skye had given her over the years. And it was enough to convince Calisto she recognized some of the descriptions though she couldn't recall the last time she had been in that area. This lead to a discussion Jemma was very eager for, how Calisto ended up with Hydra.

"About a year ago I got badly injured in battle; my husband rescued me and nursed me back to health. He says I've changed. I don't know if it's true or not, I can't remember last year. My husband's Hydra and so I guess I was too. Everything they kept telling me about myself didn't fit, didn't feel right. I may have been Hydra before but I didn't feel like it now. I wanted out, time to get away and think about everything. Of course my husband wouldn't let me, he ran off to rat me out to the king. King Schmidt always treated me well, he asked me to go to Castle Skull to see him before making my choice. I did and he convinced me to stick around. He offered me something I didn't think was possible."

"Really? What was that?" Jemma asked totally wrapped up in Calisto's tale.

"I too had a dream of a woman. I don't want to get in to it too much but I want to find this woman and the king offered to help."

"That's so romantic. How will you know this woman?" Jemma asked privately very confident Calisto was dreaming about her.

"I'm not sure." Calisto replied with a shy shrug that Jemma just loved.

"Why don't you take your coat off, relax a little. I'm really enjoying myself and I don't want you to rush off." Jemma suggested with a suggestive flick of her eyebrows.

Calisto smiled setting down her cup and stood up pulling off her heavy coat revealing a loose fitting long sleeve white shirt underneath. Calisto hung the coat on the back of the chair and reclaimed her seat. Now Jemma could see the tips of Skye's wings and she was filled with the urge to reach out and touch them. The intense urge reminded Jemma just how much she missed her wife and suddenly it was too much bringing tears to her eyes.

Noticing right away Calisto was quick to offer her handkerchief to Jemma. Taking it with a tight strained smile Jemma dabbed at her eyes.

"Thank you."

"If you want to talk about it, I'm here to listen." Calisto suggested reaching over and refilling Jemma's cup with mead.

"I lost someone very dear to me a year ago. I'm still mourning." Jemma simply replied unable to look at Calisto in that moment.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I'm sure he was a good man." Calisto commented with an uncomfortable frown.

"She was the most amazing woman I've ever known."

"She? Really?"

"Yes."

There was a long pause as both women were pulled momentarily into their own private thoughts. When Jemma finally looked up at the woman sitting across from her Calisto was making a series of very funny hesitant faces. Unable to stop the laughter from bubbling up Jemma covered her mouth to try to hide her mirth. Calisto noticed and looked up finally breaking the silence to ask in a rather roundabout way.

"Losing someone you love is always hard. Time doesn't really help does it? So you're still in mourning? Not seeing anyone else?"

Jemma would have taken offense to the question had it not been asked in a shy, uncertain, _I know this is bad but I can't' stop my mouth from moving_ sort of way. Letting Calisto see the mirthful smile on her face Jemma tilted her head a little as she asked.

"Why would a married woman need to know?"

Calisto blushed up to her cheeks this time and Jemma laughed out loud, she forgot herself and reached out across the table to grab Calisto's hand. Holding it and giving it a gentle squeeze Jemma told her.

"So you don't seem to like your husband…well at all. Why are you married to him? Or does Hydra not allow divorce?"

Calisto relaxed and smiled as she explained, "I think they do, I'm not sure. Frankly I haven't really thought about it. I try to stay away from Ward as much as possible; actually I try to stay away from all of them as much as possible. Just being around them annoys me to no end. You know, come to think of it this is the first time I've felt genuinely relaxed in since I can remember. Thank you for that Lucy."

"You're welcome." Jemma replied with a proud pleased smile.

"So are you seeing anyone?" Jemma asked reaching for some fruit from the tray.

"No." Calisto replied with a small genuine smile and shake of her head.

The fact that Jemma was still holding Calisto's hand was not lost on either of them. Looking up into Jemma's eyes Calisto's nostrils flared and she grinned.

"What?" Jemma asked suddenly self-conscious.

"I didn't want to say anything, it's…odd." Calisto admitted gently pulling her hand away.

The strange mix of confident bravado and shy insecurity charmed Jemma to her core. Leaning forward Jemma gently pushed.

"Please tell me."

"You smell really wonderful. I have a very keen sense of smell. I noticed you in the courtyard and I noticed you in the alley. When you and your family followed me into the tavern I was happy and confused. I'm glad you're not here to kill me."

"You knew I was following you?" Jemma asked growing pale.

Nodding her head Calisto casually replied, "Like I said I have a very keen sense of smell."

Mentally Jemma as smacking herself, of course she should have known that, she did know that. Though Skye had never explained just how sensitive her sense of smell was.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything."

"How good is your sense of smell?"

Calisto grinned from ear to ear as she admitted, "Very, very good."

"Oh." Jemma replied blushing a little.

The tension between them was palpable making Jemma's heart speed up. Shattering the tension was music seeping in through the cracks of the closed shutters. A handful of fiddle and flute players just outside the tavern. Calisto got up and walked over to the shutters cracking one open a little to let the music in. It gave Jemma a nice long look at Skye's wings half hidden under the billowing shirt. Jemma had expected to see solid white wings instead Jemma noticed pinks and greens tinting parts of the wings. The color struck Jemma as odd and not quite right.

Calisto turned around and with a shy smile offered her hand to Jemma asking, "Would you care to dance?"

A big genuine smile bloomed on Jemma's face a she took Calisto's hand. So much of Skye kept peeking out in Calisto making Jemma fall for her all over again.

A matching smile blossomed on Calisto's face as Jemma took her hand. Pulling her close, Calisto slipped her hand around Jemma's waist and they fell into an easy slow waltz. Jemma smiled and looked up into Calisto's eyes and was hooked. It wasn't Skye yet it was. Jemma was so confused and yet so very elated to have her wife back in her arms.

Jemma noticed Calisto's nostrils flaring again and Jemma smiled wider asking. "I guess I smell even better up close."

And with total seriousness Calisto nodded telling her. "Actually, yes you do. It's rather intoxicating."

Jemma laughed lightly the smile etched on her face; it mirrored the one on Calisto's face. Calisto abruptly stopped and gently pulled Jemma close and glanced down looking very conflicted. Leaning in close Jemma tightened her grip around Calisto's waist asking softly.

"What's wrong?"

"What sort of magic is this? The closer I get to you the more my body feels on fire. Have I been asleep my whole life? It feels like every part of me is waking up. How do you do this to me?" Calisto whispered unable to look at Jemma.

Jemma leaned in more and used her nose to gently coax Calisto to look up and once her lips were in reach Jemma went for it kissing Calisto gently. It was electric, a shiver ran up both women's spines and Jemma let go of Calisto's hand to wrap it around Calisto pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

She missed her wife so much and now she had a small piece of her. Jemma could taste her in Calisto. Jemma was almost desperate she had to have more kissing Calisto harder. And Calisto seemed just as determined to get close kissing Jemma back with equal intensity, clutching to her just as tightly.

The world melted away in their kiss until it was just the two of them. Jemma reached up with both hands until she touched Calisto's wings making them extend to their full length. Jemma knew the reaction well and continued to touch them making Calisto moan tremble and break the kiss.

"Oh Lucy…oh…how…wow…oh…oh….oh…wow."

They held each other very close. Jemma continued to touch Calisto's wings while Calisto trembled harder and started panting. Jemma took advantage of the moment to lick and nibble on Calisto's neck and ear while running her fingertips up and down Calisto's wings. Calisto held Jemma barely able to stand up, the more she trembled the harder she panted.

Calisto orgasmed standing up holding Jemma who slowed her touch then stopped to give Calisto a chance to catch her breath. When she could Calisto whispered to Jemma in awe.

"Wow, that's never happened before. I didn't know…wow. Lucy what have you done to me? I hate it when people touch my wings. And I mean I really hate it, usually if people try I get violent. And you touch me and…"

"Did I go too far?" Jemma asked snapping out of her haze of intense lust.

"No, you didn't go far enough."

Calisto kissed Jemma pulling her to the bed, they slowly stripped each other of their clothes falling into the bed naked wrapped around each other. When Calisto straddled Jemma's hips leaning in to lick, nibble and kiss her way along Jemma's jaw, ear, neck and chest Jemma forgot it wasn't her wife, she was sucked in the moment and poured a year's worth of pent up lust, need and desire all into intense frantic sex.

They took turns pleasing each other quickly roughly and with such intensity it brought stars to their eyes. Ravenous for each other neither woman could be sated, the overwhelming need remained. They spent the next handful of hours saturating themselves in each other.

A little after the witching hour Jemma and Calisto lay holding each other drenched in sweat completely physically exhausted. Both women needed to sleep yet something nagged them both in the back of their minds, something that kept them both awake. Jemma shifted and moved to sit up on her elbow so she could look Calisto in the eyes.

There was so much Jemma wanted to say, so much she wanted to tell Calisto only she was so tired her thoughts were muddled and the words wouldn't come. Distraught Jemma leaned forward kissing Calisto with her whole body trying to communicate in the only way she knew how. And somehow Calisto understood holding Jemma tighter.

Eventually both women fell asleep in each other's arms. An hour before dawn a soft knock on the door sounded waking Jemma. Calisto was in a very deep sleep but frowned and mumbled "No" when Jemma moved to get up.

Jemma got dressed putting her pants, shirt and shoes back on before answering the door thinking it must be Fitz or at the worst Miles. She knew she didn't stick to the plan to re-group and plan the rescue yet having Calisto an arm's length away giving her looks that only Skye gives her was too much to pass up. Still she mentally prepared for the dressing down she had coming from May.

Answering the door Jemma had to open the door almost halfway to see into the dark hall. At first she didn't see anyone there when out of the shadows two cloaked masked figures grabbed her shoving a foul smelling cloth over her mouth and nose. Jemma knew that foul smell and tried to fight back only too late. There were too many hands holding her down. Jemma fell unconscious and the masked people caught her carrying her away quickly and the door to the room was quietly shut so not to wake the sleeping occupant inside.

The trio of masked cloaked figures wrapped Jemma up in a dark cloak and carried her down the stairs and out the back door where there was a cart waiting for them. They loaded Jemma into the back of the cart, one moved to get in the driver's seat while the other two hid under a blanket with Jemma. The driver was quick to get them going down a side road heading out of town at a normal pace so not to raise suspicion.

**Back upstairs in the Tavern…**

A dozen armed Hydra soldiers burst into the tavern with Madam Hydra in the lead and Ward tailing close behind. Madam Hydra's face was twisted in anger as she snapped at her men to rush upstairs and secure the six bedrooms on the second floor. The thunder of footsteps woke almost everyone. Claudette the owner of the inn came rushing out in her robe to see what the fuss was and became pale as a sheet when she saw who was leading the charge of Hydra soldiers.

"My Lady, Madam Hydra. What brings you to my humble tavern this early in the day?"

"I'm looking for General Calisto. Which room is she in wench?" Madam Hydra hissed.

"End of the hall last room on the right." Claudette said with fear.

Madam Hydra sneered and stomped to the mentioned door promptly kicking it in. Making as much noise as possible as she walked in Madam Hydra took in the state of the room as well as clothes that did not belong to Calisto strewn about. Seeing the signs of sex and noticing Calisto was completely nude enraged Madam Hydra.

Calisto had heard them storm in and rolled over to check on Lucy to find her gone but the bed still warm. Confused she continued to lay there pretending to be asleep knowing they were going to barge in on her at any moment. Silently Calisto wondered what happened to Lucy and if she was ever going to see her again. Then the next thought was to wonder if Hydra had taken Lucy.

Ward walked in a step behind Madam Hydra waving the soldiers off and shutting the door. He took note of the state of the room and frowned. Knowing exactly what was coming next he took a seat at the table and started drinking the mead that was left over.

Madam Hydra stood at the end of the bed with her hands on her hips glaring at Calisto still lying there on her stomach with her eyes closed.

"I know you heard me come in so you can stop pretending to still be asleep." Madam Hydra demanded.

Calisto finally opened her eyes sighing dramatically to show her annoyance at being woken like this and rolled over to glare at the woman at the foot of her bed.

"What the hell was so important that you had to bust in here before dawn? You have zero manners Ophelia."

"Who's the new snatch? Hum Calisto? Which whore did you chose this week?" Madam Hydra demanded.

"Why do you even care?" Calisto asked sitting up.

Of course Madam Hydra stumbled across her next set of words at the sight of a very naked Calisto.

"There was an attack to one of our weapons stores in the city. The only survivor said two men came in with a coin from you looking for work. One of those men burned down the weapons store." Ward commented picking on what was left of the tray.

"Wait? Really? Were there any witnesses?" Calisto asked waking up much faster now.

"Just the survivor. Others who saw these men knew they came from this tavern." Ward commented.

"My spies tell me you were with those men before they hit the weapons storeroom and that you bedded one of their whores." Madam Hydra accused and Calisto didn't respond.

"She hopes it was one of their whores so she can tattle on you to Baron von Strucker." Ward commented behind his cup of mead and Madam Hydra glared at him.

"Why are you even here Ward? Don't you have anyone else to bother?" Calisto asked getting dressed.

"If my wife is going to be accused of sleeping with the enemy I'd to like know from the source if it's true or not. I'm not facing the king without being a hundred percent either way." Ward casually commented looking sad and a little bored.

"Who were you with Calisto?" Madam Hydra demanded still staring at Calisto with her hands on her hips.

"A peasant nothing more. And she had nothing to do with those men if she had she would have been with them." Calisto stated with a heavy sigh, this was a horrible way to wake up.

"Or maybe she was used to distract you so you couldn't stop them." Madam Hydra spat back.

"Is this her stuff?" Ward asked noticing the discarded jacket and other pieces of clothing.

"Yeah." Calisto replied eyeing out Madam Hydra weary of what the crazy woman would do next.

Ward frowned picking up the piece of clothing examining it, something about it seemed very familiar. On a whim he looked inside the jacket to examine the lining, he saw the amulets sewn in and his heart sped up. He had seen these amulets before. Wide eyed blinking rapidly Ward was shocked! Could it be? Could it?

Lifting the coat to his nose Ward inhaled the scent that lingered on the cloth and gasped. His heart began beating wildly and his mind sped up upon realization.

"Jemma."

Ward whispered the name of the woman he still saw in his dreams. Still hopelessly in love with Jemma, Ward held her jacket to his nose. Smelling that amazing scent for the first time in years was like being struck with a spear right to the heart. The pain was intense as was the pleasure of inhaling that bewitching smell.

Three full seconds later realization struck Ward in the brain and he leapt to his feet in shock and surprise. _How did she find Skye? How did she get into the city without anyone knowing? Is she still here? Could she still be here? Did she know Skye was under a spell? Is the ruse up? _A thousand thoughts rushed through Wards mind as he tried to get a grip on the situation.

Jealousy was the strongest emotion rolling through Ward, Jemma had come all the way here and she didn't want to see him she only wanted Skye just like always. Hurt and vindictive toward Skye he grimaced commenting.

"You are such a fool Calisto. I used to think you were smart and intuitive. Now, I'm not so sure. Do you have any idea who that woman you were with was? Do you?"

"Ward do you know who that whore was?" Madam Hydra asked surprised by Ward's sudden animation.

"Yes."

Now even Calisto was curious, this was the first time in a year that Ward had shown any signs of life.

"Well who was it?" Madam Hydra demanded and now even Calisto waiting to see what he was going to say.

"That was the evil princess herself, the Lady of Death and Darkness the infamous Princess Jemma Coulson. She was here to kill you Calisto because you're a threat to AOS." Ward stated looking Calisto in the eyes and she was surprised.

"She wasn't here to kill me. Sex me to death maybe but not to murder me." Calisto pointed out and both Ward and Madam Hydra grew obviously enraged.

"Need I remind you Calisto, what is our purpose in Hydra? It's to bring unity and peace to the world through power of Hydra under the banner of the Red Skull. We're here to rescue the people, save the land and that woman you fucked was a murder, rapist, thief, and child killer. Did she fess up to any of that? Did she tell you her real name or why she was really here? She used you Calisto—to damage Hydra. She didn't care for you at all!" Ward accused and Calisto got pissed.

"That's not true." Calisto argued getting angry at Ward and Madam Hydra.

Calisto thought about Lucy along with every word and touch that transpired between them. What Ward was accusing didn't sit right Calisto could feel it in her gut that Lucy had been genuine. This had to be a mistake, an error on someone's part or Ward's way of getting back at her.

"Calisto unlike you I grew in AOS, I know Princess Jemma _very well_. I know how manipulating and calculation and ruthless she can be. _She used you_ to gain access to the storeroom. She dangled her tits in front of you and you blindly and stupidly gave her the key!"

"That's not true, she's not like that. She wouldn't do that." Calisto argued and now even she could hear how lame she sounded.

"If she's not a spy for AOS, if she wasn't the one behind the attack on our weapons stores, well, where is she? Where did she go?" Ward demanded rolling up Jemma's coat and the rest of Jemma's clothes she left behind and tucking them under his arm.

"I don't know. I though you two snatched her to get back at me." Calisto replied honestly and Madam Hydra calmed seeing the opening she had been looking for.

"I would have tried to humiliate the whore in front of you not sneak her away before you woke. You know that's not my style." Madam Hydra corrected.

"That is true." Calisto admitted.

"Ward, have the men check the tavern then the surrounding area. The whore and those saboteurs are on the run. We may still catch them if we act now." Madam Hydra ordered and Ward stared at Calisto as he nodded yes leaving immediately.

They didn't say a word as Ward left shutting the door behind him, they could hear the action of the soldiers as they spread out then down in a mad rush. Madam Hydra calmed herself and let her love for Calisto shine through as she carefully approached the other woman.

"Regardless, if we find the saboteurs or not I won't implicate your involvement to father."

"Why would you do that Ophelia? I thought you wanted to hurt me?" Calisto bluntly asked.

"That's just it I don't want to hurt you Calisto. I love you. We all make mistakes. I don't want this one to haunt you." Madam Hydra explained in a subdued voice as she inched her way closer to the other woman.

"What do you want Ophelia?"

"To get close to and be trusted again. Maybe then you'll realize I'm worthy of your love."

Madam Hydra reached out to gently touch Calisto on the shoulder accidently brushing the side of her hand against Calisto's wings and Calisto physically cringed immediately stepping away. Madam Hydra withdrew her hand with a sad frown, with a heavy sigh she reminded Calisto.

"We have a long campaign ahead of us Calisto. Father expects the Elvin realm to fall before we turn back to AOS. Hydra needs you to be clear of mind and focused, we can't do this without you."

"I understand my responsibilities Ophelia. I won't let your father down." Calisto stated grimly.

**On a boat heading away from the Elvin lands and back toward AOS…**

"Do you think it's safe to wake her yet?" Fitz asked May.

"Yes, we're far enough away she won't try to swim back." May replied with a stern nod.

Olivia got the skin of water passing it to Fitz so he could gently wake his sister from the sleeping potion they had used on her. Miles stood back alongside May afraid of what Jemma's reaction would be when she woke. Fitz gently splashed a little water on his sister face slowly waking her. However the moment her mind woke so did her anger.

Jemma leap to her feet angry at all of them she immediately demanded. "What did you do? What did you do? Do you know how close I was? Do you? DO YOU?"

"Jemma please calm down, let us explain." Fitz tried to reason with her only she was raging too hard.

Stomping around the boat breathing through her nose in loud huffing breaths Jemma cut Fitz off.

"Explain what? I finally find my wife and I get so close to getting her back and you all steal me away before I get a chance to tell her who I really am. Do you know what you did? You cost me my wife! You cost me my only chance to get Skye back!"

"No Jemma! We saved your life. The Red Skull is arriving to Iron Hallow as we speak. If he had caught you there you would have been executed in a very public gruesome manner. Now will you hear us out?" May shouted at Jemma for the first time ever and Jemma immediately paused to listen.

Nodding her head yes Jemma remained silent. Fitz licked his lips nervously as he explained.

"After Lord Lydon and I left you with Calisto at the tavern we met up with General May and Princess Olivia. We filled them in and we decided as a group to take advantage of the opportunity at hand. We went to the weapons store as Calisto directed and we went in the purpose of scoping out what sort of arms Hydra had and in what quantities. It was a larger store than we could have imagined."

"While your brother was getting the lay of land in that weapons store General May and I found out there were three other facilities like it. And we found a pair of soldiers talking about the arrival of King Schmidt at dawn along with three legions of soldiers. Enough to plunge the rest of the Elvin kingdom in war, it would destroy the land." Olivia continued on.

"I made the call to take out the weapons stores." May picked up the thread while offering Jemma a large cup of strong wine. "Fitz and Miles snuck us in and we set the building on fire. Then we moved to the other three and set those on fire. We knew doing that would cause them to come after us. Miles grabbed us a cart and Olivia, Fitz and I went to get you."

"Why did you drug me?"

"To get you out as quick as possible, we knew if we told you Jemma you'd just argue with us and in turn that would alert Calisto who is Hydra need I remind you. And as it was Ward and that woman in charge was right behind us. We barely got out of there."

"Why didn't you grab Skye too?"

"We couldn't risk her fighting back. She would have slaughtered us. I know her skill Jemma and as her mind is, she's Hydra." May pointed out.

"Were you able to get through to her at all?" Olivia asked sipping from her own cup looking tired.

"I was getting through to her. They did something strong to her to wipe her memory, she only remembers this last year. I don't think it was an amulet, maybe a potion that she drank or they rubbed on her. Her wings were different too they're normally pure white when she's healthy and a dull yellow when she's sick. This time they had light pink and green splotches on them." Jemma began she filled them in on what she had discussed with "Calisto".

"Skye kept bleeding out in Calisto, it was so surreal." Jemma commented.

"Did you sleep with her?" May asked bluntly watching Jemma's reaction.

"What does that matter?" Jemma answered defensively.

"It may help trigger her real memories. So did you sleep with her?" May repeated.

"Yes. And it didn't trigger any of Skye's old memories but she recognized our connection. If I only had more time I could have convinced her to come with us." Jemma replied with tears welling up.

She had been so close to getting Skye back, to think how far away she was now hurt so much. A moment of bliss and hope shattered, Jemma didn't know what to do next.

"We have one more surprise for you Jemma." Fitz offered and gestured to Miles.

Miles pulled out a large black bag and opened it to reveal a tied up gagged Jasper Sitwell.

"When you're ready we'll integrate him and get the information we need." May stated enjoying the grim smile growing on Jemma's face.

"Captain Sitwell, it's been a long time." Jemma said to the sweaty angry tied up man.

Sitwell struggled in his ties and Fitz kicked him in the arm knocking him over. Jemma turned to May asking her.

"Aunty May, can I borrow your dagger."

"Were you not carrying Skye's dagger Jemma? What happened to it?" Fitz asked quietly so Sitwell couldn't hear.

"One of the many things I was forced to leave behind when you snatch me half dressed. If nothing else at least Skye has her dagger now."

"That blonde hair on Skye was very…odd. Still she carried it well." Fitz commented with a shrug.

"Yes she did." Jemma agreed.

May offered Jemma her dagger and Jemma very brightly thanked her. Turning to Sitwell Jemma kept the bright smile telling him.

"I promise I won't kill you or maim you too much. I want to present you to my father still alive and healthy enough to give my father the satisfaction he deserves. You will face AOS justice but first you're going to tell me everything you know about Hydra."

**Back in Iron Hallow that evening…**

Calisto sat in the dining hall watching half of Hydra's top officers drink themselves stupid. She was in a foul mood and itched to get into a fight to relieve some of the frustration and anger rolling through her. However everyone could tell she was in a black mood and kept their distance, everyone but Madam Hydra.

The determined woman sat next to Calisto keeping her cup filled and glaring at anyone trying to intrude on what she considered her time with Calisto. She wanted to show Calisto she could support her as she needed and be that source of strength for the times ahead. Only Calisto refused to acknowledge her at all.

Calisto was lost in her own mind going over the day's events again and again and again. All four weapons stores were burned down and the weapons inside destroyed. The coin she had given Leo was found on one of the dead guards from the last store burn down. The other room she had rented for the night was unused, neither man returned to the tavern.

After extensive interviewing of the local populace they were able to figure out which way the saboteurs used to flee the city. Calisto followed the trail all the way to the sea where fishermen confirmed four people carrying two large bags boarded a boat a little before dawn. A cloak had been discarded on the beach, one sniff and Calisto confirmed it was Leo's he had been heavily sweating in it. Now Calisto had no proof Lucy had been genuine, now Calisto had to face the fact she had been used.

Lucy or Jemma, whatever her name really was, _was the woman from her dreams_, _she was the one_. Calisto could feel it with every fiber of her being. She could taste it in each kiss, feel it in each touch. When they were together Calisto felt like a different person, a better person, a whole person and she wanted that feeling back. It was almost as if something very important was just out of reach and now that she could see it, she couldn't un-see it. She couldn't go back to when Jemma was an idea, a dream. Now that she knew Jemma was real she couldn't pretend she wasn't broken, that a piece of her was missing, that the missing piece of her sailed away on the morning tide.

Ward spent the day filling her in on Princess Jemma Coulson of the Seven Valley and Seas kingdom in western AOS. Ward made her sound like some sort of shrill harpy out to destroy the world. He tried his best to convince Calisto Jemma was a ruthless, cruel evil woman. Ward didn't stop his tirade until they greeted King Schmidt on his arrival to Iron Hallow.

The king immediately pulled Calisto aside to discuss the situation at hand, and Calisto told the king a version of the truth. That she may have met Princess Jemma but couldn't be sure since Ward was not a trustworthy source. The king was able to produce a set of scrolls each with a detailed likeness of each one of the royals from AOS. And sure enough there was "Lucy" and "Leo" or more like Princess Jemma and Prince Fitz of AOS.

Calisto restated her intent to help the king defeat AOS to find out who that special woman was that the search for this woman was all that mattered to her. The king was relieved to hear her loyalties remained the same.

After pomp and presentation and having to listen to a dozen ass kissing speeches directed at the king Calisto was relived to be able to sit and let her mind wander. Watching Hydra's best, intoxicate themselves into unconsciousness Calisto kept her left hand under the table and under her cloak. Hidden in her hand was the dagger Princess Jemma left behind, holding it calmed Calisto in a way she didn't understand.

Calisto missed Jemma terribly and acknowledging that scared her. She had just met Jemma, spent one night with her and _she felt_ _like this_, Calisto knew she was in trouble. Deep terrible going to get her killed trouble. And yet with every passing hour the itch to follow Jemma, to find Jemma and talk to Jemma was growing, taking over.

Every so slowly a plan to see Jemma began forming in the back of Calisto's mind.

"Daughter! Do your father a favor and get a fresh pitcher of mead for me and General Calisto." King Schmidt ordered surprising his daughter and making her jump.

Madam Hydra shot to her feet to fetch a fresh pitcher of mead for her father, the quick close by movement snapped Calisto back to the moment she immediately put the dagger away.

"King Schmidt." Calisto greeted standing up to bow respectfully.

"Where is your husband General Calisto?" King Schmidt inquired taking Madam Hydra's vacated seat.

"Drinking himself unconscious under that pile of whores by the fireplace. Do you need him for something King Schmidt?" Calisto asked taking her seat again after the king sat down.

"No, I wanted to make sure he didn't interrupt us. I've been watching you Calisto for some time. Your skill surpasses my other officers your intellect on the battlefield has assured Hydra's success again and again. Your contribution to Hydra has pushed us forward in our plan unlike anything else. It's your presence here in the Elvin lands that's finally tipped things in our favor. I wanted to show you my appreciation with a small token."

The king reached into his pocket pulling out a small red velvet pouch and tossed it casually over to Calisto. She caught it and opened it, revealing a gold rope necklace with a brilliant blue stone for a pendant it sparkled and moved inside the stone almost as if it were alive.

"Would you allow me to put it on you?" The king asked and Calisto handed the necklace over nodding yes.

The king stood up to stand behind Calisto wrapping the necklace around her and fixing the clasp. Madam Hydra chose that moment to return holding the pitcher of mead she set it down and took the seat next to her father her eyes glued to Calisto. Once the necklace was on, the king placed both hands on Calisto's shoulders declaring.

"Hail Hydra."

The pendant flashed a brighter blue and the movement in the stone sped up, a similar blue flash washed over Calisto's eyes. She slumped in her chair for a long moment her eyes falling closed. When Calisto opened her eyes again the blue had soaked in giving a blue tint to her eyes, she sat up straight and picked up her cup again draining the mead. Madam Hydra was quick to refill it and Calisto smiled at her.

"Thank you Ophelia, you look lovely tonight." Calisto commented draining her mead again.

Madam Hydra refilled the cup and soaked up the compliment. The king took his seat again and picked up his cup, he glanced at his daughter with a smirk and a wink then turned his attention back to Calisto.

"I want the Elvin lands under Hydra control before spring. Do you think that is possible Calisto?" The king asked.

"Absolutely. We may have lost a small portion of our weapons stores but only what was in the city. The stores in Raven's Tree and Birdsong are untouched. There will be no delay in our winter campaign. A nuisance nothing more and now that we know AOS is willing to send their heirs to do lowly sabotage it proves they're desperate. They know their time is up, they see their future and it's Hydra."

"Hail Hydra!" King Schmidt and Madam Hydra replied in unison.

"Will you be staying with us for the winter campaign King Schmidt? It would do wonders for the soldiers moral and your daughters." Calisto commented smiling at Madam Hydra.

"I will consider it General. So tell me Calisto, since I was able to confirm who that woman was that duped you. What will you do if you see her again?" The king inquired.

"Public execution my king the only fitting punishment for the royalty of AOS and for the offense of using me in her ruse I'll make sure it's messy and painful." Calisto boasted raising her cup to the king he smiled and raised his in return.

**The next day across the sea in AOS…**

"Phil is it true?" King Fury asked bursting into the room.

King Coulson was sitting with Queen Fury, General Hill and Princess Faith. Triplett was right behind his father eagerly waiting for the answer.

"Princess Olivia's ship has been spotted they'll be in before sundown, hopefully with good news." King Coulson replied.

"My messenger just returned from the Great Wall Nick. Hydra is still trickling in at the wall but they're no longer pushing on the southern shores. No word from our spies south of the wall." Queen Hand said.

"Hydra is up to something." Triplett commented as another messenger arrived delivering a sealed messaged to King Fury.

Fury read the message and sat down with wide stunned eyes, he announced. "The Southern Elvin Kingdom has fallen to Hydra."

Everyone began talking at once they all had theories and ideas about why Hydra was trying to take over the Elvin kingdoms. The discussion continued in earnest for the next few hours, it didn't end until a message brought word of Olivia's boat docking. A feast was set up to greet the returning party. Everyone was eager to see who returned and what was learned.

A short time later a group of loyal soldiers escorted Jemma to the Castle allowing her to enter through a private side entrance. Fitz, May and Olivia were behind her with Miles carrying Sitwell. Guards stationed throughout the castle bowed to them as they passed through heading to a private study. The guard stationed at the door opened it for them with a bow, inside Coulson, Hand, Fury, Hill, Triplett and Faith waited.

"Thank the gods you're all okay!" Coulson exclaimed rushing to his daughter engulfing her in a tight hug.

"Fitz!" Faith exclaimed running into her love's arms hugging him tightly. They kissed passionately for a long moment before Fitz began whispering to Faith as she hugged as tight as she could.

"Father, I'll be right back. I need to see Sunshine." Jemma announced moving toward the door.

"Of course daughter. It was all I could do to keep Sunshine home, she did not like it at all." Coulson commented and it made Jemma smile.

Jemma left the room in search of her Griffin. Miles set down the big bag near the door out of the way when Fury turned to May asking.

"Melinda what happened?"

Melinda caught them up on what happened, everything but what transpired between "Calisto" and Jemma. By the time it was Jemma's turn to pick up the narration she had returned with Sunshine pressed up next to her and nuzzling her with her beak making Jemma laugh despite the dire situation.

"Yes Sunshine I missed you so much and I love you too. Now I need to tell everyone what happened, okay?" Jemma asked the Griffin and Sunshine lay down at Jemma's feet to patiently wait.

"Skye has been drugged into believing she's someone else." Jemma stated taking a seat next to Sunshine so she could wrap her arm around the beast's neck before continuing. "She has no memory past this last year. She thinks she was hurt in battle and that her husband nursed her back to health."

"Husband? What?" Triplett asked distastefully for everyone.

"Yes, apparently Hydra got a hold of Skye when she went missing. She was told she was married to Ward Garrett and that her name was Calisto. Despite the lies they fed her Skye wanted out only she ended up making a deal with the Red Skull." Jemma stated grimly.

"What type of deal?" Fury asked.

"Skye's been having dreams about me. The Red Skull is supposed to help her find me." Jemma answered.

"What happened Jemma?" Hand asked sensing Jemma was holding back.

"We followed Skye to a tavern, some men tried harassing me and I reacted by pinning the offending hand to the table. The guys buddies moved against me and Skye stepped in. As Calisto she has quite a reputation. Well as it turns out Skye knew we were following her but she was so intrigued by me that she was willing to be alone with me which is when I found out what happened to her. And that I noticed the change in her wings."

"The change in her wings?" Fury asked.

"Yes, normally my wife's wings are pure white. When she's sick they turn a pale yellow. I'm not sure why but they had pale pink and green splotches on them. I'm going to assume the magic they used on her was some sort of potion she drank or they rubbed into her skin." Jemma replied.

"Jemma, I know this is personal but did you become intimate with Calisto?" Hand asked gently.

"Yes and the sex didn't jog her memory. I think if I had more time I could have convinced her to come with me." Jemma added leaning on Sunshine a little more.

"We need to send a message to King Walter and inform him of what we know and to assure him we're on our way to help. Hydra will not get away with this. So, daughter and son please go eat, wash and rest. We'll meet first thing in the morning to devise a battle plan." Coulson stated nodding to himself.

"Father, that's not all." Fitz interrupted.

"What's left?"

"To apologize for pulling me away from Skye against my will the others picked something up for me. I was able to get a wealth of new information on Hydra." Jemma teased with a smirk catching everyone's attention.

"What sort of new information?" Hand pushed.

"We thought it best to save the best for last." May smirked then added. "Hydra is going after all of the Elvin lands and is planning on using Skye to pave the way. The Red Skull is using Ward and his own daughter Ophelia also known as Madam Hydra and as Viper to manipulate and control Skye. Apparently they've been feeding her magic potions through her mead and her food. It was also mentioned they have a backup plan if Jemma comes to rescue Skye."

Everyone turned to glance at Jemma to see the princess holding back anger and tears.

"Dare we ask?" Faith asked looking horrified.

"A very powerful necklace with a pendant made from a Blue Infinity stone. At least I know what I'll be facing when I return to the Elvin lands." Jemma commented as if it were already decided.

"Who says you get to go back? We need to discuss this first." Coulson replied a little mad at his daughter's cavalier attitude.

"Father, nothing will stop me from getting my wife back. Now that I know she's alive and out there. I'm going to get her and bring her home." Jemma declared.

"Jemma, please let us think this through and come up with a reasonable plan. If you go rushing in you'll get the both of you killed." Hand pointed out.

"Please go eat, wash and rest. We'll plan everything out in the morning." Coulson gently begged.

"I'm going to get her. You know that." Jemma pushed and Coulson nodded asking, "Just give us a little time so you don't go in alone."

"Okay." Jemma relented then turned to Miles gesturing to him to bring the bag over.

"A gift from our trip." Jemma declared as Fitz opened the bag revealing a sweaty wild eyed gagged and tied up Jasper Sitwell.

"Oh thank you Jemma, Fitz, Melinda, Olivia and you too Miles. Thank you, this is a wonderful gift." Coulson stated with a grim smile.

**Three weeks later on a boat heading toward the Elvin Kingdom…**

"This is taking forever Fitz!" Jemma whined, she was going stir crazy on the boat as was Sunshine.

"Patience is a virtue sister. Try to focus on the goal." Fitz replied trying not to get annoyed by his sister's sometimes childish antics.

"Yes but I could be flying and already be there." Jemma pointed out and Fitz was quick to counter.

"Yes you would but Sunshine would be exhausted and you'd both be vulnerable to Hydra."

Jemma frowned, she hated that he was right. Huffing she frowned and smacked the palms of her hand against the rail of the ship. Fitz reached out giving her a one arm hug of silent support. Jemma leaned in to him confessing.

"I'm scared Fitz. What we're attempting is crazy, unheard of, its suicide."

"Yes but it's also brave, courageous, and necessary. We need to stall Hydra and give father and the others time to join King Walter and the Elvin Armies. You want your wife back don't you?" Fitz asked gently.

"More than anything. It's that I don't want to put you so much danger. Fitz? Why did you insist on coming? You just got married you should be Faith enjoying being married."

"You're my sister and I won't let you do this alone. You need real backup, more than what Olivia can provide. And you need someone intelligent with you not just an extra sword. I love my wife but I have a duty to my family I intend to carry out. I'll see her when we meet up with everyone else."

"You're very brave Fitz. This is going to the hardest thing we've ever done. I'm glad you insisted. I'm glad you're here." Jemma admitted with tears welling up in her eyes.

Fitz leaned over and pulled his sister into a warm hug and she burst into sobs. Fitz whispered, "It's going to be okay Jemma. We're going to get Skye back."

May watched from inside the boat alongside Olivia. They both stopped to listen to the whole conversation and when Jemma started crying they both went back to work. They were manning a boat large enough for three horses and a griffin to sneak onto the south eastern coast of the Elvin lands. They weren't sure if Hydra would be there waiting so they planned on going under the cover of darkness. They still had a way to travel leaving them all time to dwell on the mission ahead.

**Three weeks later deep in the Elvin Lands…**

"The town is ours! Hail Hydra! Hail Hydra! Hail Hydra!" Calisto cried raising her sword high into the air.

The massive crowd of Hydra soldiers gathered around her chanted "Hail Hydra" along with her then began chanting her name over and over and over again. Calisto stood there on the platform basking in the praise from her soldiers. It helped dull the pain inside and to forget for a moment everything plaguing her.

"Tonight we celebrate! Tomorrow we take the rest of the Elvin kingdom!" Calisto shouted and again everyone roared with approval.

Calisto got the celebration going directing her officers to take over to make sure the soldiers drank and had fun without razing the town or burning it down. As soon as she could Calisto retreated to the village leader's home where she had set up her temporary headquarters. Her personal guard kept watch over the officers while ensuring no one bothered her.

The village leader's family personally served Calisto in trade for keeping their house. Calisto didn't ask anything of them other than a hot bath, hot meal and a clean bed to sleep in. Calisto drank heavily sitting alone by the fire place while she waited for the bath to be ready. Behind her standing in the other room silently watching was three of Calisto's personal guards. Eventually when the bath was ready the village leader's two children, a young man about 20 and a young woman about 19 came to fetch her. Both were fit and tan from working outside, and both were beautiful with thick auburn hair.

"General Calisto your bath is ready. Father has offered me and my brother, to assist you as you wish."

Calisto didn't verbally respond she gulped her mead down nodding as she grabbed the pitcher to refill her cup before standing up. Distractedly she stood up gesturing to them to lead the way her guards close behind. The village leader's home was the largest in the town it had many rooms for specific purposes. The bathing chamber was in the back secluded from the street for optimal privacy.

Calisto didn't say a word as she kept drinking as she stood in front of the bath waiting.

The young woman and young man immediately moved to strip Calisto of her armor and clothes both of which were passed directly to her waiting guards for cleaning and repairing. One guard remained to watch the pair as they stripped Calisto nude and helped her into the bath. Calisto, as was her way, had covered her entire body in special gold paint that didn't wash off with sweat or blood. It left Calisto looking like a blood covered golden goddess.

The young woman and young man both stripped nude and climbed into the tub after Calisto to use soft sponges to clean off the gold paint. It didn't come off easy and they were both forced to use quite a bit of soap to remove it. Calisto didn't say a word, she continued to drink while silently lost in her own thoughts of the battle, and of what else was happening in the Elvin lands and what was to come next.

The young woman washing her moved closer to get her shoulder and neck she reached out to gently move aside the necklace Calisto never took off. Touching the necklace startled Calisto ripping her from her thoughts instantly angering her. Calisto snapped to her feet grabbing the girls hand and staring hard into the young woman's eyes. The pendant around Calisto's neck began swirling and growing brighter as Calisto's eyes glowed a brilliant unnatural blue scaring the girl.

Having been absolutely distracted by thoughts of war, obligation and strategy Calisto was a little shocked to find two beautiful people in the tub with her. The pendant around her neck grew brighter sending impulses through her, uncontrollable impulses. Calisto let the girl go trying to fight the suddenly overwhelming desire to take the girl when the girl bit her bottom lip looking at Calisto shy and leaned over kissing Calisto on the lips. Soft, gently and sweet it broke what little will power Calisto had and she succumbed to the lust rolling through her.

Calisto fucked the young woman in the tub then took her brother to the bed where she fucked him too before turning back to the young woman. Calisto couldn't be satisfied yet she tried and tried having sex with both until they passed out from exhaustion leaving her awake and alone. Getting up from the bed in frustration Calisto grabbed the pitcher of mead taking that and a cup back to the fireplace. The guard stationed inside moved outside to give her privacy.

Free of the mind numbing lust Calisto was left to her own thoughts again, and again they went back to the battlefield. Today had been a good day for battle, her soldiers had the high ground and despite the large Elvin Army force protecting the town it fell with little Hydra casualties. The Red Skull will be pleased to learn of their win. Taking the town would provide the needed and necessary supplies lacking in the other armies. From the reports Calisto received from the four other Hydra armies operating in Elvin lands her forces were the only one's enjoying regular success.

The three other Hydra armies were lead respectively by Baron von Strucker, Madam Hydra and Ward Garrett. The Red Skull traveled between the armies checking in and boosting moral which was necessary with all the losses the other armies suffered. For three week enemies of Hydra—saboteurs, have plagued the three armies like shit on a shoe. Even when it seemed like they were gone you could smell them around lingering.

Calisto found the reports from the Red Skull on the "problems" facing the other armies very informative. Sneak attacks at night, ambushes during the day chipping away at the soldiers, the weapons stores and most important the morale of the soldiers. The loss of soldiers wasn't that bad, it was the loss of every weapon and supply store they used that wasn't on the front line with them. No matter how many guards they put on it, the saboteurs managed to sneak by or outright kill everyone there.

The soldiers and officers of Hydra were not allowed to know who were behind the attacks. That privileged information was only known to King Schmidt and the Generals that ran each army for the Red Skull. After the fifth attack they all knew who was behind the sabotage, Princess Jemma Coulson.

It was after the fifth attack they discovered a survivor for the first time, he told them a warrior riding a golden Griffin came out of the sun to ambush them. The survivor also said this warrior carried a very unusual shield, circular with a three rings inside each other with a star on top. The Red Skull confirmed it was the Shield of the First King, one of the most deadly weapons in history, a weapon capable of destroying entire armies with ease.

Once the identity of the culprit was known the Red Skull sent a trio of assassins after Princess Jemma and her golden Griffin. They failed so the Red Skull sent more assassins and they failed too. Three weeks of this and the Red Skull had lost thirty three assassins.

Each General was shamed by their losses while the Red Skull was furious to have his plans halted. The loss of supplies and weapons set them back bringing their push through the Elvin lands to a dead halt. Without the constant replenishing of supplies the soldiers starved, without the constant renewal of weapons the soldiers fought with rocks and handmade blades made of stone and wood.

The fact Calisto's army was never targeted was not lost on her. That fact was not lost on the other Generals or the Red Skull either. Each message sent to the Red Skull was assurance of her loyalty and determination to push forward, along with one line of how she would kill Princess Jemma on sight along with her golden Griffin.

What Calisto didn't share was that she was obsessed with Princess Jemma. She thought of her all the time, thought of their time together yet all the good thoughts were quickly countered by thoughts of hurting her, killing her and that very much bothered Calisto. And she didn't understand why. She was supposed to hate this princess and want her dead and she did and she didn't. Calisto was glad Princess Jemma kept her distance.

Three weeks was hardly a long time in a campaign yet in that short span Princess Jemma was able to hobble Hydra.

The Red Skull was angry, he put a bounty on Princess Jemma's head and still no one could find her or predict where she would hit next.

Sitting naked staring into the fire alone in the living room drinking in the dim light Calisto sighed heavily. No matter how she tried, no matter who she bedded she couldn't seem to fill the hole inside of her. Something was missing. Something just out of reach, she wished she knew what it was.

Calisto drank until she could sleep and when it came time she crawled in between the siblings letting their combined warmth lull her to sleep.

It was well after dawn when a loud continues commotion from outside pulled her from her much needed rest. Lifting her head from the soft skin and strong beating heart under her Calisto glanced toward the front where the windows were to see soldier's running back and forth in a panic. Mentally sighing Calisto sat up and untangled herself from her two bed warmers.

Getting dressed quickly Calisto frowned at the disruption and the grim expression remained as she strapped her sword on and slipped the green dagger in place. Once she was armed and had her boots on Calisto left the house to run smack into her first officer, a woman by the name Cassandra Ramulous, a very capable intelligent warrior.

"General Calisto! We're under attack! The saboteurs finally found us. Several of the weapon carts have been set on fire along with the new supply house. Also the catapult and the battering rams have been destroyed. We're trying to put it out but sneak attacks along the perimeter are taking out our people fast." Captain Ramulous stated with a grim angry expression.

"Have there been sightings of the Griffin?" Calisto asked her eyes taking in the chaos.

"Yes General. The Griffin has been spotted just outside of town."

"Get everyone up Captain, we're under attack. We need to find the saboteur and stop them!" Calisto ordered angry.

"There's more than one General. The attacks have been all over town simultaneously."

"Then get me one of them. Now!" Calisto shouted sending the warrior running.

Calisto watched the chaos and cursed yanking off her cloak tossing it aside and stretching out her wings to launch off the porch of the house. Raising high up in the air it allowed Calisto the visual vantage she needed. From her position above the town she could see everything going on.

There were three clusters of fighting going on along the edge of town, one in the north, on in the south and one on the west side. Curious to why this enemy would leave one side open Calisto flew over to investigate and immediately spotted a bright yellow-white beast and it's masked warrior rider setting fire to the rest of the weapons carts. The Shield of the First King strapped to the warriors back glittered in the morning sun.

"Hey!" Calisto shouted in anger and flew as fast as she could over to them.

The warrior and the Griffin both heard her shout at the same time and they quickly took off trying to fly away. Calisto gave chase determined to take down the Griffin, she pulled her sword as she flew flapping her wings hard to catch up. The Griffin was fast, too fast and stayed just out of reach of Calisto's sword. Three times the warrior in the white helmet and mask turned to look at her over her shoulder. Even as fast as they were both moving Calisto still recognized Jemma's intense brown eyes.

Calisto chased the Griffin through the sky over the town; she ignored the chaos below, the towers of black smoke that signaled the loss of her weapon stores. Sweat bubbled up on her brow quickly dried by the whipping wind, her wings flapped harder the angrier she became. One twist through the towers of smoke and the Griffin and its rider disappeared, Calisto screamed in frustration.

All of a suddenly the Griffin appeared behind her going at ramming speed, before Calisto could change direction or get out of the way the Griffin was upon her, tackling Calisto hard in midair snatching her up with impossibly large talons. The hit knocked the breath from her lungs while the Griffins arms, legs and talons squeezed her wings to her body holding her tight, so tight she couldn't move.

Calisto panicked, she had never been in this situation before, helpless in the hands of the enemy. With her vision blocked and unable to move her arms or legs Calisto didn't know what to do and yet…the strongest heartbeat she had ever encountered thrummed through the magnificent beast's body and Calisto could feel it from her head to her feet. Soothing and terrifying all at once.

In the next moment the wonderful heartbeat was gone and Calisto was falling through the air to land hard in the nearby trees smacking each branch as she went down to finally hit the ground with a bone rattling thump.

Dazed, dizzy and nauseous from the fall it took Calisto a few minutes to sit up and open her eyes. Breathing in heavy pants, covered in fop sweat Calisto was completely rattled. She looked down at her arms and legs examining them for cuts, punctures or wounds and found none.

"How the? What? What?" Calisto whispered confused beyond belief, she was certain the beast was her death and yet it left her unharmed.

She sat there calming down trying to find a rational explanation for what just happened. Only she couldn't explain it, it simply didn't make sense. Well, it did if she acknowledged that maybe just maybe Princess Jemma wasn't trying to kill her. Shaking her head and standing up Calisto searched the area for her sword finding it lodged in the ground with the blade buried half deep. Yanking it from the earth Calisto tapped the dirt off and began the walk back to the town. She could see the smoke towers off in the distance and only then did Calisto realize how far away she had been dropped.

It was an hour before Calisto reached the town and by then there was nothing left of her weapons stores but smoldering ash. Her officers were afraid to approach her, eventually when they did they reported a loss of 10 percent of their forces and 60 percent of their weapons.

"Clean everything up and scourge the surrounding woods for supplies, I want two units to get started immediately making new bows and arrows. We have three days before we rejoin the other armies, we must be ready. Do not disappoint me!" Calisto ordered then went in search of a drink.

**Two weeks later…**

A severe snow storm brought the war to a halt. In one night three meters of snow was dumped upon the Elvin lands. In one night Hydra lost a tenth of its army to frostbite and freezing. The snow kept the Hydra army from regrouping each army was isolated from the rest stuck where they were until the weather let up. The Red Skull was livid, he sent out more assassins that were lost to the snow never to be heard from again. Communication was cut off and everyone sat waiting for the weather to clear.

Calisto was going stir crazy, travel was only between buildings in the town any further and you would be lost in a white out. She was bored and antsy and eager to get back to the battle, being forced to sit in one place and do nothing was driving her mad. She had already tired of the siblings she used for sex. Sparing with her soldiers did nothing but her give an opportunity hurt someone since none of them were able to keep up with her skill. Drinking excessively only dulled her senses which she liked yet she knew was oh so very bad for her. She might as well ask to be stabbed in the wings, either way it was asking for death.

The fourteenth day of snowfall Calisto made up her mind and grabbed her gear to leave. Her officers were alarmed they tried to stop her and failed. They were forced to watch their General stomp out into the storm and disappear. They all knew if she didn't return the Red Skull would execute every last one of them.

Calisto pulled the cloak tighter and kept walking. The snowfall was lighter once she left town limits yet still steady with heavy gray clouds overhead. Being out of the house, out of the town and moving again felt good, real good. It was still early she knew she had time so she walked north. An hour passed and Calisto had not seen another soul animal or human or elf not that she expected to, she was pretty certain she was the only one crazy enough to go out in weather this bad.

Three hours later the snowfall lightened to a dusting and Calisto could smell smoke. She followed the scent through a thorn grove and found a small hamlet. A dozen huts clustered together in the middle of the thorn grove. Calisto snuck up catching the scents of a few dozen people and a handful of horses. Getting close Calisto spied on the hamlet.

A group of Hydra soldiers were terrorizing the people of the hamlet. Calisto recognized the men as the Red Skull's assassins, the low rung one's at that. Too eager, too hot headed they were pushing around the hamlet's populace looking for the saboteurs, threatening to execute people if they didn't confess to where they were hiding them.

Out of the corner of Calisto's eye she spotted a cloaked figure leaving the hamlet. Calisto raised her nose and took a big sniff.

"Fitz?"

Calisto took off from her hidden position rushing toward the cloaked figure and the close she got the stronger the scent of Fitz Coulson became. Excited beyond belief she wanted to catch Fitz just outside the grove so they'd be alone. The cloaked figure moved to leave and suddenly stopped pausing. Confused by what Fitz was doing Calisto skidded to halt hiding and watched to see what he was going to do next.

To her utter shock the cloaked figure turned around and went back to the hamlet. Following closely Calisto watched Fitz head directly to the group of Hydra assassin and reveal himself.

"I'll give myself up if you leave these people alone." Fitz stated staring the Hydra assassins down.

"Deal." The head assassin replied and gestured to his men to let the people go.

Calisto was confused, she whispered to herself. "Fitz, why did you give yourself up? You were gone, free and clear. Why come back?"

Calisto kept watching no longer eager to capture Fitz and hurt him, now she was more curious and interested. She needed to see what he was going to do next, going back was so stupid but then again he did give himself up on purpose.

"He must have a plan. He's not dumb." Calisto whispered frowning.

The people of the hamlet backed away retreating to their homes, Fitz stood there among the six assassins watching them closely, his hands were hidden by his cloak. When the assassins moved to tie Fitz up the Prince struck revealing two copper and brass rods in his hands. Moving faster than Calisto thought possible for him, Fitz stuck the two closest assassins with rods injecting some type of instant poison into them.

The four remaining assassins were startled and two more rushed Fitz. The prince took them down too without getting touched by their swords. Calisto was impressed. The last two assassins pulled their weapon attacking Fitz as a team. This forced Fitz to use a few more moves yet he still managed to take both assassins out.

"Well, well, well Fitz. You're as skilled as you're sister." Calisto whispered with a big smile.

Calisto watched as the hamlets residences came out to see who won and cheered Fitz when they saw he was the only one left alive. They celebrated Fitz's win then showed him to a hut of his own as thanks. Calisto could hear pieces of the people's conversation. Hydra's presence had not been good for the hamlet, the death of those assassins was god sent.

A wicked idea sprang to mind and Calisto snickered sneaking off and around. She circled the hamlet to reached Fitz's hut from behind. She flew up landing lightly on the roof and used her green blade dagger to cut into the roof. Calisto snuck in right before Fitz entered the hut. Hiding in the shadows of the low stove fire that sat in the center of the hut Calisto waited until Fitz shut the door, pulled off his cloak and set his weapons down.

"Hello Leo or should I say Fitz?"

Fitz startled twisting around holding out a dagger Calisto had not seen on him. She raised a single eyebrow and chuckled.

"Skye?" Fitz asked starting at her, his arm slacking.

Again Calisto was confused, this man wasn't afraid of her.

"Who's Skye?" Calisto asked.

"A friend I'm looking for. I thought you were her."

"Nope."

"I know." Fitz said with a sad sigh.

"Nice work on those assassins. I didn't think you had it in you."

"You saw that?"

Calisto nodded yes.

"Are you here to kill me?" Fitz asked bluntly.

"I was at first. Now? I'm not so sure. You're not what I expected." Calisto confessed stepping from the shadows completely and taking a seat in the only chair in the room.

Fitz didn't know what to say he moved away from her taking a seat on the bed. Calisto didn't say anything and they end up starting silently at each other for almost five minutes. Finally Calisto broke the silence.

"Why did you come back? You were clear and free, why come back?"

"Those Hydra men would have killed everyone in the hamlet for not talking. It was the right thing to do." Fitz answered while staring Calisto in the eyes.

"You make it sound so easy."

"It was."

"How did you get out here alone? Shouldn't your sister be with you?" Calisto asked casually, her tone made Fitz frown and sit back a little as he answered.

"I was on a solo mission and storm took me by surprise. I was lucky these people took me in. Where did you come from? Hydra's encampments are nowhere near this area."

"After two weeks of being snowed in I had to get out so I went for a walk. I smelled smoke so I came to check it out, finding you was a surprise." Calisto admitted with a shrug.

The atmosphere between them was calming and turning friendly. Calisto didn't understand why but she felt comfortable with this man, almost as if she knew him. The longer she dwelled on the confusing feeling more she realized _she didn't' want to hurt Fitz._

"So this Skye, your friend, is she lost?" Calisto asked startling Fitz.

"Yes and she's not just my friend, she's family."

"I thought you only had your sister and your father? Is this a distant cousin perhaps?"

"No, my sister in law."

"Sister in law? That would mean she's married to….Oh. So that's who she was referring to." Calisto stated catching on and growing incredibly sad.

"Jemma told you about Skye?" Fitz asked surprised.

"She didn't mention the name just that she lost someone. Were they married long?"

"Six years."

"Were they happy?"

"Yes, very happy. Skye…brought happiness to everyone." Fitz commented unable to look Calisto in the eyes.

"What happened to her?" Calisto asked in a soft voice that didn't sound like her so much that Fitz finally looked up again.

"After battling a deadly illness Jemma and Skye were traveling to return home when a bad storm hit. They tried to out run it and they were stopped by a bridge and a raging river with dozens of people trying to cross. Too many to cross at once it was chaos so my sister and my sister in law put aside their own safety to make sure those people crossed safely. The bridge collapsed and some people went into the river. Jemma rescued who she could and Skye chased after the one's heading down stream. Skye rescued a mother and her two children before falling in through the ice and getting washed away."

"So the river took her?"

"No. We found out later that she was pulled from the river and enslaved." Fitz admitted now watching Calisto's face closely.

"She's alive!" Calisto asked shocked.

"Yes but lost to us."

"If she's alive why did Jemma say…?" Calisto asked confused.

"She was enslaved and her mind turned with magic. She might as well be dead if we can't figure out how to fix what was done to her."

"Why do you tell me all this Fitz? Am I not your enemy? Don't you want me dead?"

"No. I don't. I want the Red Skull dead. I want Hydra gone for good. I want Skye back, I miss my friend." Fitz admitted with a slight shrug.

"You sound as if you're close to this, Skye. How did that come to be?" Calisto asked fighting the conflicting feelings welling up in her.

"Well, it began when I was a small child." Fitz said and went into the story of how Skye rescued him and his sister when they were children. Then how Skye got them to safety and how she showed many years later to rescue all of AOS.

When Fitz was finished telling that tale Calisto was crying silently. That was when Fitz noticed the tears and he noticed the glowing necklace around her neck. And without word Calisto stood up tears still streaming down her face and left the hut. Fitz followed her confused, he watched Calisto slip her hood on and walk out of the hamlet much to the shock of the residents.

Fitz followed Calisto to see her walk back into the snowfall disappearing. Frowning he looked down thinking deeply, he reached into his shirt pulling out a leather pouch. Fitz reached inside to pull out a gold encrusted ruby.

"Jemma said only in case of an emergency. I think she'd understand; she does need to know." Fitz said to himself, his mind already working on a plan to get back to his sister.

Fitz whispered a trio of ancient words and the stone began to glow red and immediately a bubble of warm heat engulfed him melting the snow around him. Relived that it worked Fitz returned to the hut to gather some supplies for the trip.

**The next morning a little after dawn…**

Calisto walked back into town shocking the soldiers that were keeping guard. One rushed ahead to wake the officers. By the time she reached the house all her officers were standing at attention waiting for her.

"General Calisto! We so relieved to see you alive."

"Has there been any word from the king? Or the other Generals?" Calisto asked ignoring the comment.

"No, the weather only started to lighten a few hours ago."

"Prepare to march. I want to be out of here before mid-morning. We will rejoin the other armies." Calisto ordered and the officers stood there looking confused.

"Do we know where the other armies are?" Captain Keller asked with great hesitation.

Calisto pulled her sword cutting off Captain Keller's head in one swift violent motion. She glared hard at the dead man then turned her gaze upon her other officers and privately enjoyed seeing the fear in their eyes.

"We will be ready General Calisto." Captain Ramulous stated firmly with confidence.

Calisto nodded and walked into the house to warm up before the march.

**At the same time far up north…**

Standing on the porch of a safe house deep in King Walters lands Jemma watched the sun rise in a clear sky while sipping on hot tea. Her mind was blissfully blank as she stared into the rising light.

This was Jemma's first free morning in weeks. She and Sunshine had been moving constantly along with Fitz, May and Olivia attacking Hydra's armies saving Calisto's army for last. By this time her father, the other royals and the armies of AOS would be landing up north to join King Walter and the High Elvin army. The storm that rolled in was created with powerful Elvin magic courtesy of Princess Anna, Olivia's older sister and a High Priestess of Elvin magic. It gave them more time while keeping Hydra pinned down allowing for the armed forces of AOS to reach the Elvin lands.

The attack on Calisto's army was a combined effort of their small rag tag team and Olivia's older brother's special tactical legion. The goal was to hit Calisto's army once and hobble them, anything more than that was asking for Calisto's wrath to fall upon them and they were all aware of Calisto's prowess in battle.

Seeing Calisto with her own eyes, something Jemma had been longing for and dreading equally, was harder than she imagined it would be. Even Sunshine was shaken and disturbed by the encounter and usually nothing bothered the Griffin. What little progress she had made with Calisto was dismantled by her abrupt exit and now it seemed Calisto was out for her blood.

Tears welled up and spilled down chilled cheeks as Jemma mentally fought the memories. Desperately she tried to focus on the plan and failed.

The soft crunch of snow in the silence caught Jemma attention, she look over toward the source of the sound to see an odd red glowing coming toward her through the surrounding forest. Alarmed she pulled her sword and waited. A few moments later the familiar cloak of her brother came into view and Jemma let out the breath she was holding in.

"Fitz!"

"Jemma!" Fitz called back raising his arm and waving.

Jemma left the porch rushing out into the snow to greet her brother with a warm hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I was worried about you being yourself. Any problems?" Jemma asked right away keeping one arm around Fitz as she guided them to the house.

"Yes. Let me defrost first then I'll tell you everything." Fitz replied hugging his sister with one arm.

They went back inside the house to find May up and mediating while water heated alongside the leftover pot of stew from the night before. May opened her eyes smiling in relief.

"We were about to come get you Fitz. Glad to see you in one piece. The water for tea should be ready in a moment."

"Thank you General May, I'm froze through from the walk." Fitz replied taking off his cloak and boot to warm by the fire.

Jemma followed taking off her cloak and coat to sit by her brother. May pulled out another cup and pulled more tea from the pouch on the table. They were quiet until they had hot tea in their hands, Fitz drank his and Jemma refilled it.

"I was stuck in a hidden hamlet south of here. It was fine until the Red Skull's assassin squads came searching for us. They were just looking for an excuse to slaughter and rape everyone. I could have escaped but I went back and gave myself up."

"Fitz! How could you be so foolish!" Jemma interrupted looking aghast and Fitz was quick to go on.

"I had the batons I made. I'm confident of my skills and I trust my weapons. I took out all six without allowing harm to myself."

"Impressive." May commented with an approving nod of her head.

"Yeah, Calisto thought so too."

"You saw her! When? Where? What did she say? How did she look?" Jemma rushed grabbing Fitz's coat yanking him close with wide eyes.

"Let me speak Jemma." Fitz calmly replied knowing his sister well.

Jemma calmed and released her brother's coat sitting back in her chair. Fitz told them of his encounter with Calisto pointing out a few things.

"She was significantly bothered by her own story and the more upset she became the more the necklace glowed. It's definitely controlling her."

"It was glowing when she was chasing us during that last attack." Jemma observed a new plan forming in her head.

"We need to come up with a new plan." May said stating the obvious and Jemma was quick to get up and look at the map again.

"We need to meet back up with Olivia and her brother so we can reunite with father and the rest. With the weather clear Hydra will be gathering their armies to attack as one making it near impossible to defeat them even with our combined forces." Jemma commented staring at the map searching for the most likely area where Hydra would attack.

May stood up to walk over to the table to stand next to Jemma, she silently stared at the map then pointed to a valley and a narrow passage that lead directly to King Walter's castle.

"Hydra will go this route so they can move fast and get their army in close. We need to defend the passage before they cross. Stop them before they get too far inland."

"You're right. We leave before noon and travel through the night." Jemma declared and Fitz and May nodded in agreement.

**Nine days later in the Soft Winds Valley on the north end…**

"All the preparations are finished, when we meet Hydra on the field tomorrow we will wipe them out once and for all." King Walter declared raising his goblet up in toast.

King Coulson, King Fury, Queen Hand, General Isabelle, General Hill, General May, Prince Triplett, Prince Fitz, Princess Olivia, Princess Jemma, Princess Anna and twelve other prince and princess each children of King Walter raised their goblets in response and toasted with the king. They were in the king's tent enjoying one last drink the night before the big battle. Tomorrow would decide the fate of the world.

As soon as she could Jemma slipped out and returned to her own tent to sit with Sunshine. The plan had been written down and tore up a dozen times over before everyone could agree. Jemma's role was bigger than ever, everyone would be depending upon her. Jemma was to make a path to Calisto and take her down, get the necklace off and pray her wife returned to her.

Jemma leaned on Sunshine snuggling up next to her trying to get some sleep knowing the battle would take everything she had. Only sleep didn't come easily, Skye/Calisto was on her mind and it went round and round and round in circles until she eventually drifted off.

The next morning a few hours before dawn Jemma woke with a jerk, her dream of losing Skye was too real, too vivid. She sat up with tears streaming down her face. Sunshine was already awake watching Jemma with concern.

"I'm okay Sunshine. I'll be glad when this is all over and I have Skye back." Jemma said wiping her face clean then standing up.

Jemma took the time to wake up then slipped on her cloak and gestured for Sunshine to quietly follow her. The Griffin stood up and followed Jemma out of the tent, Jemma climbed on and they took off before anyone noticed. Sunshine flew up high in the darkness then over toward the Hydra side of the valley.

It was cold, really cold yet Jemma didn't feel it, now that she was awake and staring at the encampment of the enemy a buzz filled her veins and she grew eager to see it over. Dozens and dozens of tents and fires in neat rows lined the south end of the valley. Doing some math in her head Jemma figured out exactly how big the Hydra army really was.

A big smile formed on her lips when she realized her efforts and the efforts of her small rag tag team had significantly reduced the size of the Hydra army. They were now equal in size. With their superior warriors Jemma was confident they would win. That gave her peace of mind to focus on getting her wife back.

Jemma and Sunshine buzzed around the Hydra camp trying to figure out which tent Calisto was in. It was still too dark to tell. Finally as the sky began to brighten Jemma gave up and Sunshine took them back to their tent.

Jemma raided the food tent for a hearty breakfast even finding some tidbits for Sunshine. Fitz joined her at dawn soon followed by their father for a private breakfast he was not surprised Jemma had already eaten. The private family time was just what Jemma needed to clear her mind and focus on the battle ahead. Soon they separated to dress for battle. Jemma personally put Sunshine's armor on her then dressed herself making sure the blade of her sword was sharp and that the straps on the Shield of the First King were firm and tight.

By mid-morning Jemma was sitting on top Sunshine standing on the field of battle with her father, brother, friends and allies, the forces of AOS and the combined Elvin Kingdoms to face off against Hydra. There was no trying to negotiate only the mutual nod of two kings and the signal of a single great horn on the west side of the valley signaling the beginning of the battle.

The two sides rushed each other running at each other full force to clash in the middle of the field like a wave against a rock. Jemma and Sunshine took to the air then dived bombed the Hydra side making a big hole where Jemma jumped off Sunshine to stand in the midst of Hydra soldiers to use the Shield of the First King.

Only two people in the world could wield that special extremely deadly weapon Skye and Jemma. The shield began to vibrate, and Jemma planted her feet firmly a moment before the weapon went off. An intense blast of white light emanating from the shield shot out destroying everything it touched for fifty meters. Jemma used the shield with pinpoint precision cutting huge paths through Hydra's ranks by blasting dozens of soldiers at a time leaving heaps of enemy dead. No one could get close to her.

Up above Sunshine reigned havoc on Hydra, she dive bombed soldiers picking them up and dropping them from huge heights or dive bombing clusters of soldiers tearing them apart with her talons or stabbing them with her beak.

Jemma caught glimpses of the Hydra Generals on the field. She spotted Ward on the East end of the field trying to keep his distance, Madam Hydra on the west side with General Strucker ready to face her. She blasted Strucker with the shield leaving nothing but boots behind and that's when the tide of the battle began to shift in their favor.

The rulers of AOS and King Water went after the Red Skull as team while Calisto kept them at bay with her soldiers, her sword and her fire.

Jemma cleared her section of the battlefield then called to Sunshine climbing on and taking off. Even from a distance Jemma could see how everyone else was doing and it was obvious as long as Calisto fought for Hydra the enemy soldiers would kept fighting. Heading over to Calisto as quickly as she could Jemma stumbled across Madam Hydra. Getting an idea Jemma directed Sunshine toward Madam Hydra with intent to let Sunshine have her way with the Hydra General.

The Hydra soldiers around Madam Hydra protected her preventing Sunshine from diving down with flaming arrows and extra-long pikes. This forced Jemma to use her shield from on top Sunshine she was ready to blast Madam Hydra off the battle field when out of nowhere Calisto flew in like a golden goddess swooping Madam Hydra up off her feet and out of dangers way. Jemma screamed in frustration as she watched Calisto deposit Madam Hydra next to her father.

Calisto took off and Jemma went after her chasing her through the air.

Hyper aware of the glowing necklace around Calisto's neck Jemma slipped the Shield onto her back strapping it in place then engaged the gold covered warrior in battle pulling her sword and urging Sunshine forward. The golden Griffin knew Jemma's mind and will getting in close and preventing Calisto from harming either of them by pushing at Calisto's wings and pushing her feet and arms down disrupting Calisto's attacks and frustrating her greatly.

And yet Calisto never used her fire on Jemma, instead she screamed repeatedly in anger and frustration.

Calisto kept attacking and couldn't land a single blow, not to the Golden Griffin and not to Jemma. The finally straw came when the Griffin batted Calisto's sword out of her hand and it dropped down to the battlefield below. Screaming Calisto rushed the Griffin and Jemma trying to forcefully tackle them from the air.

Sunshine dipped one wing and twisted midair giving Calisto a straight shot to Jemma. Somehow Jemma managed to stay on top Sunshine wresting with Calisto for control. Sunshine slowly and carefully took them down to a clear spot in the battlefield setting down on the ground. Jemma finally reached up and gripped the necklace around Calisto's neck yanking on it hard tearing it off.

The fight instantly drained from Calisto and she fell to the ground in a daze. Jemma looked down at the necklace in her hand and could feel the intense magic thrumming from it. Afraid it would affect her Jemma threw it to the ground then climbed off Sunshine rushing to Calisto's side. Jemma picked up Calisto cradling her in her arms staring into her face with great hope.

"What happened? I feel hung over, what's going on?" Calisto asked.

"Who are you?" Jemma asked ignoring the initial questions.

"Calisto."

"Your boss was using a magic necklace to control you, Calisto." Jemma stated and Calisto opened her eyes.

"Jemma?"

"Yes, it's me. I'm here to rescue you."

"Rescue me?"

"Yes. They were using you and hurting you. I couldn't stand by and let them do that." Jemma admitted with tears in her eyes.

"Where are we?"

"In the middle of a battle."

Calisto sat up then stood up on shaky legs her mind coming back, her will her own again.

"Where's that necklace?" Calisto asked.

"There." Jemma pointed to the piece lying in the dirt.

Calisto reached down picking it up and slipping it in a pouch on her waist. She looked up at Jemma with a stern expression.

"I think I'm in love with you but I'm going to kill the Red Skull and all his generals. This may be the last time we speak."

"I know I can't stop you and I know you will come back to me." Jemma stated with complete confidence and offered her own sword to Calisto and she took it with a smile.

Calisto took off flying up high to get her bearings then searched for the closest target. Ward Garrett was a short distance away busy cutting down Elvin soldiers with ease. Calisto growled as she flew in fast tackling Ward from behind into the dirt knocking his sword from his hand. Everyone around them backed up giving them space.

Calisto straddled Ward turning him over and pinning his arms down.

"Calisto? What are you doing? Get off me!" Ward demanded frowning at her and trying to pull free from her grip.

"Did you know what they did to me? Did you? My dear sweet husband, did you know?" Calisto demanded and Ward suddenly stopped struggling and became pale as snow.

Having all the proof she needed Calisto demanded, "Tell me!"

"Skye, I'm sorry. I had to go along with it. I didn't have a choice. Please don't kill me." Ward begged shutting his eyes in fear.

"Skye? What? Oh…oh…oh! You're all in on it. You're all in on it! YOU'RE ALL IN ON IT!" Calisto screamed as pain pierced her brain, the magic that was still inside her fought the real memories that wanted to come up resulting in intense pain for Calisto.

Calisto spit fire in Ward's face and he jerked away just in time that it only hit half searing the left side burning away hair and skin. Ward screamed in pain and Calisto reached into her pouch pulling out the necklace and shoving it in his mouth forcing him to swallow it. Calisto could see the glowing blue pendant through Ward's skin as it went down into his throat and into his body. Ward began convulsing then stopped moving.

Calisto didn't care if he was still alive or not, she was ready to turn her attention to Madam Hydra and the Red Skull. She was going to make them pay for what they did to her. Calisto's rage was the only focus she had, the pain in her head was blinding and intense as the war of old self verses new self, raged twisting her mind into a painful mess.

Rising up in the air Calisto flew toward Madam Hydra and the Red Skull. Jemma watched from on top Sunshine high up above. She desperately wanted to get in the way only her promise to let Calisto/Skye get her revenge kept her in place. Then it occurred to Jemma, she never said anything about not backing her up and rushed to join in.

Calisto dive bombed Madam Hydra tackling her through the crowd and slamming her into several people at once knocking the woman unconscious. Calisto stood over the woman and raised her sword above her head to deal the killing blow and was tackled from the side by the Red Skull.

Calisto didn't feel his dagger sink into her side only the ground as she slammed into it. She tumbled with the Red Skull coming to a halt against a pile of dead bodies. They struggled for control using elbows to the face and head butts viciously fighting each other. The Red Skull straddled her and grabbed the green blade dagger from her and it burst into flame burning his hand badly. He screamed and dropped the blade and Calisto grabbed it midair and quickly plunging it into the Red Skull's chest all the way up to the hilt. It didn't stop him, he reached for his own dagger and moved to push it into Calisto's chest.

From the side Jemma rushed in and using the Shield of the First King from twenty feet away she aimed for the Red Skull blasting his head off his body. What was left of him stopped moving and Calisto was able to push his body off. Calisto rolled over to get up and that's when Jemma saw the dagger sticking out of Calisto's side.

Jemma ran over as Calisto stood up and finally noticed the dagger. With a confused curious expression Calisto pulled the dagger out and let it drop from her hand. Jemma called out Calisto name as she ran over and the other woman looked up and smiled when she saw who it was then fainted dropping where she stood. Jemma reached her a moment later pulling her into her arms and calling for Sunshine.

**Three days later…**

"Would you like some hot tea Jemma?" Fitz asked watching his sister from the doorway of the room.

Jemma had been sitting with Skye for three days, she only moved once to wash and put on clean clothes. The only one more dedicated was Sunshine she never left Skye's side not for anything. They had tried to heal Skye with Sunshine's tears and it succeeded in healing the knife wound but it did nothing for the poison coma she was in. King Walter brought in his best physicians and his best magicians searching for a way to heal Skye.

Everything they tried failed.

They had won the battle, they had won the war. However Hydra was still alive, Ward was still alive, he and Madam Hydra escaped the battlefield along with three hundred soldiers. They gave chase and somehow lost them in the Elvin forest. They were still searching for what was left of Hydra.

"No tea would do no good right now Fitz. I know what I must do. I can't wait any longer. Time is of the essence." Jemma announced standing up and looking at her brother.

"What have you decided?" Fitz asked stepping inside a little worried by the look on his sister's face.

"I'm taking Skye home. There is one last place I can take her, one last favor to ask. It's my only hope." Jemma replied with a firm nod and resolute expression.

"I'll tell father immediately, it will be done within the hour sister." Fitz stated and quickly left to get the preparations rolling.

True to her word within the hour Jemma had said her goodbyes to King Walter and his children, even taking a moment to thank Olivia for all her help. Fitz and May both insisted on returning with her to AOS, no one felt good about letting Jemma travel alone with Skye still in a coma. Though Hydra was defeated many dangers still lurked. They had Skye carefully loaded onto the boat and were sailing out on the evening tide before the moon could rise.

Now that Jemma had a plan she was eager to see it complete. The boat could not move fast enough, time seemed to move so slowly when all Jemma could think of was getting there. To travel from King Walters castle up north down to AOS took three days. When they finally reached AOS, Skye was secretly loaded onto an enclosed cart large enough to fit Skye and Sunshine. The Griffin refused to leave Skye's side.

Jemma drove the cart with May and Fitz riding along side. They made good time riding at a fast pace just slow enough not to kill the horses. It still took seven days to reach their destination, the Dark Forest.

At the outskirts of the Dark Forest they stopped the cart and let Sunshine out. Fitz and May pulled Skye out and gently secured her to Sunshine. Jemma strapped on a bag with a few supplies then climbed on to Sunshine.

"Be safe sister. We'll meet you at the house." Fitz said offering his hand to his sister took it in a warrior's handshake.

"Travel safe Jemma. Take care of Skye." May replied reaching out and hugging Jemma completely surprising both Jemma and Fitz.

"I will. I hope I see you two soon." Jemma stated then nodded to them both and Sunshine took off.

May and Fitz were going to take their time traveling to the house inside the Dark Forest. Jemma was to travel straight to her destination with Skye.

For Sunshine the journey was rather short, it only took a few hours to reach the main Dark Fairy horde, home of the Dark Fairy Queen Rana.

The heart of the dark fairy world was the Great Tree, a black banyan the size of a small mountain covered in silver moss. The banyan tree's light pink and gray leaves turned iron gray at night blocking what little moonlight there was. However the trunk of the Great Tree could be seen for miles, the black bark glowed florescent at night an otherworldly deep purple and pink with the silver moss glowing bright blue. It was beautiful.

Jemma knew exactly which entrance to use and for the first time ever she took Sunshine with her so she could take Skye's body to Queen Rana. It was twilight when Jemma reached the Great Banyan tree, Sunshine was tense underneath her and nervous to get so close to creatures so powerful however her loyalty to Jemma and to Skye was stronger than anything else. She would not abandon Skye now.

Jemma mentally directed Sunshine to the main royal chamber the Griffin didn't waste a movement getting them there. When she landed she did so physically cringing, she could feel the intense magic of the place through her paws. Jemma was quick to get Skye off of Sunshine.

"It's okay Sunshine, I've got her. I'll see you outside soon." Jemma whispered to the Griffin.

Sunshine nodded once then took off leaving quickly. Jemma turned back to Skye picking her up and carrying her bridal style toward Queen Rana's throne. Jemma could feel the fairies keeping their distance; the Griffin's momentary trespass disrupted their harmony.

Jemma ignored it and focused on getting Skye as close to the throne as possible. By the time she reached her destination the atmosphere around her had changed. In the blink of an eye the room was filled with fairies. Jemma tried not to look and when a flash of dark purple in front of her caught her attention she finally succumbed to the desire to look up, a brief glimpse nothing more.

The dark Queen was larger than the other fairies, her features were more humanoid in appearance and her skin shimmered gold under the green-blue skin. And Queen Rana's eyes were the color of flame, no pupil only an orb that constantly shifted from orange to yellow to white than back again; hypnotizing and utterly terrifying.

"Welcome home Princess Jemma. I see you finally found your wife. What is it you need from me?" Queen Rana asked without moving her mouth.

Over the last few years Skye and Jemma both had grown familiar with the Dark Fairy Queen, a rare honor.

"Skye has been poisoned, her mind saturated by terrible magic. I want my wife back." Jemma stated respectfully as she set Skye down upon the ground in front of Queen Rana.

"You have her back right now. What do you want me to do?" Queen Rana asked again.

"I want you to heal her completely. I want her healthy and her mind whole. I want Skye back all the way and only you can do that. Please Queen Rana I will do anything for this favor."

"Princess Jemma you are a friend to my people. You and Skye both have done much for us. We never forget. I will do as you ask and heal your wife. And one day I will call upon you and you will do as I ask. That is the offer."

"And I thank you Queen Rana for your great generosity. I accept your offer." Jemma stated.

"It is done."

Queen Rana's words echoed in Jemma's ears too loud, she blinked and found herself outside standing next to Sunshine. Startled and unsure of what had just happened, Jemma rushed to Sunshine. She hugged the Griffin then climbed on asking out loud.

"Sunshine, take me to Skye!"

Sunshine stretched her neck out sniffing the air. She quickly took off heading straight up, Jemma held on with her whole body as Sunshine climbed higher and higher. She flew around the Great Bayan Tree up to the very top where Jemma was shocked to see a flat platform and a large plant growing out of the center. The plant had nine leaves each one bigger than her whole body and one massively huge glowing green pod.

Sunshine landed on the platform and Jemma climbed off while starting at the massive pod.

"Are you sure Sunshine?"

The Griffin nudged Jemma forward with her beak and Jemma began hesitantly walking over to the pod. Directly up above a full moon illuminated the platform allowing Jemma to see every detail of the amazing plant. It glowed green yet there were bright yellow threads and bright orange threads pulsating throughout the plant. It was alive and calling to Jemma.

Jemma paused just in front of the plant and reached out with both hands palms out placing both onto the pod. The plant was warm and reacted to her touch causing waves of purple that rippled through the pod and it began to lower slowly. When the pod touched the ground it cracked open revealing Skye naked curled up inside.

Without hesitation Jemma leaned into the pod to pull Skye out and cradle her in her arms. Skye was dry and cool to the touch she looked as if she were asleep. Skye's hair was back to her normal dark brown making Jemma smile. Jemma whispered Skye's name then leaned in kissing her wife lightly on the lips.

A jolt of electricity ran through Skye awaking her and Jemma making her toes tingle before spreading out across the Dark Forest. Pulling back Skye stared at Jemma asking softly so unsure of herself.

"Jemma?"

"Skye?"

"Yes?"

"Is it really you Skye?" Jemma asked again tears welling up in happiness.

"Yes. Jemma what happened? I fell into the river and I…I don't know there's pieces but they don't make sense." Skye stated sitting up with a hand on her head.

"Why am I naked? Wait. Are we at the Dark Fairy horde? Jemma?" Skye asked again turning to her wife.

"We have a lot to talk about. We need to get you home. Here take this." Jemma replied pulling off her cloak to wrap her wife in it.

Skye stood up and Jemma noticed right away her wife's wings were white again. She was so relieves she reached out pulling Skye into a passionate deep kiss. Skye kissed her with equal intensity and only pulled back when Sunshine interrupted getting in between them.

"Sunshine!" Skye reached out to hug the Griffin.

"Let's go home Skye." Jemma gently pushed and they both climbed onto Sunshine.

They took off toward the house and though Skye had a thousand questions she didn't ask a one. She would wait until Jemma was ready. They soon reached the house and Skye was surprised to see it already lit from the inside.

"Someone's already here? Jemma are you expecting anyone?" Skye asked pulling the cloak a little tighter around her.

"Yes, Fitz and Aunt May are here. We'll explain everything once we get you dressed and fed." Jemma replied wrapping her arm around her wife guiding her inside.

May and Fitz were ecstatic to see Skye on her feet and back to normal, May hugged her right way and Fitz had tears in his eyes. It alarmed Skye yet she kept calm waiting until she was dressed and for Jemma to fill her in, she didn't want to jump to conclusions.

A few minutes later Skye was dressed and sitting at the table with Jemma, Fitz and May. Jemma reached out taking Skye's hand and started talking, she told Skye everything that happened. At least everything she knew of the story.

Skye didn't take the news well.

**Across the sea deep in the Elvin forest…**

Ward sat at a table in a large hut drinking from the wine skin his face throbbed as it healed achingly slow. The left side of his face was a roadmap of layered scars, what was left of his hair he had cut short making the burn across his scalp sweat and glow an unhealthy swollen red. His once handsome features were no more, only a crazed monster of a man remained.

The blue glow in Ward's sternum remained throbbing in time with his heartbeat. In his other hand he held a quill making notes on a scroll in front of him. He had plans, plans to re-grow Hydra and start over. Plans to take AOS and destroy Jemma and Skye.

"More scribbles Ward?" Madam Hydra sneered as she walked in, her left eye was damaged and there was a several deep scratches across her face barely healed even after all that time.

"I'm planning Ophelia. We're going to make Hydra bigger than before. We're going to honor your father and his dreams."

Madam Hydra frowned looking at Ward, he looked crazed and out of it.

"How are we going to do that Ward?"

"This is how." Ward relied holding up a map of the Centaur lands, he had marked one section in great detail.

"And what is that?"

"The way to find another Infinity Stone, with that we can build an army the size of AOS itself!" Ward boasted laughing manically.

**A month later at the house deep in the Dark Forest…**

"Sunshine brought us fresh meat again. What would you like for dinner?" Jemma asked wiping her hands on the apron around her waist.

After telling Skye the truth May offered her support as did Fitz but Skye asked them both to leave. She made it clear she wanted to be alone with her wife for a while. Alone Skye broke down showing Jemma just how badly affected she was by the whole ordeal. Skye was broken by who she had become under the influence of that terrible magic.

They took it day by day, talking about it when Skye was willing, not talking about it when it was too much. Spending lots of time together alone helped considerably. Jemma and Sunshine were the only one's Skye felt comfortable around as she slowly accepted what she couldn't change.

A month of healing and Skye was getting better with each day. The nightmare that had taken over her life was over, it was behind her and she was getting past it. Jemma was infinitely patient and understanding letting Skye dictate the speed of everything. What also helped was the early summer weather. Everything was warm and every day was sun kissed. It did wonders for Skye's state of mind and it was a wonderful reminder for Jemma that they really were past the storm.

And every time Jemma looked at her wife she thanked Oshun that they got through it together and that they got through it whole. That first night alone they made love, carefully, gently and slowly. It was reaffirming, intense and what they needed to regain their intimacy.

"Let's do steaks tonight. I'll gather more roots in a bit to add to it." Skye replied setting down an armful of chopped wood next to the fireplace.

"That sounds good." Jemma agreed then burst out laughing when she spotted Sunshine laying on her back outside soaking up the sun.

"Sunshine's having a good time." Skye commented getting to stand next to Jemma wrapping her arms around her wife's waist lightly hugging her.

"Yes she is. She loves it here as much as we do." Jemma replied leaning back into Skye.

"I'm having a good time too Jemma. Thank you, for all of this. For everything. Thank you for not giving up on me."

"Never. I love you Skye. I'd search forever for you. I never would have given up. Never." Jemma declared firmly.

"I'm glad. And I think I'm ready to rejoin the world. It's going to be a while before I fully get past the nightmares but as long as I have you and Sunshine I'll be okay."

"Are you sure? There's no rush."

"Yes I'm sure Jemma."

"I love you so much Skye."

"I love you too Jemma."

"Then you're going to need this." Jemma stated and pulled out the necklace under her shirt revealing both of their wedding bands looped through.

Skye smiled as she watched Jemma pull their rings off the necklace. Jemma took Skye's hand slipping the wedding band on the proper finger with a gentle declaration of love. Skye took Jemma's ring and slipped it on her wife's finger with the same gentle declaration of love.

"I love you so much Skye."

"I love you too Jemma."

And so the next day Skye, Jemma and Sunshine began the trek north west to visit Fitz and see King Coulson. This time the journey went well and they arrived without incident. Jemma and Skye were happy again and it showed.

Slowly things returned to normal, the hole in the Great Wall was patched, patrols along it increased and the land began to prosper again. The Elvin people rebuilt with the aid of AOS. Jemma and Skye were invited to return and after doing a tour of AOS visiting every town in every kingdom they did return to the Elvin lands to a hero's welcome.

And though the gods had much more in store for Skye, Jemma and Sunshine…In the end, they lived happily ever after.


End file.
